Mi Motivo Para Sonreír (Corruptedshipping)
by AnaCrystal1147
Summary: Lack-two empieza a tener frecuentes recuerdos de su pasado y empieza a lamentarse por las cosas que ha vivido y por no poder evitar ciertas cosas. Pero la misma persona que despertó sus emociones, ahora será su motivo para sonreír.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

Lack two llegó a su cuarto en la casa de entrenadores que estudiaban en Ciudad Aspertia. Era la primera vez que tocaba ese lugar después de la excursión a Ciudad Castelia. Algo estaba mal... Las chicas lo saludaron con normalidad, pero este las ignoró. Decidió dormir, no tenía motivos para estar despierto.

—Disculpe señora Shadow, el tratamiento no funcionó.

—¿Cuánto me queda doctor?

—Tres meses. Lamento mucho que pasé por esto.

—Gracias.

La señora salió de la sala, donde su hijo de cuatro años se encontraba llorando mientras abrazaba un peluche de Oshawott.

—Mami... ¿Me vas a dejar?

—L-Lack, hijo, ¿Que dices?

—Escuché al doctor. Ya no te queda mucho tiempo, nos dejarás sólos a papá y a mi.

La mujer revolvió los cabellos chocolate del infante y removió las lágrimas de los ojos carmesí de su hijo.

—Lack, mami hará lo posible por verte sonreír, lo prometo.

—Te quiero mamá.

—Y yo a ti.

Lack-two despertó súbitamente. Inevitablemente, se llevó las manos al rostro y empezó a llorar. Desde que conoció a esa chica, sus emociones volvieron. Detestaba estar triste, pero ese sueño lo hacía volver a sentir un niño inútil, que no podía hacer nada por su madre, que se estaba muriendo lentamente.


	2. 1 Enfermedad Terminal

—Lack, no es culpa tuya que a mamá sólo le quede un mes con nosotros.

—¿¡Porqué no puedo hacer nada por mamá?!

—Mamá tiene cáncer en etapa terminal hijo. Los médicos hicieron cuanto les fue posible para ayudar a mamá...

—¡Esos señores aburridos no hicieron nada por mamá! ¡Ella morirá por su culpa! ¡Por culpa de esos estúpidos doctores!

—Lack-two, no debes decir groserías, mamá se sentirá peor si te portas mal... Mamá y tú tendrán mucho tiempo juntos antes de que se ella vaya.

—¿¡Pero acaso está mal querer que mamá me vea crecer!? — Los ojos del niño se llenaban de lágrimas.

—Mamá te quiere y mucho... Aunque ella no esté presente, siempre estará en nuestros corazones.

El niño estaba avergonzado. Tenía la cabeza agachada, mientras cubría el resto de su rostro con su peluche favorito, uno que asemejaba a un Oshawott. Tras un momento, el niño volvió a hablar.

—Papá... ¿Qué puedo hacer por mamá?

—Mamá quiere jugar lo más que pueda contigo. Tengo que ir al trabajo, hablaremos más tarde.

**1\. Enfermedad Terminal**

Lack-two pensaba en lo mucho que en esos momentos lo asustaba el saber que solo le quedaba un mes al lado de su madre. Ahora, a quince años de la defunción de su progenitora, se daba cuenta de que esas frases usadas para hacer publicidad, eran basadas en una verdad: no hay amor como el amor de una madre. Perdido en sus pensamientos, entró al salón de clases irónicamente puntual. Hugh estaba boquiabierto, mientras Whi-two se disponía a leer lo que sea y Leo estaba entre nervioso y sorprendido. Los gritos no se hicieron esperar:

—¡Lack-two!

—¡Lack-two, tengamos una cita!

—¡Lack-two, ¿Quieres venir a un karaoke con nosotras?!

Whi-two dejó de leer al no escuchar la voz del policía. Lo observó, llevándose una gigantesca sorpresa: Lack-two, en vez de coquetear con las chicas, se sentó en su lugar y puso música en su MP3. Aunque estas fueron a hablar con él, Lack-two las ignoró.

—Lack-two, ¿Estás bien? — Preguntó Leo sin comprender la frialdad del mencionado.

—Oye Lack-two, si te sientes mal, no debiste venir. — Dijo Hugh extrañado por la conducta del chico.

Pronto, el profesor, Cheren se hizo presente pero nadie, a excepción de Lack-two y Whi-two, nadie lo notó.

—Todos, a sus lugares. — Ordenó Cheren con seriedad.

El tiempo pasó volando. El recreo llegó y todos los alumnos fueron a comer. Las chicas buscaban desesperadas a Lack-two, que no estaba en ningún lado. Whi-two se encontraba en la azotea de la escuela. En ese lugar no solía haber alguien. O al menos eso creyó.

En una esquina vio sentado a Lack-two, que comía un sándwich bastante simple. Estaba hecho una bolita. Vio a Lack-two sacar una navaja de su mochila para acercar la hoja de esta a su brazo.

—¡Lack-two! — Gritó Whi-two enfadada para acercarse a él con el fin de quitarle el objeto punzo-cortante. — ¡No creas que me gustas, más no debes lastimarte de esa forma ni de ninguna otra!

Lack-two levantó el rostro para percatarse de que la chica que lo detuvo fuera ella. Whi-two vio como los ojos de Lack-two estaban enrojecidos e hinchados.

—¿Pero qué? Lack-two me dijo que no tenía emociones, entonces, ¿Porqué estuvo llorando?

Whi-two se quedó sonrojada enormemente al sentir a Lack-two abrazándola con firmeza. Sintió su hombro humedecerse, mientras escuchaba palabras como "¿Porqué me dejaste sólo?" "te extraño" o "quiero que esto acabe de una vez". Whi-two no podía evitar sentirse mal por el arrestador, así que lo abrazó.

—Esto es tu culpa.

—¿Q-qué? ¿D-de qué estás hablando?

—T-te pareces mucho a ella... ¿Porqué?

—¿Qué cosa?

—¿¡Porqué hiciste que mis emociones volvieran!? — Gritó Lack-two algo enfadado, mirándola al rostro.

—L-La-Lack-two... Realmente no sé de que me hablas, calmáte y explícame que pasó.

Lack-two trató de tranquilizarse, pero no lo conseguía. Whi-two lo recostó en el banco que había ahí y le pidió a Foongy descender de su puesto habitual.

—Foongy, usa Dulce Aroma únicamente en esta zona, lo único que necesito es que Lack-two se calme, no que vengan aquí una horda de pokémon salvajes.

El Foongus fue obediente a la indicación, pese a que Lack-two no le diera buena espina. El pokémon hongo pensaba que era una trampa para arrestar a su maestra, por lo que se mantuvo en posición de ataque.

—Gracias Whi-two, en verdad, necesito contarle a alguien.

—¿Contar? ¿Qué cosa?

—¿Es normal tener recuerdos de personas que significan mucho para ti pero que jamás volverán?

—¿Eso te pasa?

—Es mi madre. Ella... — Dijo Lack-two mientras sacaba una vieja fotografía de su bolsillo. — Tenía cáncer en etapa terminal. El simple hecho de pensar en cuanto la extrañaría me dolía mucho.

—Ella... Ella es muy linda Lack-two.

—Para mi era la persona más buena, linda y dulce del mundo... Pero... Hace poco, me di cuenta de lo mucho que te pareces a ella. No lo digo con afán de coquetear contigo, en verdad, creo que llevo pensando así de ti desde hace mucho.

—Gra-gracias... Pero a lo importante. — Un leve sonrojo se asomó por sus blancas mejillas.

—Whi-two, creo que... Me estoy sintiendo mejor.

—¿Sólo has perdido a tu madre?

—Perdí a otras personas. — El chico bajó la cabeza algo triste.

—No sé, pero veo probable que recuerdes eso también. No te ilusiones, por ahora seré una amiga, todo lo que necesites decir lo escucharé, pero con tal de que hagas una estupidez tan grande como cortarte, ¿De acuerdo?

—Si Whi-two, gracias.

—¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para que realmente puedas verme como un apoyo? — Preguntó Whi-two nerviosa.

—Sonará raro, pero una amiga, cuando teníamos 8 años, me solía llamar Lack. — Dijo Lack-two nostálgico.

—¿Uh? Es una petición curiosa, pero bueno. Lack, si quieres que tus problemas dejen de dolerte, sólo confía en mi, te escucharé y no trates de autolesionarte, me sentiré inútil si me demuestras que no soy suficiente apoyo.

—Lo haré... ¿Whi?

—Etto... Bueno, no me molesta que me digas Whi, tal vez eso te ayude. Te diré algo que tienes que recordar.

—¿Algo qué recordar?

—Por las personas que pierdas, siempre habrá alguna que haga sanar esa herida, por cada persona que la vida aleje de tu lado, habrá una persona que te quiera como recompensa por tu dolor.

La campana sonó. Las chicas estaban tristes, dado que veían a Lack-two aún decaído. Hugh y Leo habían pasado por un recreo extraño, ya que Lack-two no los buscó huyendo de las chicas. Whi-two estaba feliz, era absurdo, pero ese rato fue agradable.

Más clases fueron pasando hasta acabada la jornada escolar.

—P-pero... ¡No quiero perderte!

—Amigo... Suéltame, ya no tengo salvación... ¿Ves a esa niña que llora mientras trata de salvarse de morir?... Sabes, por las personas que pierdas, siempre habrá alguna que haga sanar esa herida, por cada persona que la vida aleje de tu lado, habrá una persona que te quiera como recompensa por tu dolor.

—¡No te soltaré!

—Sé que no lo harás... Pero esa niña, puede ser la que se vuelva tu motivo para sonreír.

Lack-two despertó... ¿Porqué ese recuerdo? Prefirió no pensar en el asunto, tenía que no parecer desvelado en clases. Pero ya tampoco sería el señor perfecto.

—Whi, ¿Quieres jugar?

—Whi, ¿Estás bien?

—Whi, ¿Tienes sueño?

—Whi, ¿Me amas?

—Whi, ¿Nos volveremos a ver?

Whi-two despertó de forma súbita. Ahora, ese niño especial en su infancia volvía a su mente. ¿Porqué?

Era una simple coincidencia...

¿O era una señal de que el pasado siempre vuelve?


	3. 2 La Cruel Realidad

La madre de Lack-two se encontraba viendo una novela llamada "Flor Corrompida"*. Lack-two veía asquerosa esa programación, por lo qué decidió ir a su cuarto para ignorar cualquier momento que fuera desde romántico hasta erótico.

El teléfono que se encontraba en la sala empezó a sonar estrepitosamente, justo en el momento en que el joven general entraba a un teatro en llamas para sacar a la bella bailarina que era su enamorada. La mujer era en cuestión algo dramática en cuanto a el teléfono se trataba. Siempre respondía, y esa ocasión no era diferente.

—Buenas tardes, ¿Se le ofrece algo?

—Si, busco a una tal Nívea Shadow, ¿La conoce? — La voz de una recepcionista se escuchó en aquel aparato.

—Soy yo, ¿A que viene la llamada?

—Bueno... Lamento decirle esto, pero su marido sufrió un accidente en la ruta 4 mientras se dirigía a Ciudad Castelia. Ahora mismo está internado en el hospital general de Ciudad Nimbasa. No se preocupe, él está estable.

—Gracias por la información, iré cuanto antes.

La madre de Lack-two se dejó caer al piso tras colgar el teléfono. El llanto salía de sus ojos rojizos, sin poder creer la noticia.

En ese momento, Lack-two jugaba con sus carritos y su pista de carreras. Sintió que algo andaba mal, así que salió y se dirigió a la sala.

Al ver a su madre rompiendo en llanto, el infante corrió hacia ella sin comprender el suceso.

—Mami, ¿Estás bien?

—Papá... Papá está mal.

—¿Qué? No me lo ocultes, ¿qué está pasando?

—Papá iba al trabajo y un auto lo chocó. Papá está muy herido, pero está bien.

Lack-two empezó a llorar. Pese a que su padre seguía con vida, estaba asustado. ¿Porqué todo esto les pasaba a sus padres?

—Vamos al hospital hijo, toma algún juguete.

Lack-two, aún con lágrimas en los ojos, tomó su peluche de Oshawott y corrió junto a su madre.

**2\. La Cruel Realidad**

Lack-two seguía siendo frío. Las chicas insistían en conocer que lastimaba al chico, pero este estaba concentrado en una larga lista de música depresiva que su MP3 reproducía. Las clases transcurrieron con lentitud para el joven, pero terminó por llegar el tan ansiado recreo.

Lack-two salió y buscó perderse en la multitud para llegar a la solitaria azotea de la escuela. Un tiempo después, llegó Whi-two con una sonrisa.

—Hola Lack, ¿Todo bien?

—Ah, hola Whi... Si, he estado mejor.

—¿Has visto más recuerdos de tu pasado?

—Si... Vi un recuerdo que cuando era niño fue aplastante para mi. — El joven se empezó a recostar en la banca mientras terminaba de comer una ensalada.

—Primero debo comer un poco, luego veremos que pasa, ¿De acuerdo? — Dijo Whi-two para darle un mordisco a su sándwich.

Durante diez minutos, por petición de Whi-two, Lack-two contó anécdotas de su trabajo en la policía y Whi-two le narró la curiosa vida que llevaban los reclutas del equipo Plasma que trabajaban cuidando a los pokémon liberados. En cuanto Whi-two acabó de comer, Lack-two se recostó en el banco, Whi-two le pidió a Foongy usar un Dulce Aroma.

—Antes de empezar, quiero que me muestres tus brazos. — Dijo Whi-two con un tono firme.

—¿Eh?

—Necesito ver que no te estés cortando, haciendo moretones o cosas así. Si me demuestras que mi ayuda es insuficiente no podré hacer mucho o nada por ti.

—Ah, claro, si, como he traído chamarra es obvio que sospechas, si, déjame quitármela.

Lack-two se retiró la chaqueta azul con negra, mostrando un par de brazos libres de cualquier rastro de heridas hechas por el mismo individuo. Y en caso de tener alguna, se veía tratada con rapidez.

—Puedo ver que estás mejor, me alegra que no hagas nada tonto o imprudente.

—Gracias. El recuerdo duele un poco, pero estoy dispuesto a contarle todo señorita psicóloga. — Lack-two dijo esto último con un tono bromista.

—Ja, no soy psicóloga y ni loca quiero serlo, no puedo lidiar con mis propios problemas como para lidiar con los problemas de los demás... Pero tú serás la excepción.

—¿Gracias por aceptar ayudarme pese a ser molesto? ¿Tiene al menos sentido que lo diga?

—No, yo ya no pienso que seas molesto... Bueno, lo de acosador no se me olvida, pero molesto ya no. — Admitió Whi-two nerviosa y sonrojada.

—Gracias. Gracias de verdad. Desde hace mucho lo único de lo que hablo es sobre lo lindas que son las chicas pese a que me parecen irritantes y dramáticas en su mayoría. Es bueno por fin contarle a alguien sobre lo que arruina mi "tranquila" existencia.

—Bueno, bueno, bueno, ¿Qué viste esta vez?

—Lo que pasó es que...

La azotea se vio repentinamente llena de alrededor de unas veinte chicas y dos chicos.

—¡Aquí estabas Lack-two! ¡Has estado escondido desde ayer!

—¿En verdad te ha pasado algo?

—Si ocurre algo nos lo puedes decir.

—Vaya, yo no pensé que realmente estaría aquí. — Dijo una chica rubia aferrada al brazo de un chico peliazul que parecía un Qwilfish.

—Yuki, eso nadie se lo imagina porque suele estar rodeado de chicas. — Dijo el chico peliazul.

—Uf, Hugh, ni yo me lo imaginé. — Admitió el otro chico, un pelinegro que aparentaba 15 años pese a tener más.

—Y díganme amigos, ¿Ustedes dos son pareja? — Dijo una chica castaña de ojos cerrados.

—Y aquí vamos de nuevo con Mayu haciendo arder el mundo. — Dijo una chica peliverde en respuesta a la broma de su amiga.

—Oigan todas y Hugh y Leo. Estoy bien, pero necesito algo de espacio personal y vine aquí por eso. — Dijo Lack-two mostrando la personalidad que todos conocían de él. Aún era un gran actor para esa clase de farsas.

—¿Y porqué está Whi-two contigo?

—Whi-two siempre almuerza aquí, pero nunca hablamos. Hoy le pregunté si no teníamos tarea, por eso estábamos hablando.

—Bueno Lack-two, fingiré que si me creí esa. — Dijo Hugh mientras Yuki le decía a Mayu que aún la clase E sólo tenía a Hugh y a ella misma en una relación romántica, siendo ambos pareja.

—Bueno chicos, nadie sabe que pasó aquí y es mejor no pensar tanto en ello, ¿O no Yuuko? — Dijo el pequeño joven.

—Exactamente Mayu. — Dijo la peliverde sonriendo.

—Bueno, pero aún no sé su Hugh es fiel o infiel.

La campana sonó de repente. Todos caminaron hacia el salón, Lack-two con una notoria furia, Whi-two algo avergonzada, las chicas tristes, Leo y Yuuko confundidos, Mayu insistiéndole a Hugh ver si no era infiel, Hugh evadiendo lo más que pudo a Mayu y Yuki con celos alejando a su amiga.

—Bueno chicos, van a hacer un proyecto en parejas. — Dijo Cheren, el profesor del grupo E. — Van a practicar la crianza. Todas,las parejas recibirán un huevo de un pokémon. Iré por los huevos, arreglen sus parejas.

Las chicas le rogaban a Lack-two ser su compañero, más este seguía ignorando a todo y a todos. Las chicas consiguieron a otros compañeros, y dado a que Lack-two y Whi-two fueron los únicos que quedaron solos, Whi-two fue hasta la banca de Lack-two y dijo:

—Ya somos los únicos dos sin pareja para el proyecto...

—Está bien, seamos compañeros de proyecto. — Respondió Lack-two dejando un poco de frialdad de lado.

Los gritos de las chicas de felicitación a Whi-two se iban a empezar a oír, de no ser porque Cheren entró con un carrito con cojines donde estaban los huevos pokémon.

—Quiero que cada pareja elija un huevo. — Dijo Cheren en señal de que el grupo fuera hacia el carrito.

Los alumnos se levantaron y fueron a tomar un huevo. Whi-two tuvo que ir antes por Lack-two y ya en el carrito, dijo:

—¿Qué huevo quieres?

—Sabes Whi, tu elige el que quieras.

—Em... ¿Ok?

Whi-two tomó un huevo negro, amarillo y principalmente blanco. Cheren al ver a todas las parejas ya con un huevo, continuó explicando:

—Cada pareja va a sentarse junta para que convivan con el huevo. Si quieren reunirse en sus cuartos o en sus casas no veo problema.

La campana que anunciaba el final de las clases se hizo presente. Todos tomaron sus cosas y empezaron a retirarse.

—Oye Lack, este proyecto es perfecto.

—¿Qué? ¿No estarás diciéndome que quieres que te haga un hijo?

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Claro que no! ¡Lo decía por lo de tú sabes qué!

—Ah bueno, ¿Entonces qué?

—¿Podemos ir a tu cuarto para lo de tu "terapia psicológica"? El mío ahorita es un desorden.

—Claro, no hay problema.

Ambos caminaron hasta la habitación de Lack-two. Al llegar a esta, Whi-two se tiró a la cama y empezó a abrazar el huevo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? — Preguntó Lack-two algo divertido.

—Perdona si soy molesta, pero al llegar a mi cuarto después de la escuela suelo tirarme a mi cama.

—Ok, no puedo juzgarte.

—Nah, mejor ve tú y recuéstate. Yo me sentaré.

Lack-two se recostó en su cama mientras Whi-two se sentaba en la silla en la que el chico se pasaba trabajando escribiendo reportes o cosas así. Pronto notó una foto en la mesita de noche de Lack-two, la única decoración del cuarto.

—Lack, ¿Quién es este hombre en la fotografía? — Preguntó Whi-two extrañada.

—Ese hombre es mi padre, Inverno. Él y mi madre, Nívea, vivieron menos de lo que ambos merecían.

—¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas?

—Ya sabes que mi madre murió de cáncer... Pero... Mi papá...

Lack-two rompió en llanto y abrazó a Whi-two. La chica empezó a acariciar su cabeza. Está, siendo lo más dulce que pudo, sólo dijo:

—Puedes contarme. Nada de lo que pasó aquí saldrá de aquí.

**Uf... Me costó, pero aquí el nuevo capítulo. Ya noté algo de apoyo, y eso me alegra. Las cosas que remarco con "*" son datos curiosos:**

***"Flor Corrompida" se basa en una historia Corruptedshipping que pienso publicar aquí y en Wattpad bajo el título de "Corrupted Flower". Espero no recuerden nada de la historia.**

**Ya saldré de vacaciones este viernes, así que espero pueda actualizar lo más que sea posible durante dos semanas.**

**Si ven fallos de ortografía agradecería sus correcciones.**

**Y prepárense, que el día 18 de Abril para nosotros los latinoamericanos y los americanos, 19 en Japón y el otro lado del mundo hay un nuevo capítulo de B2W2.**

**Adiós a todos, nos vemos a la próxima.**


	4. 3 Primer Golpe

Lack-two y su madre llegaron al hospital unos veinte minutos después. La madre de Lack-two decidió mantener la calma para no asustar al ya de por si temeroso Lack-two.

—Disculpe, busco a Inverno Shadow, me han dicho que está internado aquí. — Dijo la madre de Lack-two fingiendo serenidad.

—¿Es usted familiar del paciente? — Preguntó la recepcionista.

—S-si, soy su esposa.

—El paciente está estable por lo que sé, pero hay que ver que todo siga bien. Se encuentra en la habitación 652, piso 10.

—Gracias.

La madre de Lack-two cargó a su pequeño para subir por las escaleras con algo de prisa. Lack-two detestaba ver así a su madre, por lo que trató de animarla.

—Mami... Papi estará bien...

—Lo está Lack, no debemos preocuparnos...

Estando ya enfrente de la habitación, una enfermera llegó corriendo junto a un doctor. Pese a que hablaron lo más bajo que era posible, Lack-two escuchó con dolor lo que dijeron.

—¡Doctor, el paciente empeoró de la nada! ¡Es una urgencia!

—¡En camino! ¡No quiero que se pierda una vida!

Cada minuto que pasaba, era aún más doloroso. La madre de Lack-two también escuchó la conversación que se dio entre doctor y enfermera, cosa que la tenía angustiada, pero tenía que ser fuerte, tenía que serlo por su hijo, él no debía verla destruida.

—¿Familiares de Inverno Shadow? — Preguntó una enfermera con la cabeza baja.

—Aquí. — Dijo la madre de Lack-two esperando noticias. —Dígame que mi esposo está bien.

—Quisiera poder decírselo... — La enfermera observó el rostro asustado de Lack-two. —Pero debo de ser la portadora de malas noticias. Su marido estaba estable, pero algo salió fuera de lo esperado... El señor Inverno Shadow ha fallecido.

En ese momento, el ya algo derrumbado mundo del pequeño Lack-two Shadow se destruyó totalmente.

**3\. Primer Golpe**

—Lack, ¿Quién es este hombre en la fotografía? — Preguntó Whi-two extrañada.

—Ese hombre es mi padre, Inverno. Él y mi madre, Nívea, vivieron menos de lo que ambos merecían.

—¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas?

—Ya sabes que mi madre murió de cáncer... Pero... Mi papá...

Lack-two rompió en llanto y abrazó a Whi-two. La chica empezó a acariciar su cabeza. Está, siendo lo más dulce que pudo, sólo dijo:

—Puedes contarme. Nada de lo que pasó aquí saldrá de aquí.

—Un día que iba a su trabajo, un borracho iba manejando en la misma ruta que mi padre... Y chocaron... Mi madre trató de resistir... Pero... Nos dijeron que él... — La voz de Lack-two se quebró. —¡Él murió! ¡Y ese maldito alcoholizado sigue vivo!

Lack-two se aferró a Whi-two, casi con la intención de no dejarla ir. Whi-two vio en Lack-two un manojo de emociones: furia, tristeza, sufrimiento... Humanidad...

—Deja de llorar Lack, no puedo evitar sentirme mal. Me quedaré contigo cuanto sea necesario.

—Gra-gracias Whi, pero ese maldito, ¡Ese maldito...!

—Me importas. — Dijo Whi-two sin dudarlo. —Me importas mucho, por ti estoy dejando de lado mis problemas. Yo quiero que seas feliz, sé que duele, pero creo en ti, y yo sé que algún día ya no llorarás por eso.

Las mejillas de Lack-two se tiñieron de un rojo intenso. Whi-two no sabía si fue por lo que dijo, porque los gritos le quitaron el aire o por lo humillante que sonaba que el "señor Perfecto" se encontraba aferrado al cuerpo de una débil chica mientras el llanto incesante de él inundaba el cuarto.

—Lack, te duele y es bueno que no lo ocultes, esas cosas no se deben esconder. Tienes mi apoyo, no sé si sea suficiente, pero tengo fe en que todo este tormento acabará y serás feliz. Estaré a tu lado cuanto sea necesario, llámame si necesitas algo, me quedaré contigo si tú lo necesitas... ¿¡Mmmf!?

Lack-two sujetó el rostro de Whi-two entre sus dos manos y besó sus rosados labios por una milésima de segundo. Ambos se separaron con los rostros completamente colorados, dando paso a un silencio muy incómodo.

—Duerme conmigo. — Lack-two lo dijo en un tono casi infantil, pero que reflejaba a la perfección el dolor del chico. —Es excesivo, pero quiero qué estés conmigo sólo por hoy...

Whi-two salió de la habitación dejando su bolso en la misma. Cubría su rostro con sus manos de porcelana. No lo negaría: Había caído enamorada de Lack-two hacia tiempo. Justo cuando creyó haber enterrado esos sentimientos en lo más profundo de su ser, el mismo chico que la dejó loca de amor se atrevió a cortar la distancia de sus labios por unos pocos segundos. Llegó a su habitación, sacó de su armario su camisón para dormir, dos cambios enteros de ropa, sus pantuflas y dos toallas, las cuales metió en una pequeña maleta. Tras esto, fue al baño y de ahí sacó sus artículos de aseo personal: su cepillo de dientes, el tubo con pasta dental, un jabón en barra, crema para la piel, acondicionador de cabello, su cepillo para el mismo, un perfume, lo que una chica necesita normalmente. Tras verificar de tener todo listo, salió del cuarto procurando que nadie la viera y al llegar al cuarto de Lack-two, la puerta fue abierta sin tener que tocar.

—Whi, olvidaste tu bolso. — Dijo Lack-two sonrojado.

—¡No! ¡Prometí que te ayudaría, fuera lo que fuera! ¡Hoy dormiré contigo! — Dijo Whi-two entre decidida y avergonzada.

Whi-two entró y Lack-two cerró la puerta. Casi con vergüenza, Whi-two preguntó:

—¿El baño está limpio?

—Lo lavo diario. Puedes contar con ello.

—Es que antes de dormir suelo darme un baño para relajarme... Bueno, creo que ni hace falta decirlo...

—Puedes bañarte de 8:30 a 9:30. Las mujeres necesitan más aseo que los chicos.

—No, a las 8:50 ya estoy fuera de la ducha. Seré mujer, pero creo que es exagerado darse largos baños y todavía tardar en vestirse. Pero de todas formas, toca si vas a entrar al baño.

—Bueno, déjame prepararme una cama en el suelo...

—No tengo problemas en dormir en la misma cama contigo siempre y cuando no se te ocurra manosearme mientras duermo.

—Bu-bueno, todo lo que necesites puedes decirme.

0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0

Las gotas de agua caliente caían por el desarrollado cuerpo de Whi-two. Cualquier chico trataría de tocarla de forma indecente por su deseable físico, pero tenía fe en que Lack-two no era ese tipo de persona. Se dispuso a cerrar el grifo del agua para envolver su cuerpo con una de las toallas que tenía y una vez vestida con su camisón, salió del cuarto, donde vio a Lack-two sin ropa, siendo cubierto por una toalla.

—¡Kyaaa! ¡P-perdona Lack! ¡No creí que ya te hubieses desvestido.

—N-no hay problema Whi, tú seca tu cabello e ignora esto ¿Ok?

—¡Eh! ¡Ok!

0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0

Lack-two sentía todo su cuerpo arder. Inicialmente, supuso que era el agua caliente de la regadera, pero luego consideró que la respuesta correcta para esa sensación fue el hecho de que Whi-two lo viera nada más cubierto con una toalla. Eso no le afectaría antes, pero esta vez sentía vergüenza. Sin querer, Lack-two se enamoró de Whi-two en el momento en que le puso las esposas aquella vez. Era extraño, pero ese momento desencadenó una serie de eventos muy emocionales que nadie en la Policía Internacional hubiera creído cuando estamos hablando del Superintendente Lack-two Shadow.

—Uf, ya debería salir.

Lack-two salió de la ducha, se puso una playera azul y unos shorts negros que usaba para dormir. Al salir vio a Whi-two usando la secadora para quitar la humedad de su cabello. Lack-two miró el escritorio y vio a Foongy mirándole con desconfianza. Pronto recibió una ráfaga de aire caliente en el rostro mientras Whi-two reía dulcemente sosteniendo la secadora.

—Siéntate. Sé que suena "ridículo" y "afeminado" que un hombre use una secadora de pelo, pero te diré que son eficientes. — Dijo Whi-two para empezar a secar el cabello de Lack-two.

Lack-two soltó una breve carcajada. —Ok Whi, pero no por ello compraré una de esas cosas.

0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0

—¡Whi-two Light! ¿¡Estás adentro?! ¡Necesito mi libro de matemáticas! — Gritó Yuki golpeando con fuerza la puerta del dormitorio de la chica mencionada.

Pronto Hugh pasó por el lugar. Decidió que mientras Yuki golpeaba la puerta, la asustaría. Se acercó sin hacer ruido y sujetó a Yuki de la cintura. Esta, pensando que era un pervertido, le dio a Hugh un golpe en el estómago.

—¡Ah! ¡Hugh! ¡Maldito, seas o no mi novio no significa que puedas asustarme así!

—Ay, no te enojes, te vi demasiado molesta y quise distraerte. — Dijo Hugh sosteniéndose el estómago.

—Ah, si era eso, ayuda bastante. — Dijo Yuki para darle un corto beso en los labios.

Foongy apareció dando saltitos sosteniendo una nota y unas llaves. Yuki tomó las llaves y Hugh leyó la nota:

_Yuki:__Tu libro de matemáticas está en el escritorio. Te mandé las llaves con Foongy porque fui a atender unos asuntos. NO ME MATES, todavía me acordé de tu libro. Perdona por el inconveniente._

_Whi-two_

Yuki entró a la habitación y sacó su libro. Cerró la puerta con llave y se la entregó a Foongy, que se fue aún dando saltitos.

—Bueno "Yuki Golpes Locos", ya es tarde, déjame te acompaño a tu cuarto. — Dijo Hugh para luego recibir un golpe en la cabeza.

—Acepto tu compañía "Hugh Furias Locas". — Dijo Yuki burlona.

—Hija de... ¿Mi suegra? — Dijo Hugh confundido guardándose sussus insultos.

—Pen... Sativo. — Dijo Yuki sin mostrar su furia.

Foongy los vio. Vaya, sería gracioso que nada más Hugh consiguiera la aprobación de los padres de Yuki, se casaran. Al fin y al cabo, más que novios parecían esposos.

0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0

Eran las doce de la noche. Lack-two y Whi-two dormían pacíficamente en la cama, mientras Foongy dormía en unos cojines junto a Dewott y el huevo. En un movimiento brusco, Whi-two abrazó a Lack-two y este quedó con su rostro cercano a los atributos femeninos de la chica, abrazando su cintura. Lack-two desconocía los sueños de Whi-two, pero sintió un beso en la frente de parte de está.

Del pacifico sueño en que por fin Lack-two y Whi-two confesaban su mutuo amor, el subconsciente de Lack-two le mostró un escenario triste y horrible. Vio a un niño llorar desesperadamente al lado de un cadáver.

—¡Ah! — Gritó Lack-two levemente. Se dio cuenta de la forma en que él y Whi-two dormían y se logró zafar de los suaves brazos de Whi-two, despertando sin notarlo a la chica. Se bajó de la cama y abrió las cortinas para observar la luna en su fase de cuarto menguante. —Es igual... ¡Todo es exactamente igual!

Dicho esto, Lack-two empezó a llorar tirándose al piso, iluminado por la luna.

—¡No me quites otro motivo para vivir! ¡No me quites lo que más amo! — Los gritos de Lack-two eran desesperados y no tenían sentido lógico, era un milagro que nadie en el cuarto paralelo y en las habitaciones adyacentes despertara por tan estridente ruido.

Pronto Lack-two sintió algo que lo abrazaba por la espalda. Identificó la fragancia a vainilla de la chica.

—No sé a quién o a que le hables, pero puedes contarme que pasa o exactamente que es igual. Estoy a tu lado, lo estaré mientras lo necesites. Dime que pasó esta vez.

**Ok... ¡¿Qué clase de Lack-two es este?! ¡Este Lack está muy roto por dentro! Casi me odio por "describir la destrucción del mundo de un pequeño niño", pero me pregunto si una serie de eventos traumáticos pueden explicar la carencia de emociones de Lack... Pero ya verán que no sólo haré sufrir a nuestro amado-odiado protagonista, si no también a Whi... En verdad me odio por hacer sufrir a mis protagonistas favoritos de Pokespe y a la vez a mi shipping favorito.**

**Si buscan más de mi pueden pasarse por mi cuenta de Wattpad, bajo el username AnaSonamyMegpoid1147 o lo pueden encontrar en mi perfil (Hay mucho Corruptedshipping aquí). Haré historias exclusivas:**

**Wattpad:**

**—Trilogía Sintiendo (Corruptedshipping):**

** — Sintiendo**

** — Black White**

** —Two Faced**

**— Mini Historias Corruptedshipping (Versión :**

**— Mi Motivo Para Sonreír**

**— Mini Historias Corruptedshipping (Versión )**

**Ambas Plataformas:**

**— Corrupted Flower**

**Tendré otros libros con otros shippings, pero creo que darle a FanFiction un poco de Corruptedshipping será bueno.**

**Tengo dos semanas de libertad, así que habrán más publicaciones.**


	5. 4 Adios Mamá

El mes pasó volando. La madre de Lack-two ya estaba tan mal que casi no se podía levantar de su cama. Esa noche, ella se encontraba durmiendo, hasta que escuchó la puerta abrirse. Era Lack-two cargando su peluche de Oshawott.

—Mami... He soñado algo feo, ¿Podemos Oshy y yo dormir contigo?

—Claro Lack, recuéstate y cuéntamelo todo.

La madre de Lack-two movió las cobijas y luego ayudó a su hijo a subir.

—Mami... Tengo miedo de quedarme huérfano, ¿Qué haré cuando te vayas? — Preguntó Lack-two triste.

—Yo... No lo sé... Nadie en mi familia estuvo conmigo cuando naciste y no conozco a la familia de papi... No puedo contar con nadie...

—¿Iré a un "huérfanato"?

—Se dice orfanato... No sé, mientras siga aquí, te cuidaré, igual los vecinos se darán cuenta.

—Mami... ¿Nos volveremos a ver?

—Si Lack... Un día tu cuerpo ya estará cansado y simplemente tu alma irá a donde yo voy... Prométeme que harás lo posible por tener una larga vida, tener hijos y una esposa linda, aún sabiendo que no volveré.

—Trato hecho.

Madre e hijo se recostaron. La viuda madre tenía entre sus brazos a su pequeño hijo, cuya cabeza estaba en su pecho, iluminados por la luz de la luna menguante. Cerca de las cuatro de la mañana, Lack-two dormía con tranquilidad.

—Lack, vive tu vida aunque no pueda estar contigo. — Lack-two escuchó esa frase débilmente susurrada.

Lo último que sintió Lack-two fue un beso en su pequeña frente.

La mañana llegó. Lack-two se despertó para pedirle a su madre hacer juntos el desayuno, como llevaba siendo costumbre.

—Buenos días mami. — Dijo Lack-two con una sonrisa mientras movía suavemente a su madre, la cual no reaccionaba. —¿Mami? Despierta. — La mujer seguía sin responder. —¿Mami? Esto ya no es gracioso.

Lack-two corrió hacía la sala y tomó el directorio telefónico. Buscó el número del doctor que atendía a la familia. Tecleó el número rápidamente, tras lo cual una voz algo vieja le respondió.

—Buenos días señora Shadow, ¿Cómo ha estado?

—Disculpe doctor, no es mi mamá la que habla, soy yo, el niño del peluche del Oshawott.

—¿Lack-two? ¿Qué pasó con tu mamá? ¿Porqué me llamas tan temprano?

—Mami no se mueve. Traté de despertarla como siempre, pero no responde.

—Lack-two... Llama a la policía.

—¿Porqué doctor? ¿Pasa algo malo?

—¿El corazón de tu madre no late? ¿No respira?

Lack-two dejó el teléfono a un lado y corrió con su mamá. Acercó su oído al lugar dónde le enseñaron estaba el corazón. No latía. Sacó un espejo y lo puso debajo de la nariz de su madre. El espejo no se empañó. Corrió a la sala y tomó el teléfono.

—¡Doctor! ¡Mamá no respira! ¡El corazón de mamá no late! — Gritó Lack-two asustado.

—Lamentablemente, ha llegado su hora. Voy hacía allá, llama a la policía.

—Si doctor, gracias.

Lack-two tenía apenas cinco años, pero entendía lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Llamó a la policía, y terminada la llamada, corrió hacía su madre. Sólo lloró, fue lo único que podía hacer.

—¡Mami, ¿Porqué tú y papá me han dejado solo?!

**4\. Adios Mamá**

—¡No me quites otro motivo para vivir! ¡No me quites lo que más amo! — Los gritos de Lack-two eran desesperados y no tenían sentido lógico, era un milagro que nadie en el cuarto paralelo y en las habitaciones adyacentes despertara por tan estridente ruido.

Pronto Lack-two sintió algo que lo abrazaba por la espalda. Identificó la fragancia a vainilla de la chica.

—No sé a quién o a que le hables, pero puedes contarme que pasa o exactamente que es igual. Estoy a tu lado, lo estaré mientras lo necesites. Dime que pasó esta vez.

Lack-two se dio la vuelta. Sin contenerse, Lack-two se lanzó a los brazos de Whi-two, estallando en llanto. Lack-two tenía su rostro en un lugar que a Whi-two no le era agradable, pero no tenía que molestarse con el enfurecido y depresivo chico que le confiaba sus problemas.

—¿Qué ocurrió esta vez? — Preguntó Whi-two triste.

—Era mi mamá... Ella murió cerca de las cuatro de la mañana. Yo tenía cinco años cuando eso ocurrió. Fui a su cuarto a causa de que el hecho de quedar huérfano no me dejaba tranquilo. La luna era un cuarto menguante y... La forma en que estabamos durmiendo, era exactamente como mi mamá y yo estuvimos abrazados ese día. Además, ella, antes de irse, besó mi frente de la forma en que tu lo hiciste. — Dijo Lack-two manteniendo la cabeza baja.

Whi-two abrió los ojos en estado de shock. Ella se quedó soñando con el momento en que Lack-two la besó. Creyó estar besando su almohada, ya le decía su cerebro que eso se sentía como una frente.

—No he hecho nada bueno por ti. No importa. Sólo me iré. — Dijo Whi-two para abrir la habitación y salir corriendo.

—¡Whi! ¡Por favor vuelve! — Gritó Lack-two desesperado. — Te amo, creo que es la única razón por la que te he confiado los recuerdos más turbios de mi mente.

Foongy observó todo. Sin duda, el señor perfecto que todo el mundo conocía había dejado de existir, siendo reemplazado por un chico con demasiados problemas que sólo pensó en hacer algo tan estúpido como herirse a si mismo. El pokémon hongo tocó la rodilla de Lack-two en señal de condolencias.

—Soy un estúpido ¿No, Foongy? — El pokémon planta veneno hizo un gesto negatorio. —¿Qué debo hacer? — El Foongus señaló la puerta. —Iré por ella Foongy. Ella me dio su mano cuando yo lloré. Ella no fue inútil al ayudarme. El inútil fui yo por darle otras expectativas. Ahora debo devolver el favor enorme que me hizo.

Lack-two salió corriendo del cuarto, decidido a encontrar a Whi-two y pedirle disculpas... Y si era posible, también mostrarle sus sentimientos de forma sincera.

0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0

Whi-two lloraba en un mirador que tenía la escuela en la terraza. Vio la navaja que le quitó alguna vez a Lack-two. La tomó y acercó el filo a su brazo.

—¡No puedo! — Gritó Whi-two lanzando la navaja a otro lado. — Debo demostrarle a Lack-two que no lloraré por ser una mala amiga.

0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0

Lack-two, con ayuda de un Growlithe que la policía le prestó para una misión, empezó a rastrear a Whi-two. Llegó a la terraza y finalmente al mirador, lugar donde Whi-two yacía acostada en una banca, llorando sin cesar.

—Whi... Hasta que te logré encontrar...

—No me necesitas... Sólo te recordé algo que fue demasiado doloroso para ti...

—Lo fue, sin dudas, pero recordarlo y contártelo me hizo superarlo. Ya no lloraré por que mi mamá murió... De hecho, realmente estoy feliz de que seamos amigos...

Lack-two secó las lágrimas de Whi-two mientras está lo miraba con una sonrisa. Ambos se levantaron de la banca, pero antes de irse, Lack-two dijo:

—Quiero pagarte por lo que has hecho por mi.

—Lack-two, eso no es nece... ¡¿Mmmf?!

Lack-two sujetó la cara de Whi-two entre sus manos y unió de nuevo sus labios. Lack-two había decidido que la iba a besar un largo rato para ver su expresión. Se emocionó bastante en el momento en que Whi-two pasó sus manos por detrás de su cuello, abrazandolo. Lack-two bajó sus manos hasta llegar a la cintura de Whi-two, abrazandola de igual forma.

El beso se vio interrumpido por culpa de unas intensas luces que parpadeaban. Al inicio pensaron que eran los vigilantes de los dormitorios que les pondrían un reporte por salir a esas horas de la noche, pero resultaron ser Dewott con una cámara y Foongy con el huevo en sus manos; ambos montando a Keldemaru. Dewott levantó un dedo arriba, en señal de que la foto había quedado bien, Foongy daba saltitos de alegría y Keldemaru sonrió al ver que su entrenador si podía tener emociones.

—Ja, que chistosos. — Dijo Lack-two entre molesto y sonrojado.

—A verla, quiero ver que tal quedo. — Dijo Whi-two tomando la cámara para luego ver la foto. —¡Lack! ¡Dewott sacó una muy linda foto! ¡La quiero impresa!

—Ok Whi, en la tarde la imprimo y te la doy. — Dijo Lack-two para luego besar la frente de Whi-two.

—¿Y? ¿Aún somos amigos? — Preguntó Whi-two sin comprender nada.

—Si tú lo deseas, ¿Quieres ser mi novia? —Preguntó Lack-two con una sonrisa.

—Si Lack, seamos novios.

Volvieron a unir sus labios por un minuto.

—Volvamos adentro, ¿Está bien?

—Vamos.

0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0

La escuela entera se sorprendió: Lack-two Shadow, el chico más popular de aquel lugar, y Whi-two Light, una chica de la que casi nadie sabía, llegaron tomados de las manos, con los dedos entrelazados. Además, se habían besado y Lack-two tuvo que aclarar que tenía una muy linda y gentil novia.

Ahora todo era felicidad... ¿O no?

—Polo... — Pensó Lack-two mientras caminaba junto con Whi-two. — ¿Qué quisiste decir con que nos veríamos en tres meses?

**No creí que haría que Lack-two y Whi-two fueran novios TAN pronto, pero esa no era tan mala idea considerando el final... Pero, ¿Quién es Polo? Sólo yo lo sé. Si tienen Amino y están en Pokémon Special Amino, la comunidad del manga en español, los invito a leer mis realmente pocos blogs. Esta historia y un proyecto, titulado Corrupted Flower, se publicarán también en Amino. Si me buscan soy Ana Crystal y tengo una foto de Lack-two y Whi-two, mi actual foto de perfil aquí y en Wattpad.**

**Gracias por su atención.**


	6. Primer Preludio Especial, Pero Roto

**Preludio 1.**

**Especial, Pero Roto**

Alguien tocó la puerta. Lack-two se secó las lágrimas y corrió hacia la puerta principal. Al abrirla, un hombre vestido de beige, de cabello negro y cara larga, junto con una mujer vestida de negro, de cabello lila y notoriamente más comprensiva estaban parados ahí con una carpeta.

—Buenos días pequeño, ¿Dónde están tus padres? — Preguntó el hombre.

—Mi papá murió hace un mes y mi mamá acaba de fallecer. — Respondió Lack-two algo decaído. — Pasen y tomen asiento

—¿Eres hijo único? — Preguntó la mujer extrañada.

—Si. — Respondió algo triste.

—¿Conoces a algún familiar con el que podamos llevarte? — Preguntó el hombre serio.

—Los familiares de mamá no me quisieron. Hoy en día siguen sin quererme. Papá era el último de su familia. — Dijo Lack-two sin disimular que estaba triste.

—¿Cómo te llamas y cuantos años tienes? — Preguntó la mujer sacando unos papeles y un bolígrafo.

—Lack-two. Lack-two Shadow.

—Que nombre más extraño. ¿Cómo se escribe? — Preguntó el hombre.

—Ele mayúscula, a, se, ca, guión corto, te, doble u, o, espacio, ese mayúscula, hache, a, de, o y doble u.

—Lo dices muy rápido. Lack-two, él es el agente Looker. Yo soy la agente Anabel.

—Si quieren puedo escribir mi nombre en un papel.

—Bueno, hazlo. — Dijo Looker.

Lack-two corrió a su cuarto, bajó con unas hojas de máquina y unos crayones y se sentó de nuevo en el sofá. Escribió en la hoja con letras grandes "Lack-two Shadow".

—Vaya, la letra es realmente legible. ¿Tienes 9 años?

—No, tengo 5 años y un mes.

—Vaya, eres muy listo. — Reconoció Looker. —Oye Anabel, él podría...

—No Looker. Detestaría que este niño pierda su libertad. — Dijo Anabel seria escribiendo unas cosas en el papel. —¿Cómo se llamaba tu mamá?

—Nívea Shadow. — Dijo Lack-two triste.

—¿Murió viuda?

—Si.

—¿Familiares?

—No los conozco.

—Anota tu nombre en esta línea.

Lack-two escribió en la línea, para revisar el título del documento.

—¿Acta de defunción?

—Esto... — Looker no supo que responder.

Anabel activó un holograma en que se vio el mapa de la región de Unova. Este tenía puntos azules, que eran ciudades; y puntos rojos, que eran pueblos. Habían puntos de otros colores desperdigados por todo el mapa.

—Lack-two, tendremos que llevarte a un orfanato. Ahí hay muchos niños y niñas como tú, y te conseguirán una nueva familia. — Dijo Looker sonriendo.

—¿Un "huerfanato"... orfanato?

—Si. Todos esos puntos naranjas son orfanatos. Hay uno en Ciudad Virbank, uno en Ciudad Driftveil y uno en Pueblo Lentimas. ¿A cuál quieres ir?

—¿Dónde es más silencioso?

—En Pueblo Lentimas, ¿Quieres estar en ese?

—Quiero ver si me gusta el silencio.

—Bueno, ve y empaca ropa, zapatos, objetos de aseo personal y lleva contigo unos juguetes. — Dijo Anabel para sacar de su bolsillo una paleta. —¿Quieres la paleta?

—Si señorita Anabel. — Dijo Lack-two tomando la paleta para subir a su cuarto.

—¿Sabes? He oído que el orfanato de Pueblo Lentimas es el mejor que hay en Unova. — Dijo Looker ayudando a Lack-two a empacar.

—¿En serio? Yo jamás he sabido de que es la calma y el silencio.

—¿Es por eso que un niño de Ciudad Negra insiste en ir a una comunidad rural?

—Probablemente. Sólo una vez no escuché nada de ruido. Habíamos ido al rancho cercano a Pueblo Floccesy. Fue un gran día, me hice amigo de un Riolu que corría en el pasto.

—No le digas a Anabel que te dije, pero, cuando crezcas, puedes ayudar a las personas.

—¡¿En serio?!

—Si. Puedes unirte a la Policía Internacional, que es en donde trabajo.

—¿Qué hace la policía?

—Detienen a las malas personas para que no lastimen a las personas buenas. Suena emocionante, ¿No?

—¡Si! ¡¿Cómo podré unirme?!

Looker metió un folleto y una tarjeta en la maleta. Acto seguido, al ver que estaba casi llena, dijo:

—Te dejé un folleto y mi número. A los siete años ya puedes unirte a nuestros cuarteles como recluta. Si para entonces tienes una nueva familia, pídeles que te lleven, y si no, llega la oferta igual. — Dijo Looker antes de oír los pasos de Anabel en las escaleras.

—¿Todo listo? — Preguntó Anabel con una sonrisa.

—Escoge unos juguetes Lack-two. — Le indicó Looker al niño.

—Me llevaré a Oshy... Y también a Teptep. — Dijo Lack-two guardando un peluche de Tepig y uno de Oshawott en la maleta, la cual cerró de inmediato.

—Llamaré al sistema de lotes para llevar a uno todo lo que haya en esta casa. Así, cuando crezcas, recuperarás tus pertenencias familiares. — Dijo Looker tomando su teléfono y disponiéndose a teclear un número.

Anabel ayudó a Lack-two a bajar su maleta y luego Lack-two y Looker bajaron.

Lack-two le dio una última mirada a su vieja casa. Anabel subió la maleta en la cajuela del auto y Looker entró a la cabina del conductor. Lack-two iba a subir al auto hasta que vio a una niña de cabello castaño cuyo sombrero se le había volado.

Lack-two se subió en una pequeña grada para luego subir encima del auto para atrapar el sombrero, todo esto con gran velocidad, impresionando a Looker y a Anabel. Tras bajar, le dio a la niña su sombrero. La niña se notaba impresionada.

—Ciudad Negra es ventosa en estos días. Agarra bien tu sombrero. — Dijo Lack-two sonriendo.

—Gracias por atrapar mi sombrero, yo... — Dijo la niña antes de ser interrumpida.

—¡Hija! ¡Ven acá¡ — Gritó una señora aludiendo a la pequeña.

—Tengo que irme. — La niña depositó un pequeño beso en la mejilla derecha de Lack-two. — Espero nos volvamos a ver, niño Exeguttor.

—Adios, niña del sombrero. — Lack-two se despidió antes de subir al auto.

Tras subir y ponerse el cinturón de seguridad, el auto avanzó en camino a Pueblo Undella. El auto pasó junto a la niña y su madre. La pequeña se despidió feliz al verlo. Lack-two se sonrojó al verla y recordar el beso. Se llevó la mano a la mejilla... Algo estaba mal dentro de él...

El viaje pasó sin muchas novedades. En Pueblo Undella, vio una familia con dos hijos... Pero ya no deseaba una familia... ¿Ya no quería cariño?

Cerca de la Montaña Reversal, vio a un niño muy pequeño llorando... Él también quería llorar, pero ya no podía... ¿Sus lágrimas se acabaron? ¿O dejaba de sentir dolor?

En Pueblo Lentimas, vio una niña enfadada pateando rocas... Antes quería acabar con el borracho que causó el accidente de su padre... ¿Estaba dejando de sentir furia?

El pediatra de su familia dijo siempre que Lack-two era especial. Aprendió a leer a los dos años y a los tres años su letra era entendible. Su primera palabra fue dicha teniendo diez meses de nacido. Lo que realmente separaba a Lack-two de su familia materna eran las visiones de su bisabuela, una vieja psíquica, que veía algo romperse lentamente del pequeño mientras este crecía y aprendía algo nuevo. Los familiares del niño le tenían pavor, llamándolo con una palabra cuyo significado el pequeño no entendía: "sociópata".

Lack-two despertó de golpe. Estaba en el parque de Ciudad Aspertia, recostado a la sombra de un árbol. Se sentó y vio que había estado dormido en regazo de Whi-two, que se estaba quedando dormida. Besó la frente de Whi-two y decidió llevarla a su habitación. No entendía la relación de la niña del sombrero con los siete meses en el orfanato y, lo más inquietante, la tragedia de Polo y la hipnótica y enigmante canción de cuna del mes de Diciembre del año de 2005.

Lack-two llegó a su habitación y recostó a Whi-two en su cama, la cobijó y él se sentó en su escritorio. Sacó una carpeta en que estaba escrita "31 niños desaparecidos en Pueblo Lentimas,Diciembre del 2005". Lo primero que vio fue un dibujo bastante escalofriante. Cerró la carpeta con miedo... Como olvidar a Polo... Como olvidar el primer indicio de violencia que él vio, alguien especial, pero roto.

**Nota de Autora: Trato de mezclar los nuevos indicios del pasado de Lack-two con mis propias ideas. Lack-two, desde los tres años siendo un policía... Agh, con esas historias de vida tan intensas que Kusaka plantea y Yamamoto ilustra, realmente me cuesta pensar que Pokémon sea para niños. Pronto verán la evidencia de un miedo infantil que tengo, luego sabrán de que hablo.**


	7. 5 Un Niño Llamado Polo Winter

—Niños y niñas, hoy llega un nuevo compañero. Anda, preséntate. — Dijo la trabajadora social del orfanato.

—Mi nombre es Lack-two, tengo cinco años, un mes y dos días. Vengo de Ciudad Negra.

Los niños lo veían de forma extraña. Ningún niño era tan preciso. Sólo un niño lo ignoró completamente. El niño moldeaba algo con plastilina amarilla.

—¡Polo! — Gritó una de las encargadas del orfanato. —¡¿Oíste algo de lo que tu nuevo compañero dijo?!

—Lack-two, cinco años con un mes y dos días, Ciudad Negra. ¿Fallé en algo? — Respondió el niño, un chico un poco más grande en tamaño que Lack-two. Este tenía el cabello blanco y ojos grises.

—N-no... — Respondió Lack-two nervioso.

—Bueno Lack-two, ahora puedes jugar o buscar amigos, más tarde te indicaré donde dormirás. — Respondió la encargada del orfanato.

El día siguió su curso. Lack-two se había quedado en una esquina aterrado, era extraño estar entre tantos niños pero saber que nadie venía a buscarlo específicamente a él. Sostenía a Oshy y a Teptep en sus brazos y empezó a caminar por la sala. Se acercó al niño albino, que estaba haciendo algo con la plastilina.

—¿Qué haces? — Preguntó Lack-two extrañado.

—Hago a un pokémon. — Respondió el niño acomodando unas cosas.

—¿Y qué pokémon es ese?

—Se llama Hypno. Me parece interesante.

—Se ve muy realista.

—Lo sé. Siempre lo que moldeo con mis manos sale bien. Por eso me alejo mucho de los demás.

—Yo sé leer y escribir desde los dos años. También hago dibujos bastante claros. Al menos eso decía el pediatra con el que me llevaban.

—Dibuja a Hypno entonces.

Lack-two sacó de su maleta unos crayones. Se veían poco usados. Viendo la figura que el niño moldeó, Lack-two empezó a hacer la figura de dicho pokémon. Se veía desde lejos que era el mismo pokémon el niño.

—Muy bien Lack-two, sólo te falta algo.

—¿Ah si?

—Si.

El niño tomó un crayón gris y dibujó un péndulo.

—Ahora si es un Hypno.

—¿Porqué tiene un péndulo?

—No lo sé. No he acabado el libro que leía. Soy...

—Polo. Lo recuerdo claramente.

—Je, eres perceptivo.

—¿Quieres jugar conmigo?

—No tengo peluches o muñecos o cosas así. Perdona Lack-two.

—Te lo regalo. Lo llamé Teptep, pero es un Tepig.

—No podría, es tuyo...

—Aún tendría a Oshy, mi Oshawott. No tengo problema con que lo tengas.

—¿Ok? Juguemos... ¿Cómo se juega?

—Sólo imagínalo. Es la fórmula para este juego.

Ambos niños rieron enérgicamente. Ese, era el inicio de una amistad entre dos huérfanos. Una amistad iniciada por una figura hecha de plastilina, un dibujo y los peluches de un Tepig y un Oshawott. Lack-two confió en que era lo que ganó por perder a sus padres.

**5\. Un Niño Llamado Polo Winter**

El invierno había llegado a Ciudad Aspertia. La navidad estaba a tan sólo siete días. Lack-two no estaba en su cuarto, pero cierta castaña si.

—Foongy, ¿Crees que esta búsqueda nos ayudará a darle a Lack-two el mejor regalo navideño de toda su vida? — Preguntó Whi-two con una sonrisa.

El Foongus afirmó revisando debajo de la cama de Lack-two. No había realmente mucho. Whi-two tiró por error una carpeta. Las hojas no se desacomodaron, pero el contenido llamó la atención de Whi-two. La chica tomó la carpeta y leyó en la portada, "31 niños desaparecidos en Pueblo Lentimas, Diciembre del 2005". Whi-two observó la carpeta y le dio una hojeada. Los dibujos de un Hypno, la información de varios niños y niñas y fotografías bastante escalofriantes abundaban en la carpeta. Su interés se vio aumentado tras leer un nombre que llamó su atención. El nombre del vigésimo quinto niño, Polo Winter. La foto de este niño era la foto de dos niños que se veían felices. Uno se parecía a Lack-two. Encontró un registro de los niños del internado. Se detuvo en una hoja con apellidos que iniciaban con la letra "S". La dejó perpleja un nombre: "Shadow, Lack-two". Soltó la carpeta al ver a Lack-two frente frente suyo, aterrada. La expresión del chico no era fija: parecía molesto, triste y asustado a la vez.

—Dame eso Whi.

—P-perdona L-Lack, me lo encontré por error... D-de verdad no quise... ¡¿Mmmf?!

Lack-two silenció a Whi-two dándole un beso bastante cálido en los labios. Whi-two cerró los ojos lentamente, correspondiendo el beso.

—Te perdono Whi, está bien.

—Debes dejar de robarme besos. Ahora vas a tener que arrestarte.

—Oh vamos, llevas tres meses con eso. Y se supone que tu eres la dulce.

—Pero desde que somos novios te la pasas besándome de imprevisto.

—¿Y? Es normal, eso me dijo Hugh.

—Bueno, te la paso por que navidad es en siete días.

—Traje chocolate caliente, ¿Quieres?

—Si hablamos de chocolate la respuesta es "si" sin dudas.

—¿Y si te hablan de mi?

—Mmm... También.

—¡Dudaste! ¡Exijo saber si me prefieres antes que al chocolate!

—Te prefiero. Un chocolate no puede besarme ni abrazarme. Pero los chocolates son ricos.

—¿Y yo no soy rico?

—De dinero, no lo sé. De lo otro, ni sueñes con que te responderé eso pervertido. Igual no puedo.

—Ah ok, el chocolate no puede contra mi...

—Pero creo que lo mejor de todo sería tú sosteniendo un chocolate que hicieras con tus propias manos.

—Bueno bueno, necesito ir por unas cosas familiares.

—¡Yo voy, yo voy! — Gritó Whi-two con una sonrisa.

—Uf, ok.

—¡Yei!

0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0

Lack-two y Whi-two volaron hasta Ciudad Nacrene. Caminaron hasta unas bodegas. Lack-two habló un momento con el propietario de las bodegas, quien le entregó unas llaves. Lack-two y Whi-two caminaron hasta una bodega con el nombre de Lack-two. Ambos entraron. Whi-two quedó maravillada al ver todo lo que había.

—¿Te gusta?

—¡¿Todo esto tenías cuando niño?!

—Si. Mi padre era un gran coleccionista de consolas de PokéNintendo. Me crié jugando videojuegos de los noventas.

—Gracias por traerme contigo.

—¿Porqué?

—Esto... Por qué en unos días seré Whi-two Claus, Mamá Whi-two o Santa Whi-two, lo que elijas.

—¿Ok? Fingiré que entendí eso.

—¿Y esto? — Dijo Whi-two viendo unos peluches de los iniciales. Tomó el que se asemejaba a Tepig. Estaba muy manchado de tinta roja.

—Déjalo en la caja. — Dijo Lack-two casi ordenándolo.

—¿Porqué? — Preguntó Whi-two sin entender el cambio de su conducta

—Sólo déjalo en la caja. — Lack-two parecía molestarse aún más.

—¿Porqué...? — Whi-two siguió insistiendo.

—¡Sólo deja el maldito peluche en la estúpida caja! — Gritó Lack-two bastante furioso.

Whi-two se asustó enormemente al ver esa faceta de Lack-two. Dejó el peluche en la caja, se ocultó detrás de un sofá y se escuchó un poco de llanto viniendo de aquel lugar.

—Uf... Prefiero no explicarlo... — Trató de explicar Lack-two sintiéndose culpable al escuchar a Whi-two llorando.

—¿Confías en mí? — Whi-two preguntó aún llorando.

—Si.

—¿Qué pasa con ese peluche? Si es algo que te duele, puedes explicármelo. Perdona si te estoy molestando.

—Tiene que ver con un amigo que fue especial para mi.

—¿Un amigo?

—Si. Él... Él se llamaba Polo Winter.


	8. 6 La Turbia Historia de Polo

Los niños jugaban con sus pistolas de agua, ya que Pueblo Lentimas era extremadamente caluroso en el mes de julio. Las niñas solamente observaban, considerando infantil el juego de los niños. Estos, por su parte, corrían usando shorts y estaban sin playeras o camisas. Lack-two y Polo no eran la excepción: Lack-two se desplazaba sin problemas y Polo hacía elaboradas estrategias para seguir evadiendo y atacando.

—Psss... Polo.

—¿Qué pasa Lack-two?

—Escuché que Sora oculta chocolates. Al que le acierte se los dará.

—Bueno... Ocultáte detrás de las niñas y le disparas por atrás. Yo iré por detrás de los arbustos.

—De acuerdo.

Lack-two corría, haciendo rodadas. Evitaba lanzar chorros de agua para no llamar la atención. Pronto alguien detectó a Lack-two, que dio una rodada hacía un arbusto, por lo que los chorros de agua cayeron sobre las niñas, que, indignadas, tomaron globos con agua y los empezaron a aventar a los niños. Lack-two y Polo lograron desplazarse hasta llegar detrás del niño de los chocolates, un tal Sora. Ambos apuntaron bien y los chorros de agua empaparon a Sora, que se dio la vuelta riéndose.

—Jejeje, así que los emos superdotados lograron mojarme. Lo prometido es deuda. — Dijo Sora sacando unos diez chocolates.

—Por mi quédate uno mío. — Dijo Polo con modestia.

—También conserva uno de los míos. — Dijo Lack-two tomando solo cuatro chocolates.

—Bueno... Gracias emos superdotados. — Dijo Sora guardándose dos chocolates.

Lack-two y Polo se fueron detrás de un arbusto que daba hacía el exterior. Desde ahí, la Montaña Reversal era bastante alta e imponente. Ambos empezaron a comerse los chocolates mientras reían y chocaban puños en señal de victoria.

—Hey Lack-two.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Tú primer día aquí... ¿Porqué no dejabas de tocarte la mejilla derecha?

—Verás... Antes de llegar aquí, atrapé el sombrero de una niña y se lo devolví. Ella me besó la mejilla y...

—Uuuy, Lack-two tiene novia...

—¡No es mi novia! ¡Sólo la he visto una vez!

—Ok ok ok... — Polo levantó sus brazos como si fueran títeres para luego tratar de imitar la voz de Lack-two. —Hey Polo, ¿Recuerdas la niña del sombrero de la que te hablé? Pues nos vamos a casar y te voy a pedir que seas el padrino...

—Ja, que chistoso saliste, ¿No?

—En serio, cuando seamos adultos, tú serás mi padrino de bodas y yo seré tu padrino de esa cosa ¿Trato hecho?

—Trato hecho.

—¿Qué harás cuando crezcas, Lack-two?

—Quiero ser un policía.

—Tu sueño es algo ambicioso. Yo quiero criar y pescar Magicarps.

—¡Esos pokémon sólo saben salpicar!

—Lack-two... Sólo llevamos un mes de conocernos... Pero te considero como el hermano que nunca tuve.

—Polo... Tu también eres un hermano para mi... ¡Tengo una idea!

—¿Eh? ¿Qué idea?

—Cuando vengan los adultos a adoptar niños, hay que parecer hermanos. Así las parejas se verán forzadas a adoptarnos a los dos o no adoptar a ninguno.

—Creo que es el mejor plan que has tenido.

—Es la única vez que he tenido un plan.

—Por eso.

Ambos niños soltaron varias carcajadas. Dos huérfanos, ahora considerándose hermanos, sonreían viendo el gigantesco Monte Reversal. Haciendo promesas y pensando en el futuro y lo que el destino les deparaba, la noche llegó.

**6\. La Turbia Historia de Polo**

—¿Confías en mí? — Whi-two preguntó aún llorando.

—Si.

—¿Qué pasa con ese peluche? Si es algo que te duele, puedes explicármelo. Perdona si te estoy molestando.

—Tiene que ver con un amigo que fue especial para mi.

—¿Un amigo?

—Si. Él... Él se llamaba Polo Winter.

—¿Polo Winter? — Preguntó Whi-two recordando el nombre que leyó en los archivos.

—Si... Ambos éramos muy cercanos. Prometimos que haríamos de todo para ser adoptados por la misma familia, contábamos nuestros anhelos y deseos para cuando crecieramos... Pero no siempre algo sale como lo planeas... — Dijo Lack-two mientras se dejaba caer en el piso.

—¿Qué pasó con él? ¿Porqué el Tepig de peluche te trae malos recuerdos?

—Ese Tepig... Ese peluche se tiñó con la sangre de Polo... Antes de ser adoptado, Polo desapareció una noche. Al día siguiente lo buscamos. Lo encontramos muerto dentro de la Casa Extraña... ¿O la conoces como Villa Horroris?

—L-lo siento, no quise recordarte algo malo. — Dijo Whi-two para sentarse al lado de Lack-two.

—No es tu culpa Whi... Crecí teniéndole miedo al que causó la muerte de Polo.

—¿Quién la causó?

—Prefiero no hablar de ello, me pone incómodo.

—Bueno, si no estás dispuesto a hablar de ello, no te obligaré a que me cuentes. Si necesitas decírmelo, te escucharé... Hey, ¿Sabes que te amo?

—Si... Me lo dices diario siendo bastante dulce... Gracias por escucharme.

—Todos necesitamos desahogarnos, hasta el mismísimo ex "señor perfección".

—Realmente no quiero celebrar la navidad... Ni año nuevo... Duelen mucho esas fechas...

—¿En serio?

—Si... No te lo dije antes por que pensé que dirías que eso es egoísta de mi parte. Creo que soy la única persona que vive deprimida en fechas felices para otros.

—No celebraremos la navidad y tampoco año nuevo si te es incómodo. No te pediré nada si te estoy incomodando. En serio. No celebremos nada si eso te molesta. Podemos simplemente pasar la noche juntos hablando, viendo nuestra película y burlándonos de mi cara, tomando chocolate caliente, hacer una fortaleza y hacer lo que sea, jugar al karaoke o hasta una simple guerra de cosquillas. Créeme, soy muy básica, hagamos juntos lo que hagamos juntos siempre voy a sonreír mientras pueda verte feliz.

—Si es por ti, entonces si celebraré la navidad. Hasta año nuevo. Tú también me importas mucho y... ¡¿Mmmf?!

Por primera vez desde que ambos salían, fue Whi-two la que le robó un beso a Lack-two. Lack-two atrajo a Whi-two hacia él. El beso inició tranquilo, hasta que Whi-two sintió la lengua de Lack-two queriéndose meter a su boca. Whi-two se separó abruptamente, aún no se sentía lista para eso.

—Perdona Whi, creo que me pasé.

—Hm... Si, te perdono... Pero me da miedo "eso". Seremos mayores de edad, pero a veces me sigo sintiendo como una niña...

—Yo esperaré cuanto sea necesario por ti. No te haré algo que no quieras.

—Gracias Lack.

—Además... Ni siquiera estoy urgido, te lo prometo.

—Ja, pensé en nuestros compañeros.

—¿Qué harás cuando termines la universidad Whi?

—No lo he pensado. Tal vez quiera dejar esas habitaciones de la escuela.

—Ja, entonces consigamos un buen trabajo y compremos una casa. Creo que una vez que podamos instalarnos, reuniría bastante dinero y te pediría matrimonio.

—Pareces seguro de que aceptaré ser tu novia otros cinco años y luego te diré que si quiero casarme contigo.

—No tengo pruebas pero tampoco dudas... Sin duda el otro día que nos quedamos dormidos en tu cuarto no escuché el momento en que dijiste que si querías ser mi esposa y que tuviéramos unos diez hijos.

—¡Yo jamás dije diez hijos, dije uno o dos nada más!

—Ja, acabas de admitir que si soñabas con casarte conmigo, no te culpo, ¿Quién no te quisiera como esposa?

—¿Qué dices? No soy la mejor mujer de todas.

—Para mí si lo eres.

—Je, gracias.

Lack-two tomó la caja en la que estaban los peluches. Tomó un peluche de Snivy y se lo dio a Whi-two.

—Es para ti. Aún no es navidad, pero quise dártelo.

—Gracias.

Lack-two tomó una caja con consolas de videojuegos y cajas con videojuegos, y otra con fotografías enmarcadas.

—Era todo por lo que vine. ¿Volvemos a casa?

—Bueno, vamos pero quiero un café. Te compro uno si quieres.

—Bueno, esta bien, un capuchino.

—Un mokaccino y un capuchino, de acuerdo.

Lack-two se quedó esperando enfrente del museo de Ciudad Nacrene y Whi-two fue a la cafetería. Vio a Whi-two salir al lado de N. Ambos parecían animados en su charla. Se acercó disimuladamente y escuchó un fragmento de la charla.

—¿Y que has hecho después de salvar a Unova?

—Bueno... Empecé a salir con uno de mis compañeros dex holders.

—Déjame adivinar. El policía.

—Si. Puede ser muy buen novio. Y lo es. No me presiona a hacer lo que él quiera, me trata bastante bien. Si me lo pide, hasta me caso con él.

—Ah, tan precipitados. Bueno, había encontrado un niño y por eso vine hasta aquí. Le compré ropa y comida. Haré que ese pequeño huérfano tenga la mejor infancia posible.

—¿Lo adoptará? Lo felicito.

—Si. Yo fui huérfano, te aseguro que no es nada bueno.

—Gracias, debo volver con mi novio.

Lack-two volvió rápido al museo y disimuló estar ahí esperando a Whi-two. Estaba feliz, inexplicablemente feliz.

—Ya tengo los cafés. ¿Nos vamos? ¡¿Mmmf?!

Lack-two le robó un beso corto a Whi-two. Sacó a Genesect, ambos subieron a él y se fueron volando.

o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

—Whi, vamos a llevar los juguetes para donar a los orfanatos. ¿Vienes?

—Si mamá. — Respondió una niña de cinco años y cabellos castaños amarrados en dos moños.

La pequeña observó las cajas y puso su atención en la caja de juguetes para el orfanato de Pueblo Lentimas. Dentro, puso un peluche de Snivy al que le puso un lacito rosa como el que le encantaba hacer. Entre las manos del Snivy, puso una nota que decía "para cabeza de Exeggutor".


	9. 7 Bajo la Misma Estrella

Las encargadas del orfanato llegaron a la sala donde los niños jugaban cargando varias cajas. En todas ellas decía "Orfanato De Pueblo Lentimas". Todos los años, en los meses de agosto y diciembre, llegaban esas extrañas cajas, siendo estas muy simples a comparación de las de diciembre.

—Miren niños, esta vez donaron muchos juguetes. ¿No es divertido? Pasen a verlos.

Los niños y niñas corrieron hacía la caja. Todos veían ordenadamente los juguetes. Polo enfocó su atención en un Snivy de peluche con un lazo rosa, mientras Lack-two se quedó embobado viendo los tantos juguetes. Este optó por tomar un Foongus de peluche.

Ambos niños corrieron hacía un sector del cuarto y se sentaron para ver los peluches. Polo notó que en el Snivy había una nota. La leyó en voz más o menos alta, sólo para que Lack-two escuchará.

—"Para cabeza de Exeggutor". Hey Lack, tu novia te mandó este Snivy.

Lack-two tomó la nota y la leyó. Recordó a la niña que le dijo así unos meses antes.

—Pfff, Polo, te dije que no es mi novia. Sólo le hice un favor.

—Ay bueno... ¿Qué? ¿Te gustó el Snivy de tu nov... amiga?

—Es lindo, aunque el lazito me hace suponer que el Snivy es hembra.

—Lack, esto es un ejemplo del karma. Por lo qué leí, cuando Snivy y Oshawott evolucionan, pasan a ser Servine y Dewott, y posteriormente Serperior y Samurott. Resulta que Servine, Serperior, Dewott y Samurott son del mismo grupo huevo. O sea, tu eres tu Oshawott, la niña del sombrero es el Snivy y yo soy el Tepig. Yo seré el padrino y punto.

—Aja, si... Si mi Oshawott se llama Oshy y tu Tepig se llama Teptep, ¿Cómo se llamará el Snivy?

—Mmm... No lo sé, tú dime.

—¿Qué te parece Nivy?

—Oshy, Nivy y Teptep, ¡Perfecto!

—Oye Lack... ¿No te molesta que te diga Lack?

—No, para nada.

—¿Y si te digo Lácteo?

—Pienso que quieres leche de chocolate con galletas.

—No, que te diga a ti Lácteo.

—Me da lo mismo, suena casi igual a Lack-two. ¿Qué opinas si te digo el hermano de Marco?

—Pf, chistoso, algo aprendiste leyendo esos libros de historia... Lack-two, ¿Cuál es tu signo del zodiaco?

—¿Yo? Creo que Bouffalant. Es la constelación que se ve por allá.

—Je, yo soy Gothorita. Es esa que está cerca de Bouffalant.

—¿Porqué parecen unidos por un hilo?

—Dicen que los Bouffalant se llevan con los Gothorita. Yo jamás creí eso.

—¿Hmmm? Creo que yo si.

—¿Ah si? ¿Porqué crees eso?

—Tú y yo somos muy buenos amigos. Creo que nuestros signos del zodiaco nos unieron.

—Lack, ¿Sabes? Ahora que lo mencionas, creo que si nos unió. Y si tu futura esposa es una Gothorita, estaré totalmente seguro de eso.

—¿Esposa?

—Si, la mujer con la que unes tu vida cuando creces, con la que tienes hijos y el resto. Y si hay algo que ambos sabemos, es que la niña del sombrero sin dudas será tu esposa.

—¡Polo!

—Espera. ¿Te sonrojaste? A partir de hoy te diré Lack tomate... ¿O tomatito?

—Basta Polo.

La encargada llegó, mandando a todos a dormir. Lack-two y Polo sólo vieron la ventana una última vez. No eran hermanos, pero su cariño si los hacía parecer como tal.

**7\. Bajo la Misma Estrella**

—Whi... Whi... Whi... Whi... Whi... Whi... No me hagas picarte y pellizcarte los cachetes toda la mañana. —Dijo Lack-two tocando las suaves mejillas de Whi-two para despertarla.

—Mmm... Ray, Grace, dejen de saltar... Lack, diles algo a tus hijos, no me quieren dejar dormir... Te dije que no creí que casarnos tan pronto fuera la mejor de tus ideas. — Dijo Whi-two durmiendo.

El videomisor de Whi-two sonó estrepitosamente, despertando de inmediato a la propietaria. Whi-two besó los labios de Lack-two rápidamente para luego ver a la persona que arruinó sus sueños. Se acomodó rápidamente el cabello y subió el tirante de su camisa que se había desacomodado al dormir.

—Hola mamá. — Dijo Whi-two tratando de parecer despierta.

—Whi-two, linda, sé que te acabas de despertar. Además, alguien te estuvo pellizcando los cachetes. — Respondió la madre de Whi-two, la cual miró con desaprobación a Lack-two.

—Al menos traté de parecer despierta, algo es algo.

—¿Hay alguien contigo? — Preguntó la madre de la joven. — ¿Alguna amiga? ¿Algún amigo? ¿Uno de tus pokémon? ¿Foongy? ¿Tú novio?

Whi-two se sobresaltó al oír esto último, tanto que se cayó de la cama, dejando ver en el momento los pies de Lack-two.

—¡Y-yo no tengo novio!

—Bueno... Una amiga mía te vio ayer en las bodegas de Ciudad Nacrene. Me contó que te estabas besando con un chico. A ver, creo que dijo que el chico era castaño, ojos rojos, te ganaba por unos tres o cuatro centímetros de altura, estaba vestido casi completamente de negro. Y que tu usabas un abrigo blanco...

—Mmm... Si... Si tengo novio, lo admito.

—Hija, no es malo, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan saliendo?

—Tres meses.

—¿Y quién está contigo?

—Es mi novio. Me sorprende que saliera de su habitación tan temprano.

—Whi, hija, son las once de la mañana.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Dime que es broma!

—De hecho no. Realmente te llamé para que pases la navidad conmigo. No he tocado tu cuarto para nada, bueno, sólo lo mantuve limpio.

—Gracias mamá, pero tengo un problema.

—¿Ah si? ¿Cuál es?

—Mi novio no tiene con quien pasar la navidad. Prometí estar con él. Y de hecho, parece que no ha celebrado una.

—Hija, tus bromas jamás han sido tan malas.

—Uf... Lack-two, creo que tendrás que explicarle.

—Uf... Señora Light... El caso es que desde muy pequeño perdí a mi familia y fui adoptado por la policía, para la cuál trabajo. Realmente hasta hace poco aprendí a llevar una vida normal. Whi no le mintió. Y además me pasó algo muy feo en navidad cuando era un niño. Realmente no quiero molestarlas ni a usted ni a su hija. — Dijo Lack-two modestamente.

—Bueno muchacho, no serás de molestia, en serio. Debe ser malo pasar las fiestas solo. Si lo deseas, puedes pasar la navidad con nosotras, yo no tengo ningún problema.

—Gracias por su oferta señora Light, le agradezco mucho.

—Llámame Rosalía. Es la primera vez que sé que mi niña tiene novio... Por cierto, ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Lack-two Shadow. El gusto es mío.

—Bueno Lack-two, eres bastante amable. Whi-two, si vas a venir, ¿Cuándo vendrás?

—Bueno mamá, creo que si iré. Puedo ir hoy mismo y quedarme hasta el tres de enero.

—Bueno Lack-two, si llegas a venir puedo prepararte el cuarto de invitados, a menos que ya duerman juntos.

—De hecho mamá, ya hemos dormido juntos, está bien.

—¿Y? ¿Cómo van a venir hasta acá?

—Mmm... Podemos ir volando hasta Ciudad Virbank y de ahí tomar un barco a Ciudad Castelia. — Dijo Lack-two pensando. —Y ahora que recuerdo, el mago me dijo que iba a estar transportando objetos de Ciudad Castelia a Ciudad Striaton. Ese tipo me debe un favor.

—¿Y cómo sabes que...? Olvídalo, acabo de recordar que antes me investigabas y descubriste hasta donde he vivido.

—Supongo que llegarán al anochecer, así que haré algo especial de cenar. Luego pueden ayudarme a decorar toda la casa, ¿De acuerdo?

—Si mamá, adiós.

Whi-two cortó la llamada. Lack-two la abrazó por detrás y susurró en su oído:

—Oye, ¿O sea que nuestros hijos se llamaran Ray y Grace?

Whi-two se sonrojó, lo alejó poniendo su mano en su rostro y se paró.

—Tengo que bañarme. Y no te quiero de pervertido.

—¿No me darás ni un beso antes de irte a bañar?

—Uf, a veces pareces niño pequeño.

Whi-two besó a Lack-two en los labios. Este, habiendo obtenido lo que quería, salió del cuarto para ir al suyo a arreglarse.

0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0

Ambos llegaron a Ciudad Striaton. Bajaron del auto de mago. Ese hombre seguía siendo bastante pequeño.

—Gracias mago, realmente te debo una.

—Vaya, tu novia tiene mucha energía... ¿O la estás investigando?

—Nah, es mi novia y punto. Es adorable cuando hace ese tipo de cosas.

—Felicidades. Feliz navidad Lack-two.

—Gracias mago.

Lack-two y Whi-two caminaron hacia las afueras de la ciudad hasta llegar a una casa todavía sin decorar. Whi-two corrió a la puerta y la tocó bastante feliz. La madre de Whi-two abrió con una sonrisa, dándoles la bienvenida.

—Whi-two, Lack-two, bienvenidos. Pasen y dejen sus cosas en tu cuarto hija.

Lack-two y Whi-two entraron a la casa. —Ven Lack, te mostraré mi cuarto.

—Vamos.

Lack-two y Whi-two subieron hasta llegar a un cuarto rosa. Se notaba era el cuarto de una niña.

—Vaya, es demasiado rosa.

—Je, siempre ese y el blanco fueron mis colores favoritos.

Un Riolu, junto a una Togepi, una Cleffa, una Igglybuff y un Pichu, entraron corriendo. En el trayecto, hicieron que Lack-two y Whi-two perdieran el equilibrio y cayesen al suelo, Lack-two encima de Whi-two. Los cinco pequeños pokémon bebés salieron corriendo del cuarto.

—Ahem... Whi-two, Lack-two, la cena está lista. Si iban a hacer "eso", disculpen la interrupción pero creo que debieron cerrar la puerta. — Dijo la madre de Whi-two al ver tan incómodo momento.

Lack-two se levantó y ayudó a Whi-two a pararse, ambos sonrojados, para luego bajar al comedor.

0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0

—¿Entonces Hachi, Hoshi, Tsuki, Kikyu y Kaminari los empujaron y cayeron como cayeron? Uf, perdonen, lo malinterpreté. — Dijo la madre de Whi-two en la cena.

—Si mamá. Pero los perdono. Aún son bebés. — Dijo Whi-two para luego meter el tenedor con un trozo de filete en su boca.

—Son iguales a Emy... Excepto por que Emy es tranquila. — Señaló Lack-two para luego comer una porción de la ensalada.

—¿Y quién es Emy? ¿Cuándo la atrapaste hija? — Preguntó la madre de Whi-two observando a los pokémon comer.

—Es la Emolga. Nació hace un mes. Nos ve como sus mamá y papá, pero yo la tengo porque Lack-two ya tenía un equipo completo. — Respondió Whi-two terminando de comer.

—Gracias señora Rosalía, estaba bastante rico. — Dijo Lack-two tras acabar de comer. —Veo que Whi-two aprendió muy bien a cocinar porque quien le enseñó cocina muy bien.

—Entonces enseñé muy bien a mi hija. Eso me alegra. — Dijo la madre de Whi-two. —¿Quieren decorar adentro o afuera?

—Creo que afuera. Quiero ver las estrellas. — Respondió Whi-two con optimismo.

—Los adornos están en la sala. Tengan cuidado. — Contestó la madre de Whi-two feliz. —Yo tengo que limpiar todo.

0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0

Lack-two y Whi-two llenaban de luces la parte del frente de la casa. Lack-two sostenía la escalera mientras Whi-two colocaba las series brillantes decorando la casa.

—¿Y? ¿Qué se hace en navidad? — Preguntó Lack-two mientras Whi-two bajaba de la escalera para moverla.

—Mmm... Las familias se reúnen y piensan en cuanto se quieren. Cantan canciones alegres sobre un héroe llamado Jesús, que tenía pokémon hada, o sobre su madre, o sobre pastores y reyes que buscaban a ese héroe. O sobre un hombre que tiene tres Stantlers, tres Sawsbuck forma invierno y su Delibird. O sobre un Sawsbuck de nariz roja llamado Rodolfo o Rudolph. También comen galletas de jengibre con forma de lo que sea. Decoran un árbol como el que está en la sala y en la mañana de navidad revisan debajo del árbol, donde hay regalos. Pero siempre lo que más importa, es cuanto se quieren los unos a los otros. — Respondió Whi-two con una cálida sonrisa.

—Entonces... ¿Sólo la puedes celebrar con tus familiares? — Preguntó Lack-two aún sin entender.

—No... También con las personas que más te importan. — Respondió Whi-two observando el cielo tras ver la casa ya decorada por fuera.

—Entonces, es bueno pasar la navidad contigo. Hace mucho que no tengo una persona que realmente me importe... Digo, Hugh y Leo son realmente buenos amigos, y Yuki, Mayu y Yuuko son bastante divertidas también, Black y White tienen sus formas, hasta Flora tiene lo suyo, pero no dejo de verlos como amigos. Y tú... Para mi eres todo lo que tengo. — Admitió Lack-two viendo el cielo nocturno.

—Gracias. Realmente gracias Lack. Jamás creí que llegara a ser tanto para alguien. O más que nada, una persona que pudiera cambiarlo todo para otra. — Admitió Whi-two sonrojada.

—Je. Empezamos siendo polos opuestos, y los seguimos siendo, pero con el tiempo me empezaste a atraer hacia ti. Gracias. Yo soy el que debería agradecerte. — Dijo Lack-two viendo el cielo.

—¿Eres Bouffalant, verdad? — Preguntó Whi-two buscando algo.

—Si, mi pequeña Gothorita. ¿Buscas nuestras constelaciones? — Preguntó Lack-two buscando las mismas figuras en los astros.

—Si. He encontrado a Bouffalant, pero no veo a Gothorita.

—¿Ves ese hilo de estrellas luminosas? Ese hilo te ayudará a ver a Gothorita.

—La he visto. Jamás entendí que quiere decir ese hilo.

—Dicen que ese hilo representa la unión entre Bouffalants y Gothoritas. Yo desde muy pequeño creo eso.

—¿Sabes? También creo eso. Nacimos bajo la misma estrella, la estrella que une a nuestros signos zodiacales.

Whi-two volteó a ver a Lack-two, que se encontraba llorando en silencio. Whi-two lo abrazó, como lo solía hacer cuando lo veía romper en llanto.

—¿Lack? ¿Estás bien?

—Polo... Polo también era un Gothorita... Él y tú nacieron bajo el mismo signo zodiacal... Eso también nos unió a ambos como hermanos...

—No conocí a Polo... Pero creo que él no te quiere ver llorar, ni cuando éramos niños, ni ahora. Él te observa desde allá arriba, igual que tus padres... Igual que mi padre...

Whi-two también empezó a llorar. Lack-two le devolvió el abrazo de forma cálida.

—Whi... Si tu también tienes algo que te duele, puedes contar con que te abrazaré hasta que dejes de llorar.

—Yo tampoco tengo buenos recuerdos de navidad... Mi padre trabajaba en Ciudad Opelucid... Había ido a atender unos asuntos de urgencia en su compañía... Alguien incendió el edificio... Mamá y yo fuimos hasta allá, asustadas... Papá murió dentro de ese edificio... Justo en navidad...

Ambos se abrazaron, se dieron palabras de apoyo y secaron las lágrimas del otro. Vieron una última vez a sus constelaciones unidas. Ambos entraron al hogar para decorar el árbol. Trataron de quitarse el mal sabor de boca charlando sobre los últimos tres meses y sus amigos. Poniendo las esferas en las ramas, enredando las luces y colgando otros adornos, todo terminó con Lack-two ayudando a Whi-two a poner la estrella a la cima del árbol. Pronto un muérdago apareció siendo colgado por una tela no electrificada de un pequeño Joltik.

—Lack, ¿Has oído sobre la costumbre de los muérdagos?

—No Whi.

—Dicen que si dos personas están debajo de un muérdago, estas deben besar... ¡¿Mmmf?!

Y como llevaba siendo costumbre, Lack-two besó a Whi-two sin dejarle acabar la oración.

0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0

La madre de Whi-two iba a decirles a Lack-two y a Whi-two que ya se fueran a dormir, pero vio a Lack-two bostezando mientras cargaba a Whi-two, llevándola hasta su habitación.

0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0

—¡Papá! ¡¿Qué es enamorarse?! — Preguntó una niña castaña viendo a su padre.

—Bueno Whi... Es encontrar a una persona a la cual quieres de forma especial, a la cual quieres demostrarle tu cariño y quieres que te dé cariño. — Respondió el pelinegro padre de la pequeña.

La niña corrió a su habitación y abrió su balcón, sintiendo las brisas de agosto.

—Entonces, yo, Whi-two Light, me he enamorado.

**Chicas y chicos, estoy llorando. Durante todo el proceso de escritura del capítulo, sentí una punzada, pero la gota que colmó el vaso fue cuando Whi-two dice que su padre está junto con Polo y los padres de Lack-two. Escribí el resto del capítulo llorando...****Hasta qué...****Mi mamá llegó a casa y tuve que dejar de llorar para no explicarle que lloraba por matar tantos personajes en un fanfic que escribo xD****Fuera de bromas, estoy dibujando a los personajes de la historia. Ya tengo a Lack-two y a Whi-two de 20 años y a Polo. Algún día veré la forma de mostrarles los dibujos, pero entre tanto, ¿Qué personajes les gustaría que dibuje? Díganme sus ideas, ¡Gracias chicos!**


	10. 8 Prejuicios Familiares

Lack-two se despertó temprano, como llevaba siendo costumbre. Observó con felicidad el calendario. Era el día 16 de septiembre. Corrió hacia la cama de Polo. Se acercó cuidadosamente al oído de Polo, inhaló con calma y gritó:

—¡Feliz Cumpleaños Polo!

Polo se asustó, por lo que se cayó al piso, pero jaló a Lack-two para que su "hermano" cayera junto a él. Los otros niños se levantaron y empezaron a limpiar hasta darse cuenta de que no eran militares.

—Hey Lack-two, deja dormir a gusto.

—¿No ves que me arruinas la cara?

—Será duelo a muerte con cuchillos.

—No se peleen, van a quedar todos bien chachalacos.

—Te lo juro por Dieguito Maradona.

—¿Ves lo que causas Lácteo? Ahora todos quedaron bien atontados, gritón.

El día pasaba con casi la misma normalidad... Excepto por que la atención entera era para Polo. En cierta forma, Lack-two se sintió dejado de lado por su hermano. Todos le extendían cartas de cumpleaños a Polo. Lack-two iba a hacer lo mismo, pero se le cayó y fue pisoteada y rota.

Todos jugaban entre risas alegres, excepto Lack-two, observando a Polo reír... Pero sintió falsedad en la sonrisa de su hermano... Se veía como un muñeco de porcelana sonriendo pese a tener múltiples grietas.

Llegó la hora de partir el pastel por el quinto cumpleaños del pequeño Polo. Todo se seguía vislumbrando alegre... Pero en cierto momento Polo desapareció. Todos lo buscaron, incluido Lack-two. Este lo encontró llorando debajo de unas escaleras de pie.

—¡Polo! ¡Aquí es...! ¡¿Mmmf?!

Polo puso su mano en la boca de Lack-two, haciéndole guardar silencio.

—No... No llames su atención...

—¿Polo? ¿Porqué lloras?

—Maldigo este día... Lo maldigo con todas mis fuerzas... Lo detesto...

—Polo, ¿Qué pasó? Dímelo, soy tu hermano, te escucharé siempre.

—Hace un año... Mami había hecho un rico pastel por mi cumpleaños número cuatro... Papá regresó a casa apestando a alcohol... Mami me encerró en mi habitación... Ella dijo que todo estaría bien... Papá golpeó a mami... Él la golpeó... Él le dijo que se fuera al infierno... Ella gritaba que no dejaría me lastimara... Papá vino por mi... Quiso golpearme... Un Hypno me sacó de esa pesadilla... Papá nos persiguió a mi y a Hypno... La policía llegó y se llevaron a papá... Mami estaba sangrando mucho... Mami murió... Por mi... Los pokémon siempre han sido buenos... Lo son... Y siempre lo serán...

Lack-two abrazó a Polo, dejando al menor de los dos llorar.

—Polo... Mami ahora está junto con mis padres... Ellos nos esperan... Pero a la vez quieren que tengamos una larga vida... Vivamos mucho por ellos... Vivamos lo que ellos merecían vivir... Seamos felices... Jamás maldigas el día que naciste... Ese día tu mamá debió de sentirse el ser más feliz de todos... Dale un motivo para sentir orgullo... Ella siempre estará en tu corazón...

—Lack-two... ¿Jamás te cansarás de hacerme el día con tus comentarios cursis o tus tonterías? Gracias hermano, eres el mejor.

—Te hice una carta, pero se rompió...

—La vi. — Polo sacó del bolsillo de su sudadera una hoja rasgada y cubierta de huellas. —Te sentiste ignorado, ¿O no hermanito?

—S-si... Bastante...

—Lack, ¿Siempre serás un bebé llorón? Hermano, eres mi única familia ahora... Él único que me importa.

—Gracias... Yo si tengo familia, pero ellos no me quieren, así que preferí estar aquí... Pero no voy a pensar en ello, ¿Quieres comer tu pastel?

—Vamos, sino se rendirán y se comerán el pastel.

Ambos niños fueron corriendo hacia el comedor, con un semblante alegre.

**8\. Prejuicios Familiares**

—Bueno, Whi-two, Lack-two, debo atender la guardería...

—Mamá, ¿Puedo ayudarte por hoy?

—Claro Whi-two, no tengo problema.

—¿Puedo ir yo también? — Preguntó Lack-two sonriendo.

—Claro Lack-two. Whi-two, vas a enseñarle lo que debe de hacer.

—Si mamá.

Los tres fueron caminando hasta la guardería, que estaba relativamente cerca. La madre de Whi-two sacó unas llaves y abrió. Todos entraron.

—Whi-two, Lack-two, vayan y revisen a los pokémon. También verifiquen si hay huevos.

—Vamos Lack.

Ambos entraron al jardín de la guardería. Los pokémon despertaron al ver a Lack-two y Whi-two entrar a ese lugar. Los tipo planta, dragón, tierra y volador se escondían en pequeñas cuevas sin congelarse, mientras el resto corrían abrigados o simplemente jugando divertidos.

—Chicos, me acaban de llamar por unos asuntos. Whi-two, ya sabes administrar el lugar. No hagan ningún destrozo, ¿De acuerdo?

—Si mamá, nos vemos.

La madre de Whi-two se puso un abrigo y salió del lugar. Whi-two fue a la cocina y empezó a hacer chocolate caliente. Entretanto, Lack-two fue a ver como estaban los pokémon. Encontró sin problemas cinco huevos, trató de ubicar a los padres de cada uno de ellos y anotó una lista.

La puerta se abrió y Whi-two fue a atender al cliente, un hombre de unos veintiún años. Este tenía unos ojos rojizos que Whi-two estaba segura ya había visto. Tenía el cabello de color castaño entre claro y oscuro.

—Buenos días, bienvenido a la Guardería Pokémon de Ciudad Striaton, ¿Qué necesita?

—Buenos días linda. Vine a recoger a mis pokémon, ¿Dejaron un huevo? Tal vez también vine por ti.

—Tengo novio, gracias... Mmm... ¿Nombre?

—Eduardo Kouri. Había dejado un Gorebyss y un Huntail.

—Lack, un cliente.

—¿L-Lack? — Preguntó el hombre empalideciendo.

Lack-two se asomó por la puerta y dijo:

—¿Nombre y pokémon?

—Eduardo Kouri, Gorebyss y Huntail.

La expresión amistosa de Lack-two se desvaneció de la nada. Sus ojos rojizos, que antes mostraban alegría, se volvieron oscuros. Whi-two notó el ambiente tenso repentinamente. Lack-two salió, Whi-two vio los puños cerrados de Lack-two apretarse. Sabía que había algo muy mal.

—Se-señorita, ¿Él no es su novio? ¿Verdad?

—Emmm... Si, si lo es, ¿Porqué?

—¿Él acaso se llama Lack-two Shadow?

—Si, ¿Cómo lo sabe?

—Todo es culpa de él. Por su culpa mi tía Nívea ahora está muerta. A todas las personas a las que él quiere, mueren de forma horrible. Mi bisabuela decía que nació maldito.

—¿Pero qué? ¿Qué tratas de decirme con eso?

—Debes dejarlo. Rompe su corazón. Dale razones para odiarte. Qué ese sociópata te ame te dañará. Perderás la vida, y él será el causante. Así murió mi tía Nívea. Así murió mi tío Inverno. Mi bisabuela no se ha equivocado. Siempre tiene la razón...

—¿Ah si? ¿Ahora si te importa mi vida primo? Por mí puedes creerle lo que quieras a la bisabuela. Vete con el resto de mis primos y tíos, con los abuelos y con la bisabuela. Al final, solo son un montón de hipócritas. Anda, llévate a tus Gorebyss y Huntail. No tenían un huevo. Hasta me siento mal por ellos. — Gritó Lack-two apareciendo en la escena irritado.

—Ah, sociópata, realmente detesto volver a verte la cara. ¿Sigues siendo el mismo bebé llorón que antes? ¿O al fin eres hombre? Sabes, sólo le estaba dando un consejo a tu pobre novia, no me creo que te prefiera a ti que a un mejor partido. Tal vez, si tanto la amas, déjala ir con alguien que la quiera más. Te recordaré algo. Eres un monstruo. Siempre lo has sido, y siempre lo serás.

El hombre dejó el dinero sobre la mesa y se fue bastante molesto del lugar. Lack-two fue hacia afuera y se sentó en una piedra que servía como banco. Empezó a golpear una roca.

—L-Lack, ¿Estás bien?

—¿Crees que soy un monstruo?

Whi-two bajó la cabeza, esperando ver la expresión facial de Lack-two. Lack-two estaba furioso. Ni cuando Lack-two la había arrestado, ella había visto un semblante tan amenazante.

—Lack-two... Jamás has sido un monstruo. Ese tipo es un tonto y...

—No sólo era él. Era prácticamente toda la familia Kouri. Mamá era la única con ese apellido que me defendía. Mi bisabuela es una vieja psíquica. Un día, nos dijo que vio algo romperse en mi interior. Se rompía con lentitud. Me llamó sociópata. Mamá la regañaba por llamarme así. Ellos me molestaron siempre. Mis primos se reían al verme llorar, mis tíos nunca los regañaron por eso, mis abuelos, tampoco. Mamá decidió cortar la comunicación con ellos. Por eso me dijo, antes de morir, que no me llevaran a vivir con ellos. Eso también lo escribió en su testamento.

—Lack... Lo lamento mucho. Con razón insistes en que soy tu única familia... ¿Sabes? No me importan los consejos de tus familiares. No me iré. No pienso terminar contigo. No pienso romper tu corazón. No pienso hacer que me odies. Voy a amarte, si realmente hay algo roto en ti, trataré de repararte. Y si no puedo, haré que no te rompas más. Vamos adentro.

Whi-two se sentó en el sofá, mientras Lack-two se recostaba, poniendo su cabeza en el regazo de su amada.

—Has sido tú, fuiste tan sólo tú, la que me hizo notar que inclusive en la oscuridad, puede haber luz estelar... — Cantó Lack-two recordando una extraña melodía.

—Esa tristeza que hay en tu ser, no trates jamás de esconder, no importa cual estrella será... — Siguió Whi-two cantando la canción, reconociendo la letra.

—Alguna te iluminará... — La canción terminó con las voces de Lack-two y Whi-two cantando el mismo verso.

Ambos se levantaron y se empezaron a besar. El beso se tornó más intenso, pero esta vez Whi-two le permitió la entrada a la lengua de Lack-two. Tal vez ese simple beso hubiera terminado en otra cosa de no ser porque la campana de la puerta empezó a sonar de forma irritante. Era sin dudas un cliente molesto. Whi-two arregló su cabello para que no pareciera que hicieron otra cosa. Whi-two mostró el semblante de una persona harta al ver a un montón de personas dirigidas por Eduardo. Trató de no perder la compostura, ya había sido demasiado.

—Buenas tardes, bienvenidos a la Guardería Pokémon de Ciudad Striaton, ¿En qué puedo ayudarles?

—Bisabuela, ella es la chica que dudó de lo que decías del sociópata. Creo que debería empezar a despedirse de todos y... — Dijo Eduardo señalando despectivamente a Whi-two.

—No me importa en lo más mínimo lo que digas de Lack. Si él es un sociópata, tú eres un idiota. Y punto. — Whi-two respondió firme.

—Jovencita, lo que le decimos es por su bien, ese muchacho está... — Dijo una anciana con cerca de cien años.

—¿Maldito? No lo conocen para nada. — Dijo Whi-two sin perder la compostura en ningún momento —Ha vivido dolido, olvidó sus sentimientos pensando que eran un estorbo y eso solo terminó por destruirlo. Ha estado arrepentido estos últimos tres meses de vida, teniéndome como único apoyo emocional. Jamás los insultó, pese a que todos los Kouri lo merecían... Bueno, Nívea jamás mereció esos insultos, defendió a su hijo cuanto pudo de los verdaderos monstruos. Ella ya no está para abrazarlo, cuidarlo, darle cariño, por eso yo seré la que le dé ese cariño que le hizo falta por quince años. Quiero preguntarles algo a todos ustedes, ¿Acaso Lack-two decidió que Nívea tuviera cáncer y muriera por culpa de esa enfermedad? ¿Acaso Lack-two decidió que quería que Inverno tuviera un accidente y muriera en el mismo? ¿Acaso fue Lack-two él que decidió que todos los que lo quisieran murieran? Lack-two jamás quiso eso. No ha deseado la muerte de nadie, ni la mía ni la de ustedes. Realmente dudo que ustedes sean humanos. Lo dudo mucho, viendo que se ha reunido toda una familia para contradecir las ideas de una joven enamorada del familiar al que tanto desprecian. Yo quiero a Lack-two... No, la palabra "quiero" realmente es poca a comparación de mis sentimientos... Yo amo a Lack-two... Lo amo más que nada... Quiero algún día ser su esposa, que sea su rostro lo primero que vea al despertar, tener hijos suyos, poder amarlo hasta el final. No pienso permitir que un montón de personas guiadas por una simple mujer que cree haber sido iluminada por Arceus me digan que debo o no sentir por alguien.

—Jovencita, ese chico no tiene sentimientos. — Respondió la bisabuela firme, pese a no encontrar un contra argumento a lo que dijo Whi-two.

—¿No los tiene? Él ha llorado en mis brazos lamentando lo que él no pudo evitar, él ha reído al ver algo que lo hacía feliz, él ha golpeado rocas pensando en los golpes que la vida le ha dado, él me ha abrazado en los momentos en los momentos más dolorosos para mi, él ha buscado subir el ánimo de quienes lo hacen feliz... Él me ha besado tantas veces, pero siempre siento su amor hacia mi. ¿Acaso la tristeza, la felicidad, la furia, la compasión y el amor no son sentimientos? Agh, no voy a intentar razonar con ustedes, no tiene caso. Si vinieron a criticarlo, pueden criticarme también. Si vinieron a dejar pokémon, sólo déjenme sus pokémon y sus nombres, si vinieron a opinar sobre mis decisiones, pueden irse, que no cambiaré de idea. — Dijo Whi-two harta del incidente.

Todos se iban a ir molestos, de no ser porque llegó la madre de Whi-two.

—Whi-two, ¿Qué pasó aquí? — Preguntó la madre de Whi-two enfadada.

—Nada mamá, sólo hacía mi trabajo hasta que estas personas vinieron a decirme que debería alejarme de Lack-two por razones absurdas y yo les pedí que si su único fin para venir era molestar a Lack-two aún cuando él hizo bien su trabajo y criticar mis sentimientos por él podían irse, después de todo, hay personas que si vienen a dejar sus pokémon... De hecho, Lack-two grabó toda la conversación anterior.

Todos voltearon a ver a Lack-two que se estuvo asomando por la puerta. Eduardo y sus familiares, indignados, salieron del lugar. Mientras todo se volvía a calmar, dos jóvenes vestidos con ropa casual pero formal entraron a la guardería.

—Buenas tardes, vinimos a recoger a nuestros pokémon. — Dijo la chica con tranquilidad.

—Claro, ¿Nombres y pokémon? — Preguntó Whi-two sin ver con quien hablaba.

—White Quartz, una Pignite y Black Obsidian, un Emboar. — Respondió White haciendo que Lack-two y Whi-two los observaran.

—Lack, trae a Bo y a Gigi. — Gritó Whi-two feliz.

—Aquí están, Bo y Gigi... Además de un huevo que puso Gigi. Felicidades. — Respondió Lack-two llegando con dos pokéballs y un huevo de Tepig.

—Woah, gracias chicos. — Respondió Black poniendo una sonrisa extraña. — Lack-two, ¿Cómo que Whi? Whi-two, ¿Y desde cuando le dices Lack? Ah, creo que ya sé, son novios.

—De hecho si. — Respondió Lack-two feliz.

—No sólo vinimos por Bo, Gigi y el huevo, también quisimos invitarlos a nuestra boda. — Respondió White extendiéndoles una invitación a cada uno.

—Felicidades White, ojalá tú y Black sean muy felices juntos. — Felicitó Whi-two.

—Whi-two, quiero que tu atrapes mi ramo. Bianca ya se casó con Cheren, N quiere sólo criar a su hijo adoptivo aún sin esposa... De mis amigas eres la única cuya boda espero. — Dijo White nostálgica.

—Ahora que recuerdo, cierta chica dijo que quería que nos casaramos y que quería hijos míos. — Dijo Lack-two divertido.

—¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Enserio dije eso?! — Preguntó Whi-two nerviosa.

—Lack-two, Whi-two, no quiero nietos antes del matrimonio. — Dijo la madre de Whi-two con un tono burlón. —Enserio, ¿Qué hicieron mientras no estuve? ¿No me estaban haciendo un nieto, verdad?

Whi-two y Lack-two se avergonzaron bastante, terminando así ese día tan insoportable.

0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0

—Ahora Whi, sopla las velas. — Dijo la madre de la niña mientras su padre tomaba una foto.

—Hija, ¿Pediste tú deseo? — Preguntó su padre con una sonrisa.

—Si. Deseo volver a ver al niño cabeza de Exeggutor. — Respondió Whi-two con brillo en los ojos al haber cumplido cinco años.

**Woah... Como pasa el tiempo. Bueno, les di Agencyshipping, una Whi-two muy madura, un hijo para Gigi y Bo, un capítulo que me hizo llorar, un poco de todo. Ahora, yo me voy a dormir, buenas noches...**

**Nota: No ver o escuchar canciones de The Promised Neverland cuando voy a escribir sobre huérfanos, me hace pasarme de sangrienta.**


	11. 9 La Hipocresía de la Vida Misma

Un círculo amarillo. Un tronco de ese color. Cuatro troncos más delgados que el primero. Unos trazos que parecían ojos y boca. Violentos rayones bien cuidados en el lienzo. Todo fue rellenado. Una débil línea curva negra. Un anillo algo grueso de color gris. El Hypno que Lack-two dibujó se veía tan vivo y simpático.

—Lack, ese ha sido el mejor Hypno que he visto. — Afirmó Polo sonriendo.

—¿En serio? ¿Qué tiene de especial? — Preguntó Lack-two extrañado.

—Es simplemente perfecto. Es todo lo que puedo decir.

—¿Enserio? No es mi mejor trabajo, ese era un Oshawott.

—Para mí es el mejor.

—Entonces te lo regalo. — Extendió la hoja y se la dio a Polo, que fue inmediatamente a guardarla en su carpeta

—¿Tú mamá veía novelas Lack?

—Si. Unas muy aburridas. Una era de una bailarina y un general, otra era de un ángel que se enamoraba de una humana, otra de dos príncipes que se enamoraban pero era prohibido y la última de dos personas que peleaban pero se gustaban. Me daban asco.

—A mi también. Pero creo que ahora extraño escuchar tantas cursilerías mientras jugaba con mis juguetes y mamá me decía que no hiciera mucho ruido.

—Yo también. Saber que mamá moriría y yo no podía hacer nada fue horrible... Pero pude conocerte, eso lo agradezco mucho.

—Hmp, en eso concuerdo contigo. Cuando crezcas, ¿Tendrás barba o bigote?

—No. Jamás me ha gustado tener el pelo en la cara. Apenas aguanto mi pelo. ¿Y tú?

—Tampoco. No quiero que mientras pesque Magikarps uno crea que mi barba es su comida.

—¿Qué pasará si te vuelves policía?

—Te pondría como prioridad. Te defendería de todo él que quiera dañarte.

—Si yo logrará criar los mejores Magikarps, te enseñaría como pescar un muy buen Magikarp. Te ayudaría a entrenarlo para que tengas un increíble Gyarados. Hasta te ayudaría a entrenar a todos tus pokémon para que puedas acabar con las malas personas.

—El día de tu cumpleaños me llegó una incógnita muy grande.

—¿Qué pasa Lack-two?

—¿Qué pasaría si hubieran pokémon malos?

—Yo no creo que existan los pokémon malos. Un pokémon será malo si su entrenador es malo.

—¿Pero si el pokémon es salvaje?

—No creo que en los pokémon exista malicia. Ni en un pequeño Joltik, un gigante Wailord, un liviano Flabebé o un increíblemente pesado Celesteela.

—Bueno... ¿Qué pasa si algún día descubro que hay un pokémon malo?

—Ese día podrás afirmalo constantemente en mi rostro.

—¿Y si ese pokémon malo te lastimó?

—No te burles hasta que me recupere.

—Hmmm... ¿Ok? Yo sólo te lo diría una vez y sería suficiente.

—Eres modesto hermano, y eso es una de las cosas qué más me agradan de ti.

Pronto los niños vieron un Drowzee sonriendo pegado a la ventana. Lack-two y Polo lo saludaron y le dieron una galleta. Ese era un gesto noble que ambos recordarían eternamente... Fuera por felicidad o por odio.

**9\. La Hipocresía de la Vida Misma**

Era 23 de diciembre. En ese momento, muchos juguetes llegaron a la casa en que la madre de Whi-two vivía.

—¿Y estos juguetes? — Preguntó Lack-two extrañado.

—Las personas los donan para ser mandados a los orfanatos. Estos sirven como un regalo por navidad para los huérfanos. Imagino que tu recibiste uno, ¿No, Lack-two? — Respondió la madre de Whi-two ordenando los juguetes que llegaban.

—Si, hace unos quince años. ¿Quién los lleva?

—Mamá suele hacerlo. Tiene que viajar a Ciudad Virbank, a Ciudad Driftveil y a Pueblo Lentimas... Pero este año estamos tú y yo. Eso le facilita las cosas.

—Sería sencillo si tuvieras licencia hija. Digo, tenemos el auto de tu padre, pero ni siquiera sabes manejar.

—Yo si tengo licencia. Si va a Ciudad Driftveil y luego maneja hacia Ciudad Castelia, puede tomar un barco a Ciudad Virbank. Whi y yo podemos llevar los juguetes de Pueblo Lentimas.

—Lack-two, eso es buena idea. Por favor cuida a mi hija, escuché que hace quince años treinta y un niños desaparecieron y uno de ellos murió. No es que diga que es peligroso, pero pido que estén alerta.

—Si, yo conocí a los treinta y un desaparecidos. Llevaré mis herramientas de la Interpol por si acaso. Tenga por seguro que volveremos sanos y salvos.

—Gracias, eso me reconforta. Tendrán que pasar la noche allá, pero no creo que haya problema.

—Nos cuidaremos mamá, haz lo mismo.

0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0

El desértico camino —y prácticamente solitario— que se hacía camino a Pueblo Lentimas era extremadamente caliente en pleno invierno. De hecho, se habían vestido ligero para no morir de calor. Whi-two tomó una revista y empezó a moverla de arriba a abajo para que Lack-two pudiera seguir concentrado en el camino. Whi-two encendió la radio, detestando el silencio. Inmediatamente la canción Touch Off de UVERworld inundó el automóvil gris. Whi-two observó hacia atrás y logró ver un Hypno que se había subido encima del vehículo.

—Oye Lack, dame tu pokédex.

—¿Para que la quieres?

—Hay un pokémon encima del auto y quiero guardar sus datos en nuestras pokédex.

—¿Ah si? ¿Cómo es el pokémon?

—Amarillo, tiene más o menos tu tamaño, tiene un collar de pelaje de un amarillo más oscuro y sostiene un péndulo en la mano.

Lack-two empalideció tras escuchar tal descripción. —Whi, sujétate bien.

—¿Eh? ¿Porqué?

Lack-two aceleró hasta escuchar algo caer del auto. Al ver en el espejo retrovisor dicho pokémon tirado en la carretera, se tranquilizó y bajó la velocidad hasta volver a la velocidad permitida en dicha carretera.

—Lack, ¿Porqué tiraste al pokémon? — Preguntó Whi-two mientras se asomaba por la ventana para ver que el pokémon no estaba lastimado.

—Ese maldito asaltacamas. — Lack-two susurró esperando que Whi-two no escuchara eso.

—Lack, estás pálido, ¿Todo está bien? — Preguntó Whi-two asustada. Lack-two no era así.

—No, todo está bien.

Whi-two tocó el brazo de Lack-two, no estaba convencida de sus palabras. Éste estaba temblando.

—¿Te da miedo ese pokémon? — Preguntó Whi-two preocupada.

Lack-two frenó de golpe el auto. Salió del mismo y se sentó encima de la cajuela del auto. Observó a la nada. Era un camino largo.

—Lack, ¿Realmente todo está bien? Tú jamás has sido agresivo con un pokémon. — La voz de Whi-two llamó la atención de Lack-two.

—Hmp... Tengo mis razones...

—¿Qué razones? Sabes que yo quiero ayudarte. Explícame porque odias a ese pokémon.

—Entra al auto.

—¿Eh? ¡No me moveré de aquí!

—¡Entra al auto! ¡Ese Hypno viene para acá!

—Uf... Ok...

Whi-two desganada fue hacía su asiento. Lack-two, viendo a Whi-two caminar lentamente, la subió a la fuerza a su lugar, le puso el cinturón, cerró la puerta, se puso el cinturón, cerró la puerta de su lado y pisó el acelerador, alejándose así del Hypno.

—¡Hey! ¡Pude entrar, cerrar la puerta y ponerme el cinturón yo sola! ¡Ya dime que te pasa! — Gritó Whi-two molesta.

—Los Hypnos son malos.

—Ningún pokémon es malo si es salvaje.

—Los Hypnos secuestran niños, roban sus sueños, les hacen cosas desagradables y los asesinan. Ya los he visto. — Respondió Lack-two cortante.

—¿Qué clase de cosas desagradables? — Preguntó Whi-two curiosa.

—Digamos que un día amanezco caliente y sin siquiera pedírtelo se me da por tocarte un pecho, el trasero o cualquier otro lugar en que te parezca desagradable. Ahora digamos que decido llevarlo todo aún más lejos. — Respondió Lack-two serio sin despegar la vista del camino.

—¿Co-cómo vi-violarme? — Preguntó Whi-two asustándose de repente.

—Exacto. Un Hypno fue él que mató a Polo. Por lo que se ve, Polo opuso resistencia a "eso" y terminó muerto.

—L-lo lamento, jamás pensé en eso.

—No lo lamentes. No todos los pokémon son buenos. Claramente hay Hypnos buenos y otros malos. Ese simplemente no me da buena espina.

—O-ok, no dudaré, creo que es mejor.

—Estamos cerca. Ya puedo ver el orfanato. Se sentirá raro volver a ver tantos niños reunidos.

Lack-two y Whi-two llegaron y se detuvieron frente a un portón cerrado. Whi-two bajó del auto y habló con una mujer que se encontraba junto al portón. El portón fue abierto, por lo que Lack-two manejó hasta un lugar en que pudiesen estacionarse. La encargada salió y dijo con una sonrisa.

—Bienvenidos par de jóvenes. ¿Vienen a adoptar un niño?

—¡N-no! De hecho vinimos a traer los regalos para los niños. Vinimos en representación de Rosalía Light, mi madre.

—Oh, perdonen la confusión. Pasen... A ti te he visto antes. — Dijo la encargada viendo detenidamente a Lack-two.

—Si, estuve aquí siete meses hace quince años. Era el que dibujaba y se movía bien.

—¿Lack-two? Lo recuerdo. Hace quince años, después de que te adoptaron, Polo despertó. Preguntó por ti y al saber que ya tenías familia, te dejó sus cosas. Pensamos que jamás vendrías, pero puedo ver que si lo hiciste. También escribió su última voluntad y murió. ¿Recuerdas a Polo? ¿Quieres la caja que te dejó?

—Últimamente en él he estado pensando... Si, me la llevaré.

—Gracias, pasen. Les ayudaremos con las cajas.

Lack-two y Whi-two, acompañados de otros trabajadores del orfanato, llevaron las cajas hasta una sala en que había mucho papel para regalos y moños.

Lack-two envolvía las cajas de juguetes con rapidez, mientras Whi-two les colocaba moños. Con los que no tenían caja, los metían en bolsas y les ponían papel china para cubrirlos. Para esa noche estaban envueltos casi todos los regalos, pero ya había un muy buen avance.

—Bueno todos, creo que ya hay que cenar. Luego les enseñaré la habitación en la que se quedarán. — Dijo la encargada.

Todo era tal cual Lack-two recordaba. Whi-two esbozó una sonrisa al ver a los niños correr.

—Niños y niñas, estos jóvenes de acá son Lack-two y Whi-two. — La encargada sonreía mientras los niños hacían lo mismo. —Ellos van a estar hasta mañana. No les jueguen bromas. ¿Alguna pregunta?

—¿Vinieron a adoptarnos? — Preguntó un niño de dos años.

—No.

—¿Son sus hijos? —Preguntó una niña de cuatro años.

—No.

—¿Son sus hermanos? — Preguntó un niño de diez años.

—No.

—¿Ellos dos son pareja? — Preguntó una niña de cinco años.

—¿Lack-two, Whi-two? Yo no puedo responder eso.

—Etto... Si, si somos pareja. — Respondió Whi-two dulcemente entrelazando los dedos de su mano izquierda con los dedos de la mano derecha de Lack-two

—¿Y porqué no tienen anillos? — Preguntó un niño de tres años.

—W-Whi-two y yo apenas somos novios. No nos hemos casado, pero tal vez algún día. — Respondió Lack-two tranquilo.

—¿Phil es dios? — Preguntó un niño de dos años.

La sala se quedó en silencio un momento tras la tan extraña pregunta.

—¿Les gustan los niños? — Preguntó una niña de siete años.

—A mi me encantan los niños. A él no sé. — Respondió Whi-two dulcemente mientras se agachaba. Los niños corrieron hacía ella y la jalaban para llevarla a jugar con ellos. Lack-two observaba con una sonrisa a Whi-two jugar. Era linda y tierna, aún parecía una niña. Alguien tocó a Lack-two. El chico volteó a ver abajo, para ver a un niño de cinco años que quería algo.

—Señor Lac... Lac... ¡Lácteo! ¿Puede cargarme?

Lack-two lo miró fríamente, para luego sonreír. —No es Lácteo, es Lack... Two... Anda, voy a subirte a mis hombros.

Al final de la hora de la cena, Whi-two había hecho muchos amigos y Lack-two pudo bajarse al niño de los hombros. Ambos fueron a la habitación que se les asignó. Tras eso se bañaron, se cambiaron y se fueron a dormir.

0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0

—Mamá, ¿Cómo puedo llamar la atención de un chico? — Preguntó Whi-two en esa bella tarde de octubre.

—Hija, apenas tienes cinco años, aún te falta mucho para tener novio. — Respondió la madre viendo extrañada a su hija.

—Es para que en el futuro pueda tener una pareja a la que hacer feliz y que me haga feliz. — Respondió Whi-two mostrando una tierna sonrisa.

—Sólo sé tú misma. Eso siempre funciona. — Respondió cariñosamente la madre.

Un grito bastante fuerte se escuchó. Whi-two despertó y tomó sus zapatos. Iba a abrir la puerta hasta que vio a Lack-two tapándose los ojos.

—Lack, ¿Qué haces?

—Se te ve una parte del pecho izquierdo. Se te movió el tirante de la camisa.

Whi-two se avergonzó bastante y acomodó bien su tirante. Le dio un golpe en la cabeza a Lack-two por andarla viendo y ambos salieron hacia el cuarto de los niños, donde una niña de siete años había gritado.

Al estar todos ahí, la niña dijo:

—Un Hypno se llevó al Brayan.

**Sep, mi trauma de la infancia son los Hypnos. Todo pasó por ver un creepypasta sobre Hypno. Tenía cerca de seis años y seguía siendo una niña inocente. Quise reflejar este trauma en algo que escribí. Actualmente, ver a Hypno me incomoda un poco.**

**Creo que es todo por hoy, bye.**


	12. 10 Contra Tus Demonios Internos

—Creo que Baku volverá. — Dijo Polo con una sonrisa mientras él y Lack-two leían.

—¿Baku? ¿Porqué? — Preguntó Lack-two mientras sacaba unos libros del librero.

—Pues... Baku es explosión en japonés... Y las explosiones son geniales, igual que los Hypnos... — Respondió Polo mientras regresaba sus libros.

—Ok, si ese es el nombre que le diste yo no tengo nada de que quejarme... Y Baku es un buen nombre... — Reconoció Lack-two mientras leía.

—Lo sé, sabía que te gustaría hermano. Si tienes un hijo yo le pondré nombre... ¿Me dejarás ponerle nombre? — Preguntó Polo sonriendo.

—Claro que si Polo. Y te dirá tío hermano de Marco. — Respondió Lack-two burlón.

—¿Sigues con ese tal Marco Polo? — Preguntó Polo fingiendo haberse sentido ofendido.

—Tú aún sigues con Lácteo. — Lack-two dijo sin pensarlo dos veces

—Es más fácil decir "teo" a decir "two" Lack, niégalo. — Dijo Polo para cerrar su libro.

Una radio se encendió y una canción tranquila se escuchó. Las niñas empezaron a bailar juntas, invitando a otros niños a bailar.

—No puedo cuestionar eso... ¿Porqué las niñas bailan música tan lenta como esa? — Preguntó Lack-two mientras música tranquila se escuchaba en la sala y las niñas bailaban un intento de vals.

—Pues... Porqué quieren llamar nuestra atención y bailar con otros niños... Pero yo quiero ser soltero y tú debes serle fiel a la niña del sombrero. Así que se quedan sin nuestra atención. — Declaró Polo con una sonrisa.

—Ja, yo también quiero ser soltero. — Respondió Lack-two con una sonrisa. —Pero tener alguien que te ame no suena del todo mal.

—De hecho no es malo, sólo que hay personas que no buscan una relación. Lo mejor del amor es no buscarlo y encontrarlo. — Afirmó Polo mientras abría otro libro.

—También creo eso... Aunque a mi me encanta la comida deliciosa... si quisiera novia, tendría que ser linda, dulce, frágil, que le vea gracia a mis chistes, que apoye mi sueño, que sepa hacer comida deliciosa, que sea educada, sepa perdonar, me quiera pese a que sea muy rebelde o demasiado educado y que sea muy tierna. Eso es todo lo que pido. — Dijo Lack-two mientras veía el cielo por una ventana.

—Pides demasiado amigo. Pides mucho, pero si tienes una novia y te trate de maravilla, puedes considerarla como amiga mía y a mi como futuro tío. — Polo movió la mano para hacer una señal afirmativa.

—Bueno, todos ambicionamos algo. Tú quieres ser el mejor criador de Magikarps, eso también es ambicioso. — Lack-two reconoció viendo que libro tomar.

—Pero es más tranquilo que ir a detener criminales o vigilar el cumplimiento de las reglas. — Respondió Polo para lanzarles a las niñas una nota en que decía "Bajen el volumen de su música. Esto es una biblioteca", ganando gestos molestos de parte de las niñas.

—Eso es cierto, pero supongo que jamás me aburriré de hacer algo tan emocionante. — Dijo Lack-two haciendo unas pistolas con sus manos.

—¡Mira, es Baku! — Gritó Polo feliz al ver la ventana y poder observar al Hypno observarlos fijamente.

—¡Baku! ¡Ten la galleta! — Dijo Lack-two abriendo la ventana y poniéndola en el marco de la misma.

El Hypno comió la galleta y se fue despidiéndose de los niños. Ambos sonrieron, sin sospechar la tragedia que estaban destinados a vivir.

**10\. Contra Tus Demonios Internos**

—Un Hypno se llevó al Brayan.

Lack-two empalideció inmediatamente. Esto se volvió a repetir...

—¿Y cómo es él? — Preguntó Whi-two aparentando calma.

—Pelinegro, ojos cafés, levemente moreno, usa ropa azul para dormir. — Respondió la encargada asustada.

—Yo iré por él. — La voz de Whi-two llamó la atención de todos los presentes.

—Yo también iré. — Respondió Lack-two aún sin creer lo que había dicho.

Lack-two sacó a Kabutomaru, a Raiomaru y a Excavalier, mientras Whi-two sacó a un Togetic, a Accelgor y a un Roserade.

—Kabutomaru, Raiomaru, Excavalier, cuiden a los niños, que nada más entre o salga de aquí. — Ordenó Lack-two serio.

—Star, Shelmy, Lily, hagan lo mismo que el resto. — Ordenó Whi-two mientras los pokémon se ponían en postura defensiva.

Lack-two y Whi-two corrieron a la habitación que compartían. Se cambiaron rápidamente, —Whi-two se sintió incómoda al tener que cambiarse enfrente de Lack-two pero no había tiempo, pero para Lack-two dicha acción no era nada de su interés— Lack-two tomó una mochila en que puso un pequeño botiquín de primeros auxilios y algo de armas y ambos salieron del edificio, en camino a la Montaña Reversal.

—Lack... No tenías porque venir... Si los Hypnos te asustan, pude ir yo sola... — Susurró Whi-two sin voltearlo a ver

Whi-two sintió un abrazo de parte de Lack-two. Este no estaba llorando, pero si estaba furioso.

—No... Otro niño podría perder la vida... No quiero que ese desgraciado te lastime... Ese es mi único miedo ahora... — Reconoció Lack-two abrazando mientras temblaba.

—Lack, vamos, no soy una niña pequeña... No me hará daño, lo prometo. Peleemos juntos y regresemos con el Brayan. — A la par, Whi-two acarició la cabeza de Lack-two dulcemente.

Lack-two y Whi-two empezaron a correr. Viejos trozos de tela gris estaban atorados en las ramas de los árboles.

—Lack-two... — La voz de un chico se hizo presente.

Lack-two y Whi-two se dieron la vuelta. Era Leo, no les extrañó mucho, ya que Leo vivía en Pueblo Lentimas.

—Lack-two, Whi-two, ¿Qué hacen tan cerca de Villa Horroris a estas horas?

—Un Hypno secuestró a un niño del orfanato y vinimos por él. — Respondió Whi-two tratando de no perder la compostura.

—Les ayudaré. Conozco el camino más seguro, ¡Hydreigon, sal ahora! — Ordenó Leo.

—¡Keldemaru, Genesect, Dewott, salgan!

—¡Emy, Leafy, adelante! ¡Foongy, estate alerta!

Los tres chicos empezaron a caminar en búsqueda del niño. Finalmente llegaron a Villa Horroris. La pequeña mano de un niño golpeaba una de las ventanas.

—¡Keldemaru, usa Espada Sagrada en la puerta!

Whi-two entró corriendo. Ataques se escuchaban, al igual que los gritos de Whi-two indicándole a sus pokémon que hacer. Un niño que era exacto a la descripción fue sacado con bastante dificultad por Leafy, un Servine, Emy y Foongy. Los tres pokémon cayeron desmayados. Al desmayarse Leafy, las pokéballs que Whi-two usaba se le cayeron. Lack-two observó por la ventana como la silueta de un Hypno cargaba a una chica de unos veinte años.

—¡Leo! ¡Lleva al niño al orfanato! ¡Si te preguntan por Lack-two y Whi-two, ellos están en Villa Horroris! — Gritó Lack-two furioso mientras tomaba las pokéballs de Foongy, Leafy y Emy y las guardaba en cada una.

0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0

Lack-two sacó una linterna y empezó a internarse en aquel oscuro lugar. Guardó a Keldemaru y a Genesect por seguridad. Verificó las habitaciones de abajo. Al salir, fue hacía la biblioteca. Las cosas se movían solas, pero su único temor era lo que le pudiera hacer a Whi-two. Todo estaba solitario. Lack-two escuchó unos gritos provenientes del piso de arriba, en específico del cuarto central. Les dio Máximos Revivir a Emy, Leafy y a Foongy.

—Emy, usa Electro Bola contra el foco. — Ordenó Lack-two en un susurro.

El Emolga acertó a la primera el ataque y Lack-two tomó un jarrón. Teniendo cerca al Hypno, lo golpeó fuertemente con dicho objeto, haciéndolo desmayar.

0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0

Leo entró al orfanato. Los niños sonreían al ver al niño, pero se extrañaron al no ver a Lack-two y a Whi-two.

—Joven, ¿No vio a dos chicos ir por este niño? — Preguntó la encargada asustada.

—Si habla de Lack-two y Whi-two... Ellos están en Villa Horroris. — Respondió Leo preocupado.

0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0

Lack-two escuchó con claridad el llanto de Whi-two. Guardó a todos los pokémon. Iluminó lo que sea que estuviera en la cama. De esa persona, empezó a retirar trozos de cerámica para que ninguno saliera herida. Acercó la linterna al rostro pero esa persona lo abrazó llorando. Era Whi-two.

—¡Trató de desvestirme! ¡Lo pateé, lo mordí, lo golpeé y no me soltó! — Gritó Whi-two llorando mientras abrazaba a Lack-two.

—¿Qué tanta ropa te quitó? — Preguntó Lack-two.

—M-me logró quitar la blu-lusa y la f-falda. Lack... ¡Estaba tan asustada! — Gritó Whi-two mientras se cubría.

—¿Usabas la camiseta negra debajo? — Preguntó Lack-two buscando la blusa beige y la falda morada de Whi-two.

—S-si, sólo me quitó la blusa y la falda. No me quitó ni la camisa, ni las mallas ni el resto. — Respondió Whi-two buscando a Lack-two en las sombras.

—¡Las encontré! ¡Vístete rápido! ¡Debemos huir antes de que nos encuentre! — Gritó Lack-two dándole las prendas faltantes.

—Yo quiero que seas tú mi primera vez... ¡Soy débil! ¡Perdón por eso! ¡Eres al único al que le daría algo tan importante para mi! — Whi-two había perdido la compostura y solo sollozaba a causa del miedo.

—Whi... No eres débil... Ya no llores, saldremos de aquí, aún serás virgen, todo estará bien, pero ya no hagas cosas tan precipitadas.

—¿Y el niño? ¿Y Leo?

—Leo llevó al niño al orfanato.

—Abrazáme Lack... Abrazáme, no me sueltes, no me dejes. — Whi-two parecía una niña pequeña que tuvo una pesadilla, pero Lack-two sabía que estaba asustada... Demasiado asustada.

Lack-two abrazó a Whi-two. Este empezó a llenar el rostro de Whi-two de besos. Whi-two parecía sentirse mejor conforme más Lack-two la atraía a él. Whi-two lloraba mientras las manos de Lack-two acariciaban su espalda.

—Whi, todo estará bien... Voy a sacarte de aquí, ambos saldremos, no dejaré que ese Hypno trate de hacerte algo peor. — Dijo Lack-two tratando de calmar a Whi-two, que al menos ya no gritaba ni lloraba.

Lack-two empezó a cargar a Whi-two como princesa. Whi-two se sostenía bien, para evitar complicar la huida. El chico salió corriendo de la habitación, saltó las macetas que bloqueaban su camino y bajó las escaleras con bastante rapidez y cuidado, para no trastabillar. Ambos se aliviaron al ver la luz de la luna de alrededor de las 3:30 de la mañana.

—Estaremos bien Whi... No nos ocurrirá nada malo, lo prometo... — Dijo Lack-two envolviendo en un abrazo a Whi-two. Esta solo correspondió su abrazo, aliviada de que todo terminará.

Pronto una roca voló hasta Lack-two y Whi-two. Lack-two lanzó a Whi-two, decidido a que no iban a ocurrirle más cosas malas. Lack-two trató de escapar, pero la roca aplastó su pierna derecha. Su cinturón de Pokéballs y el de Whi-two habían caido lejos. Whi-two empezó a escabullirse lentamente hacía los cinturones, para ayudar a Lack-two. El Hypno usó Fuerza Psíquica para levantar la roca y tomar a Lack-two. Lo agarró con la mano libre del cuello de la camisa y empezó a caminar. Movió con Fuerza Psíquica unas rocas para atrapar a Whi-two y que no siguiera tratando de detenerlo. Caminó hasta un pequeño barranco, pero que tenía rocas filosas bastante letales. Lack-two notó un trozo de una vieja tela gris amarrada al tobillo del Hypno.

El recuerdo del cadáver de Polo llegó a la cabeza de Lack-two. Con su ropa casi intacta, excepto por una mancha rojiza y la ausencia de la manga izquierda de la sudadera gris que el niño usó antes de morir y el peluche de Tepig totalmente cubierto del carmesí líquido que el cuerpo ya frío del niño, Lack-two comprendió todo.

—¡Baku! ¡¿Cómo pudiste?! ¡Polo y yo te dimos miles de galletas! ¡¿Así nos lo pagas?! ¡Déjala ir! ¡Whi-two jamás te hizo nada malo! — Gritó Lack-two enfurecido.

Una voz muy horrible empezó a escucharse. Hypno estaba cantando. Whi-two trataba de alcanzar las pokéballs, con sólo tocar una todo estaría bien. Otros pokémon como Litwick o Duosion empezaron a mover las rocas usando Confusión para liberar a Whi-two.

—¿Sabes? Siempre mis favoritos han sido los niños ingenuos. — Una voz gutural habló. Era Baku a partir de Telepatía.

Lack-two mordió con bastante fuerza el brazo de Hypno. Este, adolorido, dejó de usar Fuerza Psíquica, soltando a Lack-two en la superficie plana de la roca. Lack-two le arrebató el péndulo a Hypno.

—¡Baku! ¡Polo y yo te consideramos un amigo! ¡Eres un maldito! — Lack-two gritó, furioso.

Lack-two y el Hypno empezaron a pelear en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Ninguno cedía. Hypno usaba Confusión para alejar las pokéballs de Whi-two. Lack-two y el Hypno se daban muchos puñetazos, buscando ganar. Whi-two lanzó una piedra del tamaño considerable a la cabeza del Hypno dándole a Lack-two la ventaja suficiente. Lack-two tacleó al Hypno con la fuerza suficiente para tirar al pokémon hipnotico.

—Adios Baku... Sé feliz en el infierno, maldito... — Dijo Lack-two sin ningún remordimiento visible. Whi-two trató de acercarse a su lado, pero Lack-two empezó a reírse como maniático.

Lack-two se dio la vuelta. Sus ojos carmesí lo hacían ver como un psicópata viendo a su próxima víctima. Caminó con cautela hacia Whi-two. Esta no tenía escapatoria. En unos segundos Lack-two ya se había arrodillado en frente suyo.

—Te dije que saldríamos vivos, mi Whi. — Lack-two susurró en el oído derecho de Whi-two. — ¿Sabes que me gustaría ahora? Un suave beso tuyo.

Lack-two frotó sus labios con los labios de Whi-two. Ese Lack-two que pedía un simple beso le asustaba demasiado... Sin duda se sentía tentada a complacerlo, pero se sentía bastante acobardada.

0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0

—Whi. — Dijo Lack-two con una cálida sonrisa estando muy cerca del rostro de su novia, con la cual ya llevaba dos meses de noviazgo.

—¿Si? — Preguntó Whi-two dulcemente.

— Si yo dejara de ser yo mismo y para volver te pidiera un beso, ¿Me lo darías?

**SUSPENSO... No saben como amo su apoyo... Diría que es mi motivo para despertar diario y para sonreír (? Pero lo que agradezco es su apoyo. Ya vamos a acabar el segundo arco de la historia: El arco de Polo, el bebé de esta historia. Creo que crearé una página en Facebook para mostrarles mis dibujos o un libro de dibujo en Wattpad.**

**iGracias chicos, y preparen sus pañuelos, que toca capítulo emotivo! (eso si son sentimentales como la autora).**


	13. 11 Sonríe, Hermano

—¡Polo! ¡Los regalos ya están!

Lack-two removió las cobijas de la cama. Esta estaba vacía. La ropa para dormir de Polo estaba entre las sábanas, y no estaban los tenis ni los shorts negros y la sudadera gris de su amigo. Al ver la ventana abierta, pensó en muchas cosas, esperando que a Polo no le ocurriese ninguna. Corrió hacia el cuarto de Lilya, una muchacha que era una de las encargadas del orfanato.

—¡Señorita Lilya! ¡Polo no está!

—¡Lack-two! ¡¿Cómo que Polo no está?!

—Fui a despertarlo como siempre, pero él no está. Su pijama está entre sus cobijas y no estaban su sudadera, sus shorts y sus tenis.

—¡¿Y lo buscaste en otro lado?!

—¡Si! ¡Y no estaba en ningún lado!

—¡Vamos a buscarlo! ¿Viste algo raro?

—La ventana estaba abierta.

—¡No! ¡Vamos a buscarlo, no te me separes!

Lylia y Lack-two fueron a contarles todo a las otras encargadas. Pronto, todos los niños estaban buscando a Polo adentro, mientras las encargadas y Lack-two fueron por el paraje que conectaba el orfanato de Villa Horroris. No era la primera vez que desaparecían niños, de hecho, Polo era el último de 31 niños que desaparecieron a lo largo del mes. Todos los niños tenían prohibido acercarse a Villa Horroris, siendo este el lugar más insospechado.

—Señorita Lilya, ¿Qué lugar es este? — Preguntó Lack-two asustado viendo la vieja casona.

—Este es el lugar al que les prohibimos entrar. Todos son obedientes, por eso dudamos que estuvieran aquí tus compañeros. Pero ellos no saldrían sin volver, por eso sospechamos que deben estar aquí todos, incluido Polo.

Linternas fueron encendidas para poder buscar en la oscuridad a los infantes. Partes de ropa y zapatos de niños se encontraban tirados.

—¿No ven nada? — Preguntó una encargada de edad mediana.

Lylia y Lack-two subieron las escaleras principales de la casa. Lack-two casi tropezaba con un objeto. No debió voltear a ver lo que era: vio a Teptep tirado en el suelo, cubierto de un líquido rojo. Junto al peluche logró ver una mano.

—Se-señorita Lilya... Ese es el peluche de Polo. — Susurró Lack-two temeroso de lo peor.

La joven de veinte años iluminó el objeto. El cuerpo de Polo yacía en el piso. Su ropa se encontraba cubierta de sangre, su rostro reflejaba la pérdida de su inocencia, una de las mangas de la sudadera no estaba, su piel estaba totalmente fría... Pero lo peor de todo, era que su corazón no latía... Polo estaba muerto. Lack-two se tiró al piso y, abrazando el cadáver de su hermano con las lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos, gritó:

—¡Hermano! ¡Prometiste que cumpliriamos juntos nuestros sueños y que no nos dejaríamos solos!

**11\. Sonríe, Hermano**

—Adios Baku... Sé feliz en el infierno, maldito... — Dijo Lack-two sin ningún remordimiento visible. Whi-two trató de acercarse a su lado, pero Lack-two empezó a reírse como maniático.

Lack-two se dio la vuelta. Sus ojos carmesí lo hacían ver como un psicópata viendo a su próxima víctima. Caminó con cautela hacia Whi-two. Esta no tenía escapatoria. En unos segundos Lack-two ya se había arrodillado en frente suyo.

—Te dije que saldríamos vivos, mi Whi. — Lack-two susurró en el oído derecho de Whi-two. — ¿Sabes que me gustaría ahora? Un suave beso tuyo.

Lack-two frotó sus labios con los labios de Whi-two. Ese Lack-two que pedía un simple beso le asustaba demasiado... Sin duda se sentía tentada a complacerlo, pero se sentía bastante acobardada.

Whi-two reunió valor y unió sus labios con los labios de Lack-two. Tomó las manos del chico y entrelazó los dedos de ambos. Whi-two pasó sus brazos por detrás del cuello de Lack-two. No lo dejó separarse por nada del mundo.

0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0

—Whi. — Dijo Lack-two con una cálida sonrisa estando muy cerca del rostro de su novia, con la cual ya llevaba dos meses de noviazgo.

—¿Si? — Preguntó Whi-two dulcemente.

— Si yo dejara de ser yo mismo y para volver te pidiera un beso, ¿Me lo darías?

—Haría lo que haga falta para no perderte.

0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0

El aire hizo falta en los pulmones de ambos jóvenes. Casi después de haberse separado, Lack-two abrazó la cintura de Whi-two, colocando su rostro en su cuello.

—Mi vida te pertenece sólo a ti, Whi. — Susurró Lack-two sin soltar a Whi-two.

Whi-two obligó a Lack-two a levantar su cara para ver su expresión. Los mismos ojos carmesí que la miraban de forma cariñosa habían vuelto.

—Estamos bien, eso es lo único que me alivia. — Reconoció Whi-two para luego atraer a Lack-two hacia si en un cálido abrazo.

—¡Agh! ¡Mi pierna!

Whi-two vió la pierna derecha de Lack-two. Esta tenía una herida causada por la roca que el Hypno le había lanzado previamente.

—Debemos sanarte. — Whi-two dijo ayudando a Lack-two a pararse.

—Agh... ¿A dónde vamos? — Preguntó Lack-two caminando con ayuda de Whi-two.

—Vamos a un cuarto limpio del lugar. Volveremos al orfanato mañana.

Los Litwick y los Duosion movían los objetos para despejar el camino de Lack-two. Al entrar a la casa, la lluvia empezó a caer con lentitud, para luego volverse una lluvia torrencial. Lack-two y Whi-two subieron hasta el cuarto al que el Hypno había llevado a Whi-two con anterioridad. Whi-two tiró las cobijas de la cama y recostó a Lack-two.

—Te curaré y mañana iremos al orfanato.

Whi-two sacó el botiquín de primeros auxilios y de este tomó el agua oxigenada, algodón y vendas.

Mojó un trozo del algodón con el agua oxigenada para empezar a limpiar con cuidado la herida que Lack-two tenía. Whi-two soplaba la herida para que a Lack-two no le ardiera tanto. Colocó otro poco de algodón en la herida y la cubrió con una venda. Tomó las cobijas, las puso encima de Lack-two y ella se recostó a su lado.

—Vamos a dormir. — Dijo Whi-two abrazando a Lack-two. —Descansa, Lack.

—Dulces sueños, Whi.

Lack-two abrazó a Whi-two, y en pocos minutos él cayó dormido.

0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0

—Hermano, sal del cuarto. Vaaaaaamos, tengo que hablar contigo. — Era Polo, esbozando una sonrisa inocente. —Tú solías despertarme... Lack... Teo... Lácteo... Lack-two... Lack... Ya me cansé de que me ignores... Ven aquí... Soy yo, Polo, el hermano de Marco... ¡Uf! ¡Creciste y te volviste más flojo! ¡Epa! ¡¿Te dejaste crecer la barba?! No, esa es barba de una semana... ¿Y ya encontraste a la niña del sombrero? ¡¿Sabes qué?! Si sientes una bofetada, realmente estoy fuera del cuarto.

Lack-two despertó habiendo sentido una cachetada. No era Whi-two, ya que ella dormía plácidamente. Lack-two se levantó con cuidado de no despertar a Whi-two. Salió del cuarto y observó la sangre ya seca de Polo. Se tiró al piso y comenzó a llorar. Estar tan tranquilo en el lugar en que su hermano de otra madre murió, le hacía sentir culpable.

—Psss, Lack ¿Sigues siendo un bebé llorón?

Lack-two volteó a ver hacia donde la voz se escuchaba. Era Polo. Se talló los ojos para comprobar que no fuera un sueño.

—Ya, es broma, fuiste valiente al seguir sin mi. Está bien hermano, yo estoy...

Lack-two abrazó a Polo. Polo correspondió dicha acción, era lo único que le quedaba.

—Polo... Lamento tu muerte, n-no lo merecías...

—Baku nos engañó. Tenías razón, los pokémon no siempre son buenos... Puedes restregarmelo en la cara.

—No... Agradezco poder verte una última vez.

—Siempre has sido tan cursi... ¿Lo sabes?

—Si... Lo sé muy bien.

—¡Tienes barba...! De una semana, pero me sorprende que te la dejaras.

—Je, no he tenido tiempo para rasurarme. Hoy volviendo a casa me arreglaré como es debido.

—¿Cuántos años han pasado?

—Quince años contados.

—Ora, estás muy crecido, ¿cómo es la familia que te adoptó?

—Me adoptó la policía... Pero he encontrado a mi familia... Una sola persona, pero la amo demasiado.

—Uy, mi hermano ya tiene esposa... Ni quien te viera así...

—Realmente es mi novia... Pero si Arceus lo quiere, la hago mi esposa.

—Oye, una chica salió del cuarto donde estabas. Es linda, hasta diría que es tu tipo. ¿Acaso puede verme?

—L-Lack... Ese niño es como Polo... — La voz de Whi-two se escuchó.

—Hey Whi, ven. Polo, esta chica es Whi-two, mi novia, es Whi para mi únicamente. Whi, este es Polo, el niño de la carpeta que abriste sin mi permiso.

—¡Ja! ¡¿Qué puede tener de ilegal una triste carpeta?!

—Tenía información tuya Polo.

—Oh... Ahora tiene sentido... Hey, hermano, te dejo todo lo mío. La caja en que guardaron todo debe estar en el orfanato. Psss... Tus hijos quiero que se llamen Beige si es niño y Grace si es niña. Si hay más ya les pones como quieras. Haz caso a todo mi testamento. ¿Whi-two? No dejes que mi amigo sienta culpa.

—Polo... Gracias por ser mi hermano.

—Lack... Gracias por también ser mi familia. Un último consejo que aprendí allá arriba. Te servirá más a ti y a Whi-two que a mi. Sonríe, hermano.

Polo desapareció. Sin duda, ese último encuentro fue doloroso, pero reconfortante.

0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0

—Gracias por traer al Brayan chicos, se los debemos mucho. — Dijo una Lilya de unos treinta y cinco años.

—No hay de que, ahora todo está bien. — Dijo Whi-two con una sonrisa.

—Chicos, fue extraño, pero tengo que ir a Ciudad Aspertia. Hugh, Flora, Yuki, Mayu y Yuuko están allá para una fiesta de amigos, ¿Vienen? — Dijo Leo sonriendo.

—Vamos a pasar la navidad con la mamá de Whi-two. Gracias igual Leo. — Dijo Lack-two cordialmente.

—Lack-two, aquí están todas las cosas que Polo te dejó. — Dijo Lilya entregándole una caja al mencionado. — Buen viaje a los dos.

0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0

Lack-two y Whi-two llegaron a Ciudad Striaton. La madre de Whi-two había llegado antes.

—Hola chicos, ¿Qué tal el viaje? — Preguntó la mujer.

—Fue divertido. Me gustó conocer el lugar donde Lack alguna vez fue feliz.

—A mi me dio nostalgia. Pero fue bueno.

—¿Y esa caja Lack-two? — Preguntó la madre de Whi-two sonriendo.

—Es un regalo de un amigo que fue como un hermano. — Respondió Lack-two esbozando una sonrisa triste.

0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0

—Mamá... ¿Dónde está papá? — Pregunto Whi-two con algo de llanto en sus ojos.

—Señora Light... Su esposo fue encontrado... Pero no a tiempo. Lamento la pérdida. — Dijo un bombero con el rostro bajo.

Whi-two rompió en llanto, abrazó á su madre y sólo pudo pensar en ese momento. Un temor que a futuro sería malo para ella nació.


	14. Segundo Preludio Temores Infantiles

**Preludio 2.**

**Temores Infantiles**

Las encargadas del orfanato llegaron pesarosas cargando el pequeño cadáver de Polo y Lilya tomaba la mano de un Lack-two devastado, con los ojos bastante rojos por tanto llanto derramado y con la voz ronca producto de los tantos gritos que lanzó ese día.

—Chicos... Hoy tenemos pésimas noticias... Encontramos a Polo, pero... Él ya se ha ido a un lugar donde nada lo lastimará de nuevo... Sabemos que es navidad y todo debería ser felicidad, pero Lack-two se siente demasiado mal. Por favor comprendan que su compañero hoy no está feliz, no hagan ningún comentario ofensivo hacia la situación, no es una broma. Respeten el cuerpo de Polo, vamos a conseguir los servicios funerarios necesarios. La señorita Lilya los cuidará. — Respondió una encargada de unos cuarenta años. —Lack-two, por favor cambiate de ropa, no es muy agradable tener ropa con sangre.

—Si señora Bugambilia. — Respondió Lack-two con un nudo en la garganta.

Tras la salida de la encargada, los niños se quedaron callados. Ya muchos de ellos habían pasado por muertes familiares o por ser separados de sus padres biológicos por estos darles mal trato. Si bien muchos les daban la espalda a ambos niños, no significaba que no hubieran veces en que tuvieran que pedir ayuda de Lack-two y Polo, en especial de este último. La sala quedó en absoluto silencio cuando Lack-two entró. Se había cambiado la playera y los shorts, además de ponerse una sudadera.

—Lack-two, lamentamos lo de Polo.

—Él solía molestarnos a las niñas, pero era muy bueno.

—Polo ahora ya no sufrirá, lo dijo la señora Bugambilia.

—Puede que ya no esté con nosotros, pero él vive en nuestros corazones. Un poquito en los nuestros, y el resto en el tuyo.

—Niño super listo... Polo sólo se nos adelantó, todos vamos hacia dónde él.

Lack-two se dejó caer en el suelo, llorando. Parecía que ir a este orfanato te daba muchos hermanos, ya que las cajas de regalos estaban completamente abandonadas. En vez, los niños y las niñas llenaban de abrazos al castaño. Los niños pequeños y las niñas lloraban, estas considerando a Polo "una molestia agradable" y los niños más grandes y los preadolescentes aguantando las lágrimas, con un nudo en la garganta. Lilya no pudo evitar soltar lágrimas, le tenía mucho cariño a Polo, dado a que el recién difunto compartía su tiempo con la joven rubia antes de la llegada de Lack-two. Además, la escena era conmovedora hasta las lágrimas.

—Disculpe, ¿Todo está bien? — Preguntó una mujer con ojeras, castaña con los ojos grises.

—Ah, si señora Light... Bueno, casi... Nos llegó una tragedia.

—¿Que clase de _tagedria_? — Preguntó una niña castaña.

—Bueno... Un niño de este orfanato fue asesinado... Su mejor amigo le llora.

—¿Puedo _tatrar_ de subirle el ánimo? — Preguntó la notoriamente seria niña.

—Claro pequeña, yo creo que sería un gesto muy amable. — Respondió Lilya secándose una lágrima.

—No seas imprudente hija.

—Esta bien mami.

La niña empezó a acercarse a los otros niños. Una vez que la pequeña estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, notó algo en el niño que era consolado: era cabeza de Exeggutor.

—¡Hey! ¡No llores! ¡Tu amigo no desearía eso! — Dijo la pequeña al estar cerca.

—¡T-tú! ¡Eres la niña del sombrero! — Gritó Lack-two al ver a la niña.

—¿M-me recuerdas? Je, gracias. Jamás pude agradecerte lo de mi sombrero. Gracias. — Respondió la pequeña con las mejillas tintadas en rojo.

Lack-two volteó a ver a la ventana. Un susurro bastante siniestro se escuchó al instante. Afuera, un Hypno sonreía, con partes de pelaje teñidas de carmesí. Lack-two comprendió lo que pasó. Dejó de ver al Hypno, se tapó los oídos, cerró las cortinas y lloró sin más.

El escenario parecía un velorio. La sala estaba llena de niños llorando, pero Lack-two decidió dejar de llorar y terminó por quedarse serio.

—Tuve un sueño triste... — La voz de la pequeña hizo eco por la sala, llamando la atención de todos. — En ese sueño no me percaté, que destroce un preciado tesoro, con mis propias manos...

Una encargada hablaba con un hombre que tapaba su rostro. La encargada sonrió y se dirigió a todos.

—... Creyendo en poder vernos de nuevo... — La niña finalizó su canto.

—Chicos, no creo que esto cambie todo lo que ocurrió, pero Lack-two ha sido adoptado. Iban a adoptar a Polo también, pero dado lo ocurrido, solo Lack-two se irá. Lack-two, empaca tus cosas, te irás en una hora. —Dijo una encargada de unos treinta y cinco años.

—S-si... — Respondió el niño decaído.

Lack-two salió hacia las habitaciones. La niña lo siguió. Creyó prudente agradecerle un gesto de amabilidad con una acción dulce.

—Hey, cabeza de Exeggutor... —Susurró la niña dulcemente.

—¡Ah! Eres tú... ¿Necesitas algo? — Preguntó Lack-two secándose unas lágrimas.

—Es precipitado, pero creo que me gustas... De modo romántico... Suena raro cuando lo dice una niña, pero es lo que creo. — Admitió la niña cubriendo su rostro con su cabello.

—Hay que volver a vernos y viajar juntos, ¿Viajarías conmigo? — Preguntó Lack-two extendiendo su mano.

La niña tomó su mano, pero para jalarlo hacia ella y depositar un beso pequeño en los labios de Lack-two. Avergonzada ante lo que hizo, salió corriendo. Recargándose contra la puerta, respondió.

—Si, cabeza de Exeggutor... Si llegaras a sentir algo por mi, ¿Seríamos pareja?

—Mmm... Claro, está bien. —Contestó Lack-two con las mejillas teñidas de color rojo, sin pensar claramente.

Llegó la hora. Lack-two salió con una maleta lista y, finalmente, dejó el orfanato que le trajo bastantes recuerdos, la promesa de un viaje y el primer amor que se rumorea tanto entre los jóvenes.

0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0

Whi-two se encontraba sola en un bosque. Hacia mucho frío, por lo que se alegró al ver una pequeña flama.

—Desearia que hiciera más calor.

Su temor creció al ver como esa pequeña flama empezó a alcanzar un árbol y este fuego empezaba a consumir todo lo que estaba cerca de él. Asustada, Whi-two gritó a todo pulmón:

—¡Ayuda! ¡Hace demasiado calor!

—¡Ah! — Gritó Whi-two con miedo. Ya no estaba en el bosque, sino en el auto de su madre.

—Hija, ¿Todo bien?

—Emmm... Si... ¿Qué pasó?

—Te dormiste y nos fuimos antes de lo planeado por lo de ya sabes. Además, creo que querrás ver tus regalos.

—¿Habrán llegado?

—Si, estoy segura. Tu has sido una niña muy buena, y lo de hoy lo comprueba.

—Gracias mami.

0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0

—¡Baku traidor! — Gritó Polo dificultosamente, llamando la atención de todos.

—¡Polo! ¡¿Cómo sigues vivo?! ¡¿Qué pasó?! — Preguntó Lilya asustada.

—Un Hypno me hipnotizó y me llevó hasta Villa Horroris. No sé que trató de hacerme, pero terminó por clavarme trozos de cerámica en el estómago. — Polo tosió sangre. — Realmente no me he ido porque necesito despedirme d-de Lack-two, ¿Dónde esta?

—Lack-two fue adoptado. Él ya debería estar en su nuevo hogar. — Respondió Bugambilia triste.

—Je, presiento qué él vendrá. Necesito escribir algo.

Polo escribió una nota que quería que llegase a su hermano de otra madre. Aún agonizante, Polo Winter falleció el día 25 de diciembre del 2005, a las 5:16 de la mañana. La nota que dejó fue la siguiente:

Querido (aunque llorón) Lack-two:

Lamento que nuestra promesa no se cumpla. Tal vez un día vengas a este orfanato y recibas todos mis regalos, ¿Cuáles? Todas mis cosas. Todo eso te lo dejo a ti. Deseo que vivas lo que tus padres, mi madre y yo merecíamos vivir. No sé que te depare la vida, pero espero que sólo cosas buenas. Lamento no poder ser tu hermano por ser adoptados por la misma familia, no poder crecer juntos, no poder verte tener una pareja, no poder ser tu padrino en tu boda, no poder ser el tío de tus hijos (sobre esto, Beige si es niño, Grace si es niña y si tienes más de dos hijos, nombralos como quieras) y poder cumplir juntos nuestros sueños.

No quiero que llores por mi, si yo fui una estrella que te guío y que se apagó, encuentra otra, alguna otra estrella te acompañará en las sombras.

Quiero seguir en tu memoria.

Ahora, pudiendo al fin cerrar mis ojos y apagar mi vida sin culpa, me despido.

Polo Winter


	15. 12 El Lúgubre Cuarto Blanco

—¿Cómo lo llamo señor? — Preguntó Lack-two incómodo ante tanto silencio.

—Jefe. — El tipo cubría su rostro con su propia ropa.

—¿Y qué es este lugar?

—Son los cuarteles de la Policía Internacional. Acostúmbrate, a partir de hoy dejarás de lado los juegos y te convertirás en el mejor de estos peones.

—E-está bien jefe.

—Una vez estés solo, busca en el armario de tu dormitorio un camisón blanco, te lo pones y puedes hacer lo que quieras hoy. Mañana empieza tu entrenamiento.

—Si jefe.

—Cierra los ojos.

Lack-two cerró los ojos, antes de encontrarse solo, dentro de una habitación totalmente blanca, con una cama, una caja con juguetes realmente aburridos, un armario, libros y un escritorio, todo totalmente blanco, pero sin aparente salida. No podía ver el exterior, pero el exterior podía verlo a él. Claro, una minoría del mismo. Lack-two no lo sabía, pero ese momento significó arrebatarle la libertad, convirtiéndolo en un esclavo del mundo de los adultos, quitarle la esencia de un niño normal, la inocencia, para dejarlo paulatinamente como una simple máquina de carne, hueso y sangre. Buscando en el armario, sacó un camisón blanco, se lo puso y solo se recostó en la cama en posición fetal, empezando a llorar.

**12\. El Lúgubre Cuarto Blanco**

Whi-two caminó hacia la habitación de Lack-two. Ambos empezarían a discutir sobre la compra de una casa bastante espaciosa como para que en un futuro pudiesen albergar una familia. La compra se haría en junio, para que al fin ambos pudieran pasar un tiempo juntos en su propia casa. La chica por error escuchó una conversación algo desagradable.

—¡Intendente Black 2! ¡Se supone que estaría entrenando durante sus vacaciones navideñas en nuestros cuarteles! ¡¿Qué estuvo haciendo?!

—Estuve haciéndole compañía a mi novia durante este tiempo. No me desvelé, desperté temprano, hacía ejercicios muy temprano. Nada del entrenamiento ha dejado de ser parte de mi rutina.

—¡Le recuerdo que gracias a mi ha tenido una buena vida y un hogar!

—Se me privó de las emociones. Yo no le llamo a eso una buena vida.

—¡¿Sabe qué?! ¡Por mi haga lo que quiera! ¡Las máquinas luego se vuelven incontrolables!

La llamada se cortó. Las quejas de Lack-two se empezaron a escuchar. Tras discutir su enojo, dijo:

—Whi, pasa, no tienes porqué quedarte afuera, pasa.

Whi-two entró sin poder disimular estar preocupada. Si ella algo escuchaba, Lack-two lo sabía. Se sentó al lado de Lack-two, incómoda ante dicha conversación.

—No te preocupes, no me afecta. — Lack-two esbozó una sonrisa.

—Perdona si te causé problemas en el trabajo, no quise... ¡¿Mfff?! — Una vez más, Whi-two era interrumpida por los labios de Lack-two al unirse a los suyos.

—Ya te lo dije, no me afecta. Es un trabajo molesto, pero me gustaría pensar que en unos meses, siempre al volver, estés recibiendome cálidamente.

—Bueno... Ahora viene lo que menos me gusta: hablar de finanzas.

—Contando mis sueldos actuales, tenemos $10000, si lo juntamos con las pagas que nos dan por trabajos realizados en Pokéstar y contrataciones de la BW Agency... Unos... $10000000.

—¡¿Tanto así?! — Whi-two quedó anonada al oír dicha suma de dinero.

—Bueno, el señor Brycen y la señorita Sabrina nos suelen pedir que actuemos en muchas películas, y cuando se trata de filmes románticos, somos los primeros entre los contactos de White. A mi ya no me parece extraño.

—Uf... ¿Eso significa que podremos tener una casa grande?

—Si. Una gran casa... ¿Te imaginas a dos pequeños corriendo por los pasillos, riendo juntos mientras tú y yo los observamos?

—Bueno... ¿No estás insistiendo en casarnos ahora? ¿O si?

—No, lo decía a futuro. Aunque sería divertido hacerte mi mujer en una gran ceremonia.

—Casi creí que lo decías en otro sentido...

—Pero creo que sería más divertido hacerte hijos.

Whi-two le asestó un codazo en el estómago a Lack-two. Este se quejó de dolor, para luego observar a Whi-two y reírse al ver su rostro tan sonrojado.

—¿Porqué eres tan tierna?

—¿Porqué aveces eres caballeroso y a veces pervertido?

—Ya, ya, ya te dejo de molestar... Pero el día de la guardería juraría que metiste tus manos debajo de mi camisa.

—Y tu casi hacías lo mismo.

—El día en que quieras ser una conmigo, lo aceptaré.

—Este 30 de Febrero.

—Whi, ese día ni existe. ¿Acaso no quieres tener hijos?

—Bueno... Si... Pero no ahora... Aún tenemos que estudiar, tu tienes trabajo y la habitaciones de una universidad no son el mejor lugar para hacer "eso".

—Lo entiendo. Me prepararé para el día en que eso ocurra... Y ni se te ocurra decir que espere el 30 de Febrero.

—Uf, ya me estaba sintiendo incómoda.

—No me interesa. — Lack-two empezó a acercar sus manos hasta el torso de Whi-two. —¡Guerra de cosquillas!

Lack-two lanzó a Whi-two contra la cama y empezó a mover sus dedos, apretándolos levemente contra el estómago de la chica, haciéndola reír. Whi-two reía fuertemente mientras abrazaba el cuello de Lack-two, ignorando el hecho de que Lack-two por error dejó descubierto su estómago. No notaron el momento en que la puerta se abrió, dejando todo a la vista de alguien.

—Lack-two... Iba a traerte tu bolígrafo... — Dijo Hugh extrañado.

—Whi-two... Iba a preguntarte si querías ir a una pijamada con Mayu, Yuuko, Flora y yo... — Dijo Yuki habiendo malpensando todo.

Lack-two se quitó rápidamente de encima de Whi-two mientras esta se aseguraba de volver a tapar su estómago.

—Ch-chicos, no era lo que parecía... — Admitió Whi-two avergonzada.

—Whi-two, está bien, igual Hugh y yo ya lo hemos hecho aquí, esta bien, pero no hagan mucho ruido o alguien los oirá. — Respondió Yuki para sorpresa de los castaños.

—¿Hacía falta decirlo? Nadie lo había notado hasta hoy. — Preguntó Hugh sonrojado.

—Hugh, dame el maldito bolígrafo. — Dijo Lack-two igualmente avergonzado.

—E-está bien, iré. — Respondió Whi-two bajando la cabeza.

—Lácteo, Whi-two. Cuídense. No quieren sorpresas inesperadas. —Añadió Hugh antes de irse.

La puerta se cerró de golpe. No cabía duda de que eso fue muy raro. Realmente la situación en la que estaban podía ser muy malpensable.

—Ahora que lo pienso, el día en que hicimos todos una pijamada, se metieron al baño, estuvieron casi dos horas, escuché demasiadas veces a Yuki decir "Hugh" y creo que a eso de las dos de la mañana Hugh y Yuki salieron del baño y estaban arreglándose el cabello y la ropa...

—No lo menciones. — Whi-two estaba excesivamente avergonzada como para hablar de esa clase de cosas.

—Ojalá Flora no notase nada de eso...

—Lack...

—Esta bien, ya no diré nada. Tengo que ir por unas cosas.

—¿Qué cosas?

—Entregar la carpeta de investigación de Polo y buscar otra carpeta de investigación abierta.

—¿Puedo ir contigo?

—Whi, no creo que sea buena idea...

—Diré y haré cualquier cosa que haga falta...Por favor...

—Agh, está bien. Diré que fuiste testigo del intento de secuestro del niño de hace dos semanas. De todas formas, estuviste ahí.

—De acuerdo.

—No podrás hacer ningún gesto afectuoso para no levantar sospechas.

—Haré lo que pueda.

Tras unas horas de viaje, Lack-two y Whi-two llegaron a las oficinas de la Policía Internacional. Lack-two acercó su ojo a un escáner de retina y sus dedos a uno de huellas dactilares, antes de decir:

—Superintendente Lack-two Shadow, nombre en clave Black 2 y testigo.

Las puertas se abrieron de golpe. Whi-two caminó detrás de Lack-two, todo con rapidez. El joven habló con una mujer mayor a él y le entregó a esta la carpeta. La mujer desapareció unos instantes antes de darle otra carpeta a Lack-two. Este regresó al lado de Whi-two, que se quedó viendo una ventana que daba hacia un lugar bastante solitario. Era una sala totalmente blanca. Había ropa desdoblada que probablemente era de un niño de cerca de ocho años. Pronto vio que Lack-two pegó su cabeza al vidrio, viendo dicho lugar con nostalgia.

—¿Así que le conmueve volver a ver el lugar en que vivió encerrado tres años? — Una voz femenina se escuchó, llamando la atención de Lack-two y Whi-two. Una mujer de cabellos lilas, vestida de negro, les dirigió la palabra mientras observaba dicha habitación.

—Hmmm... Lack, ¿Todo bien? — Preguntó Whi-two al ver solo a su lado al chico y a la mujer.

—N-no... Pretendí ignorar y olvidar este lugar, y terminé por quedarme enfocado en el. — Dijo Lack-two viendo con nostalgia a la sala.

—¿Qué acaso has estado aquí? — Preguntó Whi-two triste.

—No sólo él ha estado aquí. Él vivió aquí un verdadero cautiverio, peleando con el dolor que le causaban sus emociones durante tres años, jovencita. Eso es todo lo que pasa.

**A partir de aquí, las memorias de Whi-two desaparecen a causa de una amnesia leve que tiene. Por eso, no narrare más sobre ella. Aún así, gracias por seguir leyendo.**


	16. 13 Por la Persona Que Amas

Lack-two llevaba dos años en aquella sala. Solo deseaba salir de ahí, ver el tan ahora adorado sol y sentir la prometida libertad. Quería reencontrarse con la niña del sombrero, a la cual empezó a amar en secreto, esperando ser este sentimiento ocultado de los ambiciosos adultos. Odiaba solo dibujar sus sueños, pesadillas y traumas, hacer exámenes pesados y entrenar en una sala a la que no sabía cómo llegar, dado a que siempre que iba a hacer esto último, la mujer que le traía la comida y se llevaba todos los papeles en los que trabajaba le pedía dulcemente —Lack-two llegó a creer que realmente era por lástima— que cerrara los ojos y lo guiaba hasta dicha sala.

No supo porque, pero la mujer de negro —a la que a veces veía como una madre, pero irónicamente familiar para él— apareció súbitamente en la habitación junto a otro hombre igualmente familiar.

—¡Lack-two, toma los papeles en los que estés trabajando! ¡Algo malo le ocurre al edificio! — Gritó la mujer para jalar la mano del infante de siete años.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Bueno niño, el edificio se está quemando. Tenemos que sacarte de aquí.

Los dos adultos empezaron a correr. El hombre sujetó los papeles y la mujer jalaba al niño. El edificio entero ardía en llamaradas rojas, naranjas y amarillas. Un escombro bastante grande cayó encima de los tres. Lack-two vio una pequeña luz producida por una lámpara de bolsillo. Gracias a la luz, pudo ver con claridad algo que era tan confuso para él.

—Lo…r… No quiero ...pedir.. Te a….

—.na… Yo… ...bien .. .mo.

Aunque fuera poco audible la conversación, entendió lo que esos adultos sentían el uno por el otro cuando los vio unir sus labios. Lack-two no quería ver a nadie más morir, no lo soportaría. Sin saber cómo, el niño empezó a patear escombros hasta abrir un pequeño túnel. Con bastante dificultad, Lack-two arrastró a los dos adultos para sacarlos del edificio en llamas. Se levantó al estar enfrente de unos tablones de madera, su último obstáculo. Empujo la madera hasta que esta cedió y arrastró consigo a esos policías hasta afuera. Unas enfermeras empezaron a revisar a los heridos, y lo último que hizo Lack-two fue desmayarse.

Cuando despertó, estaba de nuevo en una habitación blanca. La única diferencia era que la mujer que le traía la comida venía acompañada del que Lack-two identificó como su novio o esposo. Además, había un pastel en vez de la comida que él comía normalmente y una PokéGame Boy Advance, con juegos de Fire Emblem, The Legend of Zelda y Pokémon Mundo Misterioso.

—¿Q-qué pasó? — Preguntó Lack-two confundido.

—Nos enteramos de tu cumpleaños, y en gratitud por salvarnos, te estamos celebrando tú séptimo cumpleaños. — Respondió la mujer con amabilidad.

—Felicidades por tu ascenso niño, te lo has ganado. — Añadió el hombre a su lado. —Ya podrás ver hasta dónde vas y podrás salir más a menudo de este lugar.

Lack-two sonrió. —Gracias, su secreto está a salvo conmigo.

Ambas personas entendieron lo que quiso decir el infante y se sonrojaron, agradeciéndole por esto mismo.

**13\. Por la Persona Que Amas**

—No sólo él ha estado aquí. Él vivió aquí un verdadero cautiverio, peleando con el dolor que le causaban sus emociones durante tres años, jovencita. Eso es todo lo que pasa.

—Oh… ¿Cómo lo sabe? — Preguntó Whi-two extrañada.

—Yo le traía la comida y me llevaba papeles que él manejaba. Eso es todo. — Respondió la mujer con serenidad.

—Es bueno volver a verte Anabel, ¿Tú y Looker siguen siendo pareja? — Preguntó Lack-two divertido.

—¡Intendente! Bueno… si… de hecho… — Respondió Anabel avergonzada.

—Ya veo, me alegra que les vaya bien.

—Puedo ver que usted tiene pareja… de nuevo…

—Anabel, con ella si estoy seguro de querer tener una vida y familia juntos, en serio.

—Eso me alegra... ¿Y? ¿Qué tal el trabajo?

—Pesado, pero tolerable. Quiero comprar una casa propia para ella y para mi, así que debo ponerle ganas.

—Lo logrará, cuente con ello.

Whi-two parecía algo incómoda, así que se puso a hablar con Foongy, que lucía feliz. Pronto empezó a salir humo de una sala. Looker apareció corriendo, bastante agitado.

—¡Todos evacuen! ¡El edificio está en llamas!

Todos empezaron a correr hacia el exterior. Whi-two perdió de vista a Lack-two, pero logró salir. Al encontrarse afuera, Whi-two buscó entre la multitud a Lack-two. Al no verle, temió lo peor: él pudo haberse tropezado o quedado atrapado por un escombro en el incendio, ya que el fuego consumía todo con rapidez.

—¡Lack! ¡Lack-two! — Whi-two gritaba a todo pulmón, al no tener respuesta, escuchó a personas susurrado que Lack-two no aparecía por ningún lado.

Observó con temor el fuego crecer. Esas imponentes flamas le hacían recordar el día de la trágica muerte de su padre. Ella trató de entrar a las oficinas en llamas, pero un bombero la sujetó de la muñeca, impidiéndole todo.

Había sido inútil…

Los chorros de agua empezaron a apagar el fuego, pero sin extinguirlo…

Primero fue su padre…

Ahora era Lack-two…

¿Qué acaso todo lo que ella amaba estaba condenado a carbonizarse?

Tal vez siempre fue inútil…

Lack-two la salvó muchas veces cuando ambos tenían doce años…

Lack-two impidió que se lastimara a costa de su propio bien.

Lack-two impidió que un Hypno le arrebatara algo importante para ella…

Hypno… Hypno… Hypno… Hypno… Fuego… Hypno… Hypno… Hypno… Fuego…

Fuego, fuego, fuego…

Lack-two superó su miedo a los Hypnos para salvarla…

—¡Ya no te llevarás nada de lo que amo! — Susurró Whi-two antes de sacar a Lily, Shelmy, Leafy y Star.

Trató de entrar al edificio, hasta que un bombero la sujetó de la muñeca.

—Señorita, no puede pasar, las llamas son muy fuertes. — Respondió el bombero notoriamente serio.

Whi-two forcejeó hasta zafarse del agarre. Corrió hacia el interior del edificio, aún asustada. Ahí las llamas no eran tan fuertes, además de haber pokéballs tiradas. Empezó a tomarlas, recordando a las personas que lloraban asustadas al no encontrar a sus pokémon. Pronto localizó seis pokéballs con marcas de dedos. Vio que estos eran Dewott, Keldemaru, Genesect, Kabutomaru, Raiomaru y Excavalier. Se guardó las pokéballs de Raiomaru y Excavalier, sacando a Dewott, Keldemaru, Kabutomaru y Genesect, que para su buena suerte tenía el Hidro ROM.

—Dewott, ¡Concha Filo! Leafy, ¡Acua Cola! Keldemaru, Kabutomaru, Star ¡Pulso de Agua!, Lily, ¡Hidrochorro! Genesect, ¡Tecno Shock! Shelmy, ¡Shuriken de Agua! — Ordenaba Whi-two desesperada, guardando cada pokéball que encontraba en su camino.

Whi-two se fue abriendo paso por el lugar, entre más profundo iba las llamas eran más grandes. Emy salió de su pokéball, dispuesta a buscar a su "papá". Emy empezó a señalar una mano que se veía sobresaliendo de los escombros. Whi-two entrelazó su mano con esa mano. Lo supo al instante, ese era Lack-two.

—¡Lack! — Whi-two empezó a remover los escombros con ayuda de Star y su Fuerza Psíquica.

Una vez logró sacar el cuerpo de Lack-two de los escombros, lo abrazó, limpió su rostro lleno de cenizas con un pañuelo y le dio un beso en la frente.

—¡Lack! — Whi-two pegó su oído al pecho de él, escuchando aún su corazón latiendo. —Estás bien… Salgamos de aquí.

Whi-two empezó a medio arrastrar a Lack-two junto a ella.

—¿E-estás loca? W-Whi, le tienes miedo al fuego, no debiste entrar… Nadie lloraría por perder a alguien como yo… — La voz de Lack-two se escuchó, débil.

—¿Has oído que el amor te hace cometer locuras? Es cierto. Yo por ti haría esta y aún más locuras… Yo lloraría si te vas de mi lado. Realmente en un futuro quiero casarme contigo, tener hijos tuyos, que seas el primer rostro que vea al despertar, amarte hasta el final… Puedo superar mis miedos si es por el bien de quien más amo en el mundo. — Respondió Whi-two mientras seguía jalando a Lack-two.

Dewott, Leafy, Keldemaru, Lily, Kabutomaru, Star, Genesect y Shelmy usaban ataques de tipo agua en el fuego, ahorrándole trabajo a Whi-two. Al llegar a los últimos escombros que los encerraba, Keldemaru usó Espada Sagrada, haciendo ceder los fragmentos de cemento, metal y madera derruidos.

Whi-two recostó a Lack-two junto a un árbol, los paramédicos empezaron a revisar que el joven no se encontrase herido.

—¡No respira! ¡Habrá que practicarle un RCP! — Gritó una paramédica.

—Yo lo haré, sé de primeros auxilios. — Dijo Whi-two con un levemente notorio tono celoso.

Whi-two aproximó su boca a la de Lack-two y empezó a transmitirle aire. Creyó que todo era inútil hasta que las manos de Lack-two la atrajeron hacia él, obligándole a besarlo. Ambos se separaron una vez que el aire que ambos compartían se les agotaba.

—Eres… una… tonta… Hiciste… algo… bastante… estúpido… — Dijo Lack-two jadeando.

—No soy tonta… Soy tu tonta… Por ti haría mil estupideces… — Dijo Whi-two acercando su rostro al de Lack-two, haciendo que sus narices se rozaran con dulzura.

—¿Estás herido? — Preguntó Whi-two viendo a Lack-two tratar de pararse.

—Estoy bien. Por fortuna ese escombro era curvo y no me cayó en un mal sitio. — Lack-two se levantó, esperando no caerse.

—Gracias a Arceus, no sé qué haría si murieras. —Susurró Whi-two con una sonrisa triste.

Ambos se abrazaron, reflejando ese amor y paz que sentían en esos momentos. La multitud quedó confundida ante tal acto, pero sólo parecían alegrarse por la inminente muestra de emociones de parte de Lack-two.

—¿Son novios? — Preguntó alguien a la distancia.

—Si, somos novios, nos amamos mucho y no me importa lo que opine el resto.

—¡Si! — Gritó jubiloso el tipo a la distancia mientras el resto decía "Awww".

—¡Intendente Black 2! — Un tipo que se cubría totalmente con la ropa gritó molesto. —¡Necesito hablar con usted y con su novia!

—¡Demonios!

—¡Y al que gritó demonios, queda despedido!

**¡Fin de este capítulo! Ja, me encantan estos suspensos, pero más este. Simplemente perfecto. Me alegra mucho ver que disfruten esta historia, yo disfruto escribirla. Vamos, aún quedan trece capítulos, tres preludios y el epílogo. **


	17. 14 La Monotonía de Una Infancia Infeliz

Lack-two se dejó caer en su cama. El entrenamiento era excesivamente pesado, seguido por ocho exámenes, uno tras otro, sin contar que el niño ya no tenía tiempo para pensar, ya que despertaba a las seis de la mañana y se iba a dormir a las diez de la noche. Eso apenas eran las horas de sueño recomendadas para no sufrir un colapso y rendir bien en el día. Por fortuna, el día siguiente era domingo, tan adorado por él al ser su único día libre. Podía despertar a las siete, dormirse a las once y pasear por todo el lugar… Bueno, habían excepciones.

—No debí prometerte nada… Seguro cuando te vuelva a ver, yo seré un joven aburrido y sin nada interesante en su vida… No te desprecio por eso, es más, prefiero mil veces estar a tu lado aunque fuera como un hermano adoptivo a que aquí… Polo… Si estuvieras aquí, tal vez esto no me causaría tanta infelicidad. — Dijo Lack-two observando fijamente a Teptep y a Nivy. Oshy estaba solo, cosa extraña. —Prefiero dormir y no volver a despertar, como mamá.

Lack-two observó el reloj marcando su hora de dormir. Abrazando a Oshy, Teptep y Nivy, susurró:

—Acaso… ¿Amar está prohibido?

El día siguiente llegó. Lack-two se vistió. Desde que fue ascendido, dejó de usar ese camisón blanco para vivir encerrado y empezó a usar otra ropa. Una camiseta y unos shorts negros, acompañados por sus calcetas y sus zapatos. Más que un niño, parecía un esclavo a su criterio. Escribió una carta y la metió en una botella, hasta que Anabel, la mujer que era su único contacto con el exterior antes del incendio de la antigua base, apareció súbitamente en la sala con ayuda del teletransportador.

—Lo lamento Lack-two, pero hoy no tendrás el día libre. Oficialmente, alguien de la Policía Internacional firmará tu acta de adopción y te declarará su hijo adoptivo. No puedo decirte que sea como tu familia biológica o del orfanato, es más, jamás ha lidiado con un niño. Lamento si tu vida se vuelve peor aún. — Dijo Anabel con seriedad.

Lack-two refunfuñó molesto. Guardó la botella entre los juguetes y caminó hasta aquella comunicación. Una vez fuera, Anabel lo guío hasta la oficina del jefe. Ahí, una persona acompañaba al misterioso hombre que dirigía la división de Unova de la Policía Internacional.

—Agente …. aquí está su nuevo asistente. Lack-two, él te ha adoptado. Le debes obediencia, él es el agente …….

**14\. La Monotonía de Una Infancia Infeliz**

—¿Son novios? — Preguntó alguien a la distancia.

—Si, somos novios, nos amamos mucho y no me importa lo que opine el resto.

—¡Si! — Gritó jubiloso el tipo a la distancia mientras el resto decía "Awww".

—¡Intendente Black 2! — Un tipo que se cubría totalmente con la ropa gritó molesto. —¡Necesito hablar con usted y con su novia!

—¡Demonios!

—¡Y al que gritó demonios, queda despedido!

—¡Por un demonio, lo que faltaba!

Lack-two tomó la mano de Whi-two y empezaron a seguir a aquel intimidante personaje.

—Estás temblando, ¿Todo está bien? — Susurró Whi-two preocupada.

—Solo es la pierna, me duele un poco. — Susurró Lack-two tratando de no preocuparla… Pero Whi-two sabía que mentía.

—No es tu pierna, de eso estoy segura. Dime que te ocurre. — Susurró Whi-two mostrando preocupación.

—Tengo miedo de que te alejen de mi. Sé que suena egoísta e infantil, pero tú has sido la única que me hizo sentir, la única que sabe que he pasado por demasiadas cosas inentendibles… Me atrevo a decir sin riesgo a equivocarme que eres mi punto débil.

—Sé que no puedo prometerlo, pero pase lo que pase, esté donde esté, estaré bien. No deberías afirmar que lo que me pase te afecta, no lo debería de hacer.

—Me afecta, lo creas o no. Al pensar en que te hice sentir inútil yo me sentí como un mal amigo, al imaginar todo lo que Baku pudo hacerte me sentí furioso conmigo mismo, al verte dejando de lado tu mayor temor sólo para salvarme, me sentí una carga... Al pensar en cómo jugué con tus sentimientos hace ocho años, me detesto a mi mismo, me repugna la persona que fuí… Por eso, no quiero que sufras. Es egoísta pedirtelo, pero si la suerte hoy no está de nuestro lado… Huiré, te llevaré conmigo… No pienso dejar que algo te lastime más de lo que yo ya lo he hecho.

—Gracias… Jamás creí que el molesto acosador que me arruinaba día y noche la vida, ahora peleé por verme sonreír… Hey, te amo.

—Yo también te amo… Llevo amándote desde los doce.

—¿Desde qué momento?

—Tal vez te lo cuente después. Si conozco bien lo que fue este complejo antes de quemarse, ya estamos cerca del único lugar que no debió ser carbonizado.

Los jóvenes y el jefe de uno de ellos llegaron hasta una especie de laboratorio. Este abrió la puerta del lugar.

—Intendente Black 2, necesito hablar primero específicamente con usted. Señorita, puede explorar, al final de cuentas de este lugar no se puede sacar muchas cosas interesantes.

I

Whi-two caminó hasta los teletransportadores y no supo cómo, pero acabó dentro de lo que parecía ser una casa pequeña, totalmente blanca y sin contacto con el exterior más que aquella placa. Pronto, empezó a encontrar cosas un poco inquietantes para ella, pero que la pusieron en el verdadero contexto de los últimos ocho años. La vieja ropa que Lack-two usaba cuando se conocieron ocho años antes, los conjuntos que lucían algo diferentes a los primeros, que Whi-two asoció a los usados siete años antes… Recordó que Lack-two cambiaba año con año de ropa, y la ropa que usó antes, estaba en ese lugar.

—Lo siento, iré a visitar a mi familia estas vacaciones. — El recuerdo de un Lack-two de doce años regresó a su memoria.

—Quisiera ir, pero debo visitar a mi familia. — Lack-two de trece años no era muy diferente.

—Perdonen chicos, pero familia es familia. — El Lack-two de catorce años aún le asustaba, pero no tanto como unos años antes.

—Seguramente mi mamá hará algo rico de cenar cuando llegué a casa. — Un Lack-two de quince años anunció sin más, pero un poco más frío de lo que solía ser.

—Mi papá había dicho que saldríamos de viaje a algún lado. — El Lack-two de dieciséis años no se veía tan amistoso como antes.

—Je, tal vez algún día pueda ir con todas y todos, pero no este año. — Mencionó el Lack-two de diecisiete años, cada vez con menos simpatía evidentemente.

—Tal vez sea el próximo año. — Fríamente el Lack-two de dieciocho años respondió a todos, mostrando su lado simpático solamente a sus amigos.

—Nos vemos luego. Adiós Whi-two. — El Lack-two de un año antes solo se portaba amablemente con Whi-two.

Whi-two empezó a ver toda la casa. En la habitación, estaba la cama de Lack-two, junto a un mueble con una computadora de escritorio y una silla, el armario en que toda esa vieja ropa seguía luciendo impecable y demasiados papeles tirados. Pronto tomó uno de esos papeles y vio un dibujo de ella cuando tenía doce años, hecho con lápiz. Revisó los otros papeles. Whi-two era lo único que estaba en los dibujos.

—No mentías cuando decías que me amabas desde los doce.

Encontró un cuaderno más. En él, no habían dibujos, pero si demasiados textos.

"Realmente Whi-two se ve linda con el pelo suelto"

"Whi-two se quedó conmigo en la enfermería, esperando a que despertara. Realmente es muy dulce"

"Desde que fuimos de excursión a la playa, he oído a varios chicos diciéndole piropos pervertidos a Whi-two. Malditos, lo único que quieren es tocar su suave piel de forma indebida. Yo la abrazaría mucho"

"Realmente me sentí genial cuando Whi-two me pidió ser equipo para el trabajo de artes. Ella es excelente en esa clase, me pregunto porque me pidió ser su compañero de trabajo"

"Realmente me detesto al tener pensamientos pervertidos sobre Whi-two conmigo. Ella no debería salir jamás con un pervertido"

"Sin duda, N no sabe de lo que se perdió. Se perdió del ser humano más perfecto para mi"

"¿Será demasiado desear que seamos pareja? ¿O incluso marido y mujer?"

—Es increíble… Él estaba tan enamorado de mí como yo lo estaba de él. Tal vez hubiéramos sido una linda pareja desde hace mucho.

II

—¿Acaso cree que no escuché su conversación con esa muchacha? — Preguntó el hombre serio.

—Señor, yo…

—Creeme, no los traje aquí por nada malo. Necesito confirmar de qué lado están la señorita Whi-two Light y su madre Rosalía Light. No es nada drástico… Pero al tener presente que esa joven es su punto débil, necesito con mayor razón saber de qué lado está.

—Diría que es un factor neutro. Ya no simpatiza con el equipo Plasma, pero tampoco quiere relacionarse mucho con la policía.

—Factor neutro, ¿Eh? Puede ser una recluta oculta entre nuestras filas.

—Lo dudo señor. Se ha desecho de cualquier cosa relacionada con el equipo Plasma, jamás ha tenido un problema en los interrogatorios… Incluso ha renunciado a su colgante.

—No lo creo… La he visto usar un colgante…

—Se lo regalé en navidad. No es el mismo colgante… Es más, podemos traerla y pedirle que le muestre su colgante. Si no me equivoco, ese colgante tiene un trozo de diamante y dentro tiene una fotografía de los dos.

—Traela. — El hombre volteó a ver hacía un monitor. —Está en la sala 1617.

III

Whi-two seguía viendo todo. Realmente se sentía mal, ya que pudo ayudarlo mucho antes. Sintió un abrazo bastante cálido. Al darse la vuelta, reconoció a su amado Lack-two.

—¿Y?

—Todo está bien. Necesita hablar con ambos.

—Je, ahora me siento tonta. Me amaste al grado de la locura por ocho años y yo apenas me di cuenta de que ese amor joven era enserio. Pudimos ser una linda pareja mucho antes.

—No podemos cambiar nuestro pasado separados… Pero si estar unidos ahora y unir nuestros caminos en el futuro.

—Sé que sonará loco, pero creo que también te amo y sin temor de pensar que me he vuelto loca.

—¿Síndrome de Estocolmo? Así lo llamaría.

—Si, soy tu infantil novia con síndrome de Estocolmo.

—Y yo tu serio novio con probablemente síndrome de Asperger.

Ambos pegaron sus narices, en un gesto tierno.

—¿Vamos? Luego el jefe pensará cosas que no son.

—¿Cómo que huimos?

—Cosas aún peores. Eso te lo aseguro.

—Ok, vamos.

IV

Ambos tomaron asiento frente al escritorio.

—Señorita Light, ¿Puede mostrarme su colgante?

—Claro, aquí está.

Lack-two ayudó a Whi-two a quitarse el colgante y luego de eso Whi-two se lo extendió al hombre. Era un colgante de forma ovalada decorado con un diamante rosa pálido. Al abrirlo, una fotografía de Lack-two y Whi-two tomada a unos seis días de navidad era visible.

—¿Ha tenido recientes relaciones con algún miembro del equipo Plasma, sin importar si fueron los de hace diez años como usted o los de hace ocho años?

—Solo hablé con N Harmonia una vez a siete días antes de navidad, el 18 del 2019. Me comentó que encontró a un niño abandonado y decidió adoptarlo. Realmente nada de esa charla tuvo que ver con el equipo Plasma o cosas semejantes.

—Ya veo… Me temo que debo pedirle tomar una postura neutra más cercana a nuestro lado, realmente detestaría perder a uno de los mejores oficiales que tiene y ha tenido la Policía Internacional.

—Lo consideraré. Realmente no buscaré involucrarme excesivamente, pero si lo considero necesario, téngalo por hecho.

—Excelente. Pueden retirarse. — El hombre le devolvió el colgante a Whi-two. Lack-two se lo pidió a Whi-two y se lo volvió a poner a su amada novia. —Intendente, ya no lo quiero ver aquí durante sus vacaciones académicas. Cuando adquiera una casa propia, venga y vacíe su sala.

—Si señor.

V

Una vez que Lack-two y Whi-two salieron del laboratorio, Whi-two soltó un suspiro de alivio.

—¿Te puso los pelos de punta ese sujeto?

—S-si… Jamás creí que un hombre tan intimidante tuviera una porción de piedad.

—No es piedad, es conveniencia. Revisando los archivos, soy uno de los oficiales más valiosos que ha tenido la Policía Internacional. Si me paso al bando contrario, la policía se vería bastante desventajada, al grado máximo de poder disolverla. Sabe jugar sus cartas… De una forma u otra, ambos somos parte de sus naipes. Quizás un rey de espadas y una reina de corazones.

—¿Y porque esas cartas en concreto?

—El jefe tiene actualmente a cuatro reyes, cada uno con sus efectividades. Por mucho que hayan otras cartas, necesita reyes a la fuerza. Toma a nuestros puntos débiles como reinas, generalmente de signos contrarios. Yo puedo tomar acción y al final no me importa el daño que cause, pero contigo esa regla no aplica. Al ser tu visión tan optimista de la vida mi talón de Aquiles y mi contrario, solo podías ser una reina de corazones.

—¿O sea que eres el miembro más efectivo por falta de emociones y por ser polos opuestos me necesitas?

—Bueno, es otra forma de decirlo.

—Lo único que comprendí de hoy es que si es por ti olvidaría mil veces mi miedo a los incendios, que tu jefe ve al mundo como su tablero de ajedrez y que llevas ocho vacaciones dibujándome y escribiendo las cosas que pensabas sobre mí porque me amas.

—Tan infantil y tierna… — Una gota de sudor pasó por la frente de Lack-two.

—Je, vamos a casa, debemos calmarnos y pensar en que en seis meses tendremos una nueva casa y estudios universitarios completados.

—Ja, tendrás que prepararte para ser la reina del baile de graduación.

—¿Eh?

—¿Se te olvida que yo, Lack-two Shadow, soy el chico más popular de la escuela y tu novio?

—Como olvidarme de eso.

—Bueno, vamos a Ciudad Aspertia, sirve que me revisas bien y me das las medicinas que me hagan falta.

—Tendrías un codo en el estómago ahora mismo de no ser porque casi te mueres hecho carnita asada.

—Te dejaría comerme.

—Te amo, pero a veces dices pervertidez y media.

—Yo también te amo, pero a veces me das de pervertido cuando sólo digo insinuaciones sobre ti cuando más de media escuela trata de ver lo que me pertenece.

—Ja, jamás dijimos que somos el uno del otro.

—Pero eso no significa que no pase nada a futuro.

**Chicos, créanme: tontería y media que ustedes digan puede hacer nacer una historia o mini historia sin siquiera contemplarlo. Así nacieron ciertos proyectos míos.****Ya se viene el capítulo 15, el previsto como el más largo de este fanfic. Diría que eso me va a tomar dos semanas de escritura y perfeccionamiento, pero el proceso de admisión a la preparatoria está por comenzar. Yo oficialmente en julio de este año acabo mi secundaria y para finales de junio ya sé si quedé en la preparatoria en la que quiero estar. Aún no he presentado un exámen de admisión (pienso ir a una preparatoria muy buena a nivel nacional en mi bello México) y realmente este viernes para mi va a ser un verdadero show para entregar mis papeles… por fortuna, ese show me va a dar mucho tiempo libre para escribir. De hecho, le he avanzado a dicho capítulo a la par que escribía este capítulo. Prepárense, porque a partir de aquí la cosa se volverá confusa. Puede que los suspensos acaben pero la confusión reinará todo lo que le queda a esta historia.****Agradezco que saquen mi mejor lado, he llorado mucho al escribir esta historia, mezclando lo personal con los sentimientos que me evoca mi propia creación… Pero necesito más indicios canónicos del pasado de Lack-two para hacer una historia cuya trama se apegue lo más posible a la historia del manga. La música de una gran amistado es la que ha originado los diálogos de esta historia. Tal vez tú sabes que hablo de ti, tal vez tardes en leer esto, pero gracias.**


	18. Tercer Preludio Todo Cambiará Ahora

**Preludio 3. Todo Cambiará Desde Ahora**

—Buenos días, señor. — Lack-two dijo sin aparente brillo en los ojos.

—Al menos me alegra ver que no tendré que hacer mucho con sus modales. — El hombre añadió sin ninguna pizca de piedad.

—Bueno, parece que junto con usted será el recluta perfecto. — El jefe sonrió. —Lack-two, escribe tu nombre en el acta.

Lack-two estaba dispuesto a rayar la hoja, no quería ser adoptado. Una voz familiar resonó en su pequeña cabeza:

—...Si llegaras a sentir algo por mi… ¿Seríamos pareja?

Lack-two tomó el bolígrafo y escribió su nombre. Sufría bastante a cargo de bastantes adultos, pero decidió que si era obediente y no se revelase podía, en su inocentemente corrompida mente, volver a ver a la niña que con un simple roce de labios lo dejó tan locamente enamorado.

—Creí que el niño no estaba siendo serio, pero veo que es aún más listo de lo que aparenta. Hiciste una muy buena elección, niño. — El aún desconocido hombre reconoció.

—Le dije que le conseguiría un gran asistente títere. — El jefe respondió en un susurro con crueldad.

Lack-two lo escuchó. No quería servir más a un adulto que usaba a un niño en sus crueles planes, pero aún esa niña seguía siendo su motivo para seguir adelante, aunque significase sufrir, sufrir y sufrir demasiado. Jamás deseó ser un adulto, y esto le hizo sólo querer mil cosas antes que crecer. Prefería morir, fuera como fuera, prefería seguir huérfano, prefería rogarle a la madre de la niña del sombrero que lo adoptase, prefería de todo, menos ser un títere. Pero muy en el fondo, deseaba crecer para ya no depender de personas con ideales egoístas, que buscaban perseguir la verdad y la falsamente llamada libertad.

—Bueno Lack-two, puedes ir a tomar tu descanso, mañana verás como el agente …….. te va a entrenar.

—Todo cambiará desde ahora. Tenlo presente niño.

Lack-two salió de la habitación. No hizo ningún gesto infantil hasta llegar a su cuarto. Ahí, empezó a llorar y a aventar objetos que no podían romperse a donde fuera. Fácilmente hizo lo mismo durante dos horas. La furia de ser adoptado por fines egoístas y el dolor que le causaba perder a todos los que lo quisieron, lo abrumaba. Al calmarse, reordenó todo lo que lanzó, y ya listo todo, sacó las botellas con notas de la caja de juguetes y empezó a leer sus mensajes:

"Si hubiera sido un mejor niño, mamá jamás habría ido"

"Si le hubiera impedido ir al trabajo, o dejarlo ir mucho antes o mucho después, papá jamás se habría ido"

"Si jamás le hubiéramos dado galletas a Baku, Polo jamás se habría ido"

"Si pudiera irme de aquí, buscaría a la niña de aquel sombrero blanco, le diría todo lo que siento, y jamás la dejaría irse de mi lado"

"Malditos los Kouri… Malditos, ninguno merece vivir"

"Bisabuela me golpeaba mucho con su bastón. Bisabuela es una mala persona"

"Abuelo y abuela me maldecían siempre. Abuelo y abuela también son malas personas"

"Tíos y tías me regañaban por cosas que yo jamás hice. Tíos y tías son aún más malas personas"

"Primos y primas rompían mis cosas, me golpeaban y se reían al hacerme llorar. Primos y primas son malos"

"Eduardo se reía más que nadie. Eduardo me golpeaba más que nadie. Eduardo destruía más cosas mías que nadie. Eduardo es un bastardo. Eduardo debería morir. Todos los Kouri deberían morir, lejos de aquí"

"Yo quiero morir lejos de esta sala blanca. Yo no sé cómo salir de aquí, pero quiero hacerlo"

"El jefe es malo"

"El señor Looker y la señorita Anabel se quieren bastante. Es cruel que lo tengan que ocultar"

"El jefe dice demasiadas malas palabras"

"El jefe usa esas palabras para referirse a mi"

"Jefe es malo. Jefe es malo. Jefe es malo. Jefe es malo. Jefe es malo. Jefe es malo. Jefe es muy malo. Jefe es el demonio"

"Niña es buena. Niña es muy buena. Niña es la mejor niña de todas. Niña es la mejor mujer de todas. Niña es la mejor persona de todas. Niña es un ángel en un mundo corrupto. Niña es luz"

Tomó un último papel y anotó un texto en la hoja, con un crayón negro:

"Para la niña del sombrero que se robó mi corazón hace tres años:

No creo que leas esto. No creo que jamás leas esto. Pero de una o de otra forma, quiero que alguien lo sepa. Me enamoré de ti. De forma romántica. Es absurdo en un niño de apenas ocho años, pero eso es lo que siento. Estos tres años lejos del orfanato, han sido los años más dolorosos de mi vida. La vida no ha hecho más que burlarse de mi, y yo como un ingenuo río con ella, ¿Porqué? Porque aún en el fondo, sigo luchando, queriendo volver a verte. Los adultos me han tratado mal, he olvidado lo que es ser un niño, hace mucho que no sonrió realmente. Sólo logro hacerlo al pensar en ti. Quiero que lo sepas: jamás podremos viajar juntos, como lo prometí ese día. Pero, aún así, quiero viajar y encontrarte. Ser la pareja que quisiste que fuéramos. No me olvides. Yo no te olvidaré, aunque no sepa tu nombre.

Atentamente, Cabeza de Exeggutor"

Lack-two sacó una botella y ahí metió la nota. Le puso el corcho a la botella y la guardó en su caja de juguetes. A su vez, revisó sus dibujos.

Un Hypno balanceando su péndulo de forma inquietante.

Una niña castaña con un sombrero blanco cubriendo su rostro.

Un niño albino jugando con un niño castaño.

Una sombra completamente azabache, con un rostro malicioso.

Un hombre pelinegro abrazando a una mujer de cabello lila.

Una mujer muy anciana con un bastón de piedra.

Unos ancianos con sonrisas maliciosas.

Unos adultos mostrando furia.

Unos niños casi demoníacos.

Un padre y una madre junto a su pequeño hijo.

Un niño castaño volando hacia afuera de un edificio negro.

Y el más curioso de todos, un niño castaño vestido de azul besando a una niña castaña vestida de rosa con un sombrero blanco en los labios.

Lack-two despertó de golpe. El amanecer de junio llegaba al cuarto del hotel en que Whi-two y él se encontraban alojados esa noche. El mar de Ciudad Humilau era precioso al amanecer.

Lack-two besó la frente de Whi-two. —Vuelvo en un momento Whi.

Lack-two tomó una caja llena de botellas con papeles dentro del mismo, a la que metió una toalla pequeña, un carrete de hilo grueso, una hoja de papel blanco, un bolígrafo negro, una botella con un corcho y unas tijeras. No necesitó cambiarse, pues ya usaba unos shorts. Salió del hotel en el mayor silencio posible y caminó por las pasarelas de madera hasta llegar a una rampa que conducía a la zona de mar bajo. Dejó sus zapatos y la caja en una superficie del material de las viviendas que no tocaba el mar y que estaba cercana a las zonas de mar abierto. Amarró el hilo a una botella y la dejó flotar. Repitió la acción hasta tener todas las botellas amarradas con el mismo hilo. Sacó la hoja y el bolígrafo y escribió:

"Todos los textos escritos con crayones por un niño deprimido y traumado son de la misma persona que ahora es feliz y que escribe esto. Aunque he crecido y actualmente tengo una pareja que me hace sonreír y a la que amo al borde de la locura, aún amo niña del sombrero que me hizo sonreír en algún momento. Creo que lanzar estas notas al mar será lo mejor que puedo hacer. Tal vez estos textos algún día le hagan entender a quien llegue a leerlos que aunque la vida sea dolorosa en algunos momentos, siempre hay que seguir viviendo, ya que algún día la vida te devolverá lo que sufriste en forma de cosas buenas. Yo perdí a tres personas a las que llamé familia, crecí detestando a los adultos que me utilizaron y a la familia para la cual fui un ser que traía mala suerte a cuantos quisiera y amé ilusamente cuando fui pequeño. Ahora llevo una relación de nueve meses con una linda chica que ha sacado el mejor lado de mi. Aunque también es posible que el mar se lleve consigo estas palabras… Ahora que mis palabras se empiecen a alejar de mi y se queden flotando en el mar, todo habrá cambiado totalmente para mí, ya no me torturare por lo que no pude cambiar, seré feliz. La vida sigue.

Lack-two Shadow"

Lack-two tomó la nota, la enrolló, la metió dentro de la botella, le puso el corcho y ató la última botella al hilo. Cortó el hilo y finalmente dejó ir todos sus sentimientos del pasado juntos. Tomó todo lo que le sobró y se fue otra vez al hotel. Entró silenciosamente al hotel y luego al cuarto y se recostó con Whi-two de nuevo. Besó su frente y volvió a dormir.

Unas horas después, el sol salió totalmente y cierta joven ojiazul despertó con mucha alegría, lista para despertar a su novio de ojos rojos óxido.

—Lack, buenos días. —Whi-two dijo con entusiasmo.

Lack-two bostezó un poco. —Buenos días Whi.

—¿A dónde vamos a tener que ir ahora?

—Bueno, vamos a ir al centro comercial al lado de Ciudad Opelucid para comprarnos zapatos, luego iremos por accesorios para ti a Ciudad Driftveil, donde pasaremos la noche, luego en Ciudad Nimbasa a recoger el vestido que escogiste y yo buscaré un traje ahí mismo, tomaremos un barco en Ciudad Castelia durante la noche para llegar al día siguiente a Ciudad Virbank. Filmaremos una película con la señorita Sabrina en Estudios Pokéstar y en la noche llegaremos a Ciudad Aspertia.

—¿Lo planeaste todo?

—Si. La fiesta de graduación es en una semana. No podíamos esperar más tiempo.

—Es cierto. Vamos a desayunar.

—Todo cambiará desde ahora. — Pensó Lack-two, satisfecho al haber perdido todo el dolor que el pasado le dejó.

Lo que no sospechaba nadie, era que lo que parecía el fin de todo, era realmente el comienzo de un nuevo problema.

**NO estoy deprimida, aclarando. Al ver todos los TPL's hechos para toda la historia, esta historia en Amino requerirá de 44 TPL's. No es el final, enserio.**


	19. 15 La Melodía de Un Inquieto Corazón

Lack-two abrió los ojos. Whi-two empezó a despertarse también, ya que la luz del sol resultaba bastante molesta.

—¡Yei! — Gritó Whi-two saltando casi literalmente de la cama. —¡Hoy es el día del baile de graduación!

—Je, hoy estás bastante feliz, ¿No? — Preguntó Lack-two para acomodarle el tirante de su camisa.

—¡Mucho! ¡Al fin somos libres de la escuela, de poder hacer pijamadas alocadas sin molestar a los otros, de pasearte en pijama en tu casa, de despertarte a la hora que gustes y de desayunar helado! — Gritó Whi-two sonriendo.

—Je, no te dejaré comer helado… Pero sólo porque hoy va a ser nuestro último día con nuestros pervertidos compañeros y nuestras compañeras que se me insinúan, hoy haré un desayuno con helado… — Dijo Lack-two al verla tan entusiasmada — Y si quieres con otra cosa.

—Si, si quiero otra cosa. — Dijo Whi-two tiernamente.

—Bueno, no te dejaré con las ganas. — Dijo Lack-two atrayendo a Whi-two hacia sí.

—Gracias por el abrazo, sabía que si le pondrías jarabe de chocolate al helado. — Dijo Whi-two antes de darle un beso de la mejilla.

—Creo que no me entendiste. Digo, hoy va a ser la primera vez que podremos dormir cómodamente en casa… Quizás podamos disfrutar de la noche… Los dos solos… Juntos…

—¡Si! Podemos ver las estrellas, una película o simplemente desvelarnos hasta dormirnos.

—Tan inocente… Bueno, voy a hacer de desayunar..

—¡Whi-two Light también va a cocinar! ¡¿Puedo ayudarte?!

—Haremos panqueques, ¿Te parece?

—Si.

Ambos se cambiaron y luego caminaron hacia la cocina. Cada uno se puso un delantal, y mientras Lack-two sacaba un tazón hondo y un batidor, Whi-two sacó huevos, harina, leche y chispas de chocolate.

—¿Chispas de chocolate? — Preguntó Lack-two divertido.

—Je, si.

—Infantil.

—Serio.

—Linda.

—Tarado.

—Mamá.

—¿Mamá?

—Si, mamá de nuestros futuros hijos.

—¡No te adelantes tanto!

Lack-two se rió, mientras ponía los ingredientes en el tazón. Whi-two tomó el batidor y se puso a batir todo, además de tomarse la libertad de echarle otra taza de chispas de chocolate a la mezcla.

—Ja, comes demasiado chocolate. — Dijo Lack-two poniéndole mantequilla al sartén.

—Amarás mi mezcla de panqueques. — Dijo Whi-two acabando de mezclar.

—No puedo amar más de una cosa… Tú ya tienes todo mi amor.

—Y tú tienes todo el mío.

Lack-two empezó a tomar masa para empezar a hacer panqueques mientras Whi-two sacaba helado de tres sabores mezclados, esperando a que todo estuviera listo.

Tras una hora de espera, Lack-two llegó con un gran plato con panqueques. Le puso unas cuantas bolas de helado encima y sacó el jarabe de chocolate. Whi-two llegó con una jarra de leche de chocolate.

—Je, tú quieres un desayuno chocolatoso, ¿No?

—Muy chocolatoso.

Lack-two tomó un tenedor, cortó un pequeño trozo de panqueques y le extendió el tenedor a Whi-two. —Vamos, abre bien grande la boca.

—¡Hey! ¡Ya no soy una niña de tres años!

—Y yo aquí tratando de demostrarte mi amor.

—Esta bien, me lo comeré… Pero yo también te daré de comer a ti.

Ambos se dieron de comer el uno al otro, a veces manchandose en el proceso. Una vez terminado el desayuno, Lack-two se fue a lavar los platos y Whi-two fue a ayudarle a enjuagar todos los trastes usados.

—Mmm… Ahora debo ir a arreglarme. — Dijo Whi-two estirando un poco.

—¿Porqué las mujeres tardan tanto en arreglarse para eventos formales?

—Para dejar chicos boquiabiertos.

—Aja si, digamos que eso es cierto.

—No me has visto con el vestido que usaré. Te va a gustar como me queda.

—Prefiero ver que tal te vez totalmente arreglada y sin usar ropa de colores pastel.

—¿Y quién te dijo si mi vestido es tonalidad pastel o fuerte?

—Suposición mía. Es todo lo que se me ocurre.

—Bueno, pero como quiero sorprenderte voy a ir con Yuki y Flora a arreglarme.

—Bueno, yo igual tengo que atender unas cosas antes. Cuídate Whi.

I

Lack-two se arregló lo más cuidadosamente posible. Se dió un buen baño, se perfumó con la mejor loción que tenía, se peinó —bueno, solo se pasó un cepillo por la cabeza y una única vez— se puso un traje negro, con una camisa blanca. No usaba corbata ni corbatín, sólo se dejó el saco abierto. Por una vez en su vida, decidió que la dama que esa noche le hacía compañía tendría que disfrutarlo todo. Él convertiría esa noche en una velada mágica. Consiguió un transporte especial para su chica, les pidió a Black y White un último vals bastante tranquilo y romántico, tal vez se alejarían del bullicio para hablar y recordar su amor viendo el firmamento, organizó una cena romántica en casa… Y si la situación los hacía dar otro paso, ya había comprado protecciones.

—Whi, he tenido una idea. — Dijo Lack-two desde el teléfono.

—¿Ah si? ¿Cuál es tu idea?

—Solo fuiste a la casa de Hugh, Yuki y Flora para cambiarte, ¿No? Me adelantaré a la fiesta. Una vez ahí quiero ver que tan linda quedaste. Les tengo una sorpresa a todos.

—Ok… ¿Qué harás tú?

—Tengo que hablar con Black y White sobre unas cosas.

—Está bien. Te buscamos en la fiesta, Hugh dice que ya nos vamos.

Whi-two salió acompañada de Yuki, Hugh, Leo, Flora, Mayu y Yuuko, para encontrarse con una limusina.

—Esta vez Lácteo se lució. — Sonrió Hugh mientras todos entraban al vehículo.

II

Todos llegaron a la fiesta. Fue incómodo para Lack-two quedarse sólo, dado a que las mujeres que llegaban temprano hicieron hasta lo imposible por conseguir un baile con el chico antes de que su pareja apareciera en la fiesta y lo reclamara para sí misma. Lack-two sonrió al ver la limusina, la cual se estacionó en las puertas del edificio. Primero salieron Mayu y Yuuko, luego Hugh que le ayudó a Yuki a bajar, Leo que ayudó a Flora para que la niña no se lastimara y Hugh le diera un buen golpe y finalmente Whi-two. En cuanto vio asomarse un pie con un zapato de tacón de color azul, Lack-two le ofreció la mano a su amada para bajar. Una vez que Whi-two salió del vehículo, Lack-two no supo si la chica que veía realmente era un ángel o simplemente Whi-two supo quitarle el habla con solo ser ella. El vestido azul mar de la chica, uno de corte asimétrico en la falda, que dejaba al descubierto su espalda, exceptuando por una parte de tela que colgaba del cuello de la chica. Tal vez lo único que a Lack-two no le terminaba de gustar —y a Whi-two de incomodar— era que una parte de su escote era visible, y ya de por si lo único que hacían los hombres con la joven era lanzarle piropos pervertidos.

—¿Y? ¿Qué tal me veo? — Preguntó Whi-two sonrojada.

Lack-two no dijo nada, Whi-two estaba tan preciosa para él, al grado en que se quedó sonrojado y boquiabierto.

—¡Se te va a meter un Cutiefly en la boca! — Gritó Black en son de burla.

—¡Black! ¡Tu te quedaste boquiabierto en la fiesta de la BW Agency! — Gritó White recordando tal momento.

—¡Están entrando todos! — Gritó Flora sonriendo. —¡Vamos, que la fiesta ya va a empezar.

III

La música sonaba animada, haciendo bailar a todos los alumnos graduados y no graduados. Black hacía de DJ, ponía casi de todo lo que pedía. Unos minutos antes de las doce de la noche, White quitó la música, recordando lo acordado con Lack-two horas antes.

—¡Hey chicos y chicas! — Gritó White con ánimo desde los micrófonos. —¡Ahora escucharán y bailarán su último vals como compañeros y compañeras de clase y batalla! ¡Black! ¡Haz lo tuyo!

Black se acercó a la consola de sonido, apagandola. En el escenario del salón, un piano era visible, acompañado de unos violines y la presencia de una mujer, aparentemente la vocalista. La mujer tomó el micrófono y dijo:

—¡Buenas noches chicas y chicos! ¡¿Se divierten?! ¡Bueno, todos busquen una pareja, que aquí viene su último vals!

Lack-two le extendió su mano a Whi-two la mano. —Y digame, mademoiselle, ¿Le gustaría bailar esta pieza conmigo?

Whi-two tomó a mano de Lack-two, con un pequeño sonrojo. —Si, bailemos juntos.

Lack-two colocó su mano derecha en la cintura de Whi-two, mientras ella posicionaba su mano izquierda en el hombro del joven. La mano derecha del chico y la mano izquierda de la joven se entrelazaron, a la par de muchas otras parejas.

El piano empezó a sonar dulcemente.

_Tuve un sueño triste_

Los cuerpos de ambos empezaron a rozarse. Los recuerdos surgieron a la par de los leves movimientos.

_En ese sueño no me percaté_

Las luces se empezaron a encender y apagar, pero al encenderse los colores de las mismas cambiaron, dándole más armonía al ambiente. Sin duda esto era obra de Black

_Que destroce un preciado tesoro_

Lack-two observó los ojos de Whi-two y viceversa. Esas cálidas miradas llenas de amor les hacían recordar los maravillosos diez meses que habían pasado.

_Usando mis propias manos_

Black y White sonrieron felices al ver que su trabajo prioritario estaba hecho. Sus compañeros de pokédex se veían tan enamorados el uno del otro.

Otras parejas miraban a Lack-two y Whi-two con una sonrisa. No había quien pudiese negarlo, eran la pareja perfecta.

_Un día esos recuerdos perdidos_

—Aún recuerdo el día que tu madre y yo nos casamos. Éramos tan felices.

_Fueron empujados al fondo de mi corazón_

—Nos hizo felices el saber que vendrías a nuestras vidas.

_Solo la soledad permaneció en mí_

—Hermano… Pides mucho. Pides demasiado, en mi opinión.

_Y está distrayendo mi oscura mente_

—¡Jaque mate, recluta!

_Mirando al cielo_

—¿Ves eso hija? El cielo es tan grande y tan bello… Especialmente de noche.

_Extendí mis brazos_

—Su marido falleció en el incendio. Solo podemos darle nuestras condolencias.

_Pero no pude tocar la blancura que está allí_

Nívea Kouri de Shadow, Inverno Shadow, Polo Winter, Lotto Light… Personas importantes para ambos jóvenes, todos ellos habitando en sus memorias.

_En el triste sueño_

—No puedo dejar solo a quien necesite mi ayuda

_Alguien sonrió y tomó mis manos_

El recuerdo del primer beso de la pareja era un recuerdo que valía mil veces más que oro, diamantes o todos los minerales preciosos de la tierra.

_Aún me preguntó, ¿Quién era….?_

Aunque alguna vez ese amor mutuo llegó a confundirlos e incluso a hacerles enloquecer y desvelarse en las largas noches pensando en su ser amado distante, la idea de amarse como un par de amantes les hacía sentir que la relación hubiera sido más romántica

_Si pudiera volar y buscarte_

El dulce y continuo vaivén de los cuerpos de ambos les hacía sentirse increíblemente bien. Parecían un sólo ser en esos instantes.

_Hacia el final del Infinito cielo_

El cielo estrellado era visible gracias al gigantesco ventanal transparente. Whi-two en esos momentos sintió que el resto de las personas no existían, sólo eran Lack-two y ella, bajo el hermoso cielo nocturno.

_Te acogería en mis brazos_

Lack-two sonrió al ver a Whi-two tan feliz. Era eso justamente lo que buscó, pero la noche aún era joven, y más si los deseos impuros llegasen a consumarse. Aún Lack-two tenía muchas formas de grabar esa noche en la mente de su dulce novia.

_Para nunca jamás dejarte ir_

Ninguno tenía ganas de separarse. Eran el centro de atención de todas las miradas y comentarios del resto, como se esperaba de la pareja más popular de la escuela.

_Lo juro_

El piano y los violines creaban una bella melodía, una que hacía latir con fuerza los antes inquietos corazones de los jóvenes.

_Desde mi memoria encerrada_

—Vamos Whi-two, hay que ayudarles a llenar la pokédex. Por cierto, soy Bouffalant

_Mi amigo del alma apareció_

—Bueno… yo no quiero participar en una película, enserio...

_Mostrando una triste sonrisa_

—Ella es la única sospechosa que tengo en este momento.

_De repente, sentí que lo deseaba_

—Fo-Foongy… Soñé con un demonio… Lo peor era que todo era tan brillante.

_Mi perdido y vacío corazón_

—Vamos, podemos ganar este concurso.

_Debería de haber estado satisfecho_

—Entonces… Esto se trató de todos, no solo de mi...

_¿Pero por qué…?_

Un Mundo Gélido empezó a cubrir sus cuerpos con gruesa escarcha. Era bastante frío. Whi-two se desmayó, mientras Lack-two trataba de calentar de forma discreta sus articulaciones.

_Cuanto más lo amaba, mi corazón se vaciaba más_

Recordar como Colress usó la congelación en ellos se sentía tan cálido ahora. Una leve sensación extraña ocurrió en el momento en que sus cuerpos caían al fondo del lecho marino.

_¿Acaso olvido algo importante….?_

Un momento que solo Lack-two podía recordar, ya que el cansancio físico y mental habían dejado a Whi-two al borde de la inconsciencia, pero él trató de seguir despierto lo más que fuera posible.

_No permitire que este sentimiento te alcance_

Whi-two recordó aquel sueño de hace ocho años. Se imaginó en una relación amorosa con Lack-two. Lo que para ella alguna vez fue una pesadilla, ahora era un momento onírico.

_Aunque te ame con bastante locura_

Un simple vals reflejaba el amor que durante casi nueve años ambos jóvenes se profesaban, aquellos tiempos donde la joven huía del chico que tanto la perseguía ocultando sus verdaderos intereses y, entre éstos, sus verdaderos sentimientos bloqueados.

_Mi mente todavía está en blanco y con dolor_

Aunque Lack-two alguna vez la lastimó, Whi-two sabía que había algo mal en él desde ese día en que sus miradas se cruzaron por vez primera. A su vez, Lack-two creyó encontrar a esa persona especial en la ex recluta que ahora era su novia.

_Te amo mucho, demasiado_

Los diez meses en que ambos llevaban saliendo eran diez meses llenos de recuerdos felices, tristes, eufóricos y con una pizca de deseo. Tal vez, ese día ocurrirían dos pasos importantes para ambos.

_¿Pero por qué…?_

En ese momento Lack-two y Whi-two empezaron a bailar abrazados. Sus narices rozaron en forma tierna y sus frentes se pegaron. Para que ese momento se sintiera más surreal, ambos cerraron los ojos en aquel largo dúo armónico entre piano y violín. Era como un sueño.

_Algo dulce se ha ido_

—Hey £†@μΠ… Volvamos a vernos...

_De las profundidades de mis recuerdos_

—Pero ~££Π… Seré aburrid cuando eso pase

_Recuerdo a mí amado con lágrimas_

—No me importa...

_La persona…la persona…_

Manos entrelazándose… Atardecer grisáceo… Labios Unidos...

_Que buscaba en el interior de mi corazón_

—Será nuestra promesa

_Esa persona es…._

**15\. La Melodía de Un Inquieto Corazón**

Risas juveniles… Adultos gritando...

El sonido del piano se apagó de la nada, y en ese leve silencio Lack-two y Whi-two creyeron escuchar el sonido de un vidrio al romperse. En cuanto el violín volvió a hacer sonar una melodía pos dramática, Lack-two recuperó el sentido y jaló a Whi-two para que nadie creyese nada extraño. La chica salió de aquel leve trance y siguió bailando.

_Sé que este sentimiento nunca llegará a ti_

La química y sincronía de ambos jóvenes se rompió. El simple hecho de moverse al compás de la música se sentía tan extrañamente forzado. Para su suerte, nadie lo notó.

_Incluso si es así, sí continúo amándote_

Ambos parecieron por un momento dejar de amarse. Lack-two empezó a sentirse extraño por aquel recuerdo tan inminente. No se acordaba de ello hasta que ese momento volvió a pasar por su mente.

_Un día podré quitarme este vestido negro_

Whi-two parecía igual de confundida que el chico, pero sólo dejó que sus pies siguieran el ritmo de aquel vals tan enigmático para sí. Parecía haber olvidado algo importante y recordarlo de golpe.

_Y convertirme en un puro blanco que abrace todo_

La luz blanquecina de la luna pareció ser la única que notó el repentinamente extraño comportamiento de los jóvenes, pero que supieron ocultar bien.

_Te dedico este voto blanco sólo a ti_

Aquel baile tan romántico que hacía parecer a los enamorados como marido y mujer en una danza nupcial, pareció decaer tras ese sonido que los devolvió a la realidad.

_Creyendo en algún día poder vernos de nuevo..._

Lack-two le dió un último giro a la chica, la inclinó y decidió robarle un suave y duradero beso a Whi-two, que correspondió al instante para no preocupar a todos los que los observaron. La luz de la luna hizo de aquel momento aún más especial. White sacó una fotografía de tal momento. Sabía que aunque Lack-two no les pidió dicho favor era un bonus, además de que sin duda su sempai Blue querría ver dicho momento, que Black estuvo grabando.

—Uf, ese vals me dejó agotada. — Dijo Whi-two fingiendo una sonrisa muy bien. Solo Lack-two no le creyó. —Saldré a tomar aire.

—Te acompaño Whi. — Dijo Lack-two para tomar su mano. — Yo también estoy algo agotado.

La pareja salió hacía el patio del salón. Una vez que ambos encontraron una banca, se sentaron.

—Uf… Fue divertido, ¿No? — Preguntó Whi-two nerviosa.

—Si, bastante. — Reconoció Lack-two igual de nervioso.

Un silencio incómodo se apoderó de los dos. Esto jamás lo previó el joven.

—Este… ¿Estás cansada?

—Más que cansada, diría que extrañada. Vi algo que no recuerdo… Pero se sentía tan real.

—Je, tal vez si estás cansada.

—Tienes razón. Volvamos a casa.

IV

Tras despedirse, dejando extrañados al resto de los jóvenes, ambos fueron hasta su casa. Lack-two dejó a Whi-two cambiarse para irse a dormir. Entretanto, Lack-two llamó a la madre de Whi-two. Dicho recuerdo tan extraño le preocupaba.

—Hola Lack-two, ¿Pasó algo?

—Buenas noches señora Rosalía, si ocurrió algo pero no sé si es malo. ¿Acaso Whi-two tiene alguna enfermedad? Hoy dijo que tuvo un recuerdo que no reconoció pero qué sintió tan real..

—Muchacho… Detesto tener que decírtelo yo, pero Whi-two no sabe lo que le pasa. Un día, cuando ambas estábamos en el refugio del equipo Plasma, Whi-two se dio un golpe excesivamente fuerte. Antes de ese hablaba de algo que la transformó según ella, pero jamás dijo que. El médico del refugio me dijo que tenía amnesia, pero que no creía bueno decírselo, si no que ella recordase por su propia cuenta. En ese momento sabría que tenía ese problema y ella buscaría sola las respuestas. Por favor, no permitas que se dañe buscando sus recuerdos.

**El link y los datos que les dejo abajo de esta descripción es justamente el vals que Lack-two y Whi-two bailaron. Debo decir que la letra está en cursivas y es una adaptación mía mezclando la traducción del video con la de Vocaloid Wikia y mi propia letra sacada de su servidora cantando para adaptarla. Al oírla me pareció simplemente perfecto.**

**Link**** del vídeo: https/m./watch?v=v-MsImtU17g**

**Canción: Himitsu ~ Shiro No Chikai ~ (Alluring Secret ~ White Vow ~)**

**Intérprete: Hatsune Miku****Compositores: Hitoshizuku P x Yama**

**Álbum: Himitsu ~ Mushoku No Chikai ~**

**Si**** notan un desorden en la estructura del capítulo, es que ese es el punto de este capítulo.** **También los signos y la palabra aburrid son correctas.**


	20. 16 Recordar Juntos

—Buenas noches señora Rosalía, si ocurrió algo pero no sé si es malo. ¿Acaso Whi-two tiene alguna enfermedad? Hoy dijo que tuvo un recuerdo que no reconoció pero qué sintió tan real.

—Muchacho… Detesto tener que decírtelo yo, pero Whi-two no sabe lo que le pasa. Un día, cuando ambas estábamos en el refugio del equipo Plasma, Whi-two se dio un golpe excesivamente fuerte. Antes de ese hablaba de algo que la transformó según ella, pero jamás dijo que. El médico del refugio me dijo que tenía amnesia, pero que no creía bueno decírselo, si no que ella recordase por su propia cuenta. En ese momento sabría que tenía ese problema y ella buscaría sola las respuestas. Por favor, no permitas que se dañe buscando sus recuerdos.

—De acuerdo señora Rosalía. Que tenga una buena noche.

Lack-two colgó la llamada. Puso un poco de helado de vainilla con jarabe de chocolate en un tazón y sirvió leche de chocolate en un vaso. Puso todo en una bandeja y caminó hasta el cuarto en que él y Whi-two dormían. Dejó todo en un mueble para tocar la puerta.

—Whi, ¿Estás bien?

—Claro, ¿Porque no lo estaría? —Ese tono alegre se escuchaba totalmente falso.

—Traje helado y leche de chocolate.

—No tengo hambre.

—No cenaste nada.

—Comí mucho.

—No lo hiciste.

—Deja de insistir.

—No dejaré de insistir hasta que me digas que tienes.

—¿En serio te interesa tanto?

—Si... Déjame pasar por favor.

—Está abierto.

—Y yo aquí perdiendo el tiempo.

Lack-two abrió la puerta y vio a Whi-two recostada en posición fetal. Sabía que cuando estaba así era porque había estando llorando.

—¿Qué tienes?

—¿Cómo logras amar a alguien que tiene amnesia?

—La amnesia no es nada malo. Tampoco digo que sea bueno, pero está bien.

—¿Y si olvido cosas importantes? ¿Cómo las llaves? ¿Qué cosas guardar en el refrigerador? ¿Como levantar una hoja de papel? ¿Cómo quien eres? ¿Cómo que somos novios?

—Si todo eso se te olvida, te ayudaré a recordarlo. Además, tu madre me ha dicho que no es nada serio. Sólo unas memorias perdidas.

—Quiero recordar todo lo que hice en esos entonces.

—Cuenta conmigo. Te ayudaré a recordar lo que perdiste. Tú me hiciste sonreír, yo te ayudaré a hacer lo mismo.

Lack-two movió el ya algo enredado cabello de Whi-two para depositar un beso en su frente. Luego de eso Lack-two caminó hacia el armario y sacó su ropa para dormir. Tal vez su velada romántica con Whi-two no sería lo que planeó, pero si ella sonreía él podría hacer lo mismo.

—Voy a cambiarme. No te muevas Whi-two Light.

Tras salir del baño, ya cambiado, Lack-two fue a la cocina, tomó botanas y cualquier delicia y subió de vuelta a la habitación. Whi-two se había arreglado un poco el cabello y se encontraba abrazando la almohada de su novio.

—¡Hey! Esa es mi almohada. — Dijo Lack-two divertido ante la actitud de su chica.

—Claro que no, es la mía. — Dijo Whi-two haciéndose la inocente.

—No finjas, la tuya es la almohada de flores.

—Pfff, claro que no. Esa es la almohada de una niña.

—Claro, ahora te sientes como una adulta.

—Pero como no, Whi-two Light es muy madura.

—Es infantil que te nombres en tercera persona, pero si tan madura eres, juguemos.

—Los juegos son para niños.

—Hay juegos para adultos.

—Juguemos a alguno entonces. ¿Qué quieres jugar?

—Mmm... ¿Pero no te vas a quejar?

—No. No me quejaré.

Lack-two se quitó la playera y le subió la blusa a Whi-two hasta que esta notó de lo que hablaba. Lo alejó con la mano derecha mientras con la izquierda se bajó bien la blusa.

—¡Eso no es un juego! — Gritó Whi-two avergonzada.

—Si lo es. Es el juego que más se juega entre las parejas, en especial las parejas jóvenes. — Dijo Lack-two volviéndose a poner la playera.

—Aunque quisiera hacer eso, no tenemos protecciones. — Susurró Whi-two con la cara ardiendo.

—Hay en el cajón. Creí que eso podía pasar y los compré.

—N-no querrás seguir jugando... ¿O si?

—Pfff, claro que no. No sería capaz de obligarte a hacer esas cosas. No llevamos ni un año de ser pareja... Pero cuando tú quieras, aquí estoy.

—No voy a querer nunca hacer eso.

—Ya te imagino.

—¿Muriendo virgen?

—No, sudando del cansancio mientras gritas mi nombre.

—¡Basta! Es incómodo.

—Usted quería jugar como una adulta. Aún puedes jugar a saltar.

—¿A saltar? ¿Sobre la cama? ¿Sobre un trampolín?

—Sobre mí, de hecho.

—¡¿Has hablado con Gold estos días?!

—Si, maldito pervertido, mandó links de páginas nada decentes.

—Gold está muerto.

—¿Y quien lo mató? ¿Crys-sempai por ver eso o tú por que estuvo diciéndome puros chistes de doble sentido?

—Ja, que chistoso. Olvídalo. Me voy a dormir con mi nueva almohada.

—Esa almohada es mía. El otro día te pregunté que funda de almohada querías y dijiste que querías la de flores. Usted se condenó solita.

—Buenas noches...

—¡Hey! No puedes ignorarme así. No creas que te dejaré dormirte fácilmente.

Lack-two abrazó a Whi-two por la cintura. La chica se sobresaltó, ese abrazo bajó su guardia totalmente. Lack-two decidió hacerla "despertar", fuera como fuera, así que movió el cabello de Whi-two a un lado y empezó a besar el cuello de Whi-two.

—¡Basta! ¡Se siente extraño! — Gritó Whi-two casi saltando de su lugar.

—¿Extraño? Lo lamento Whi, pero yo aún no tengo sueño y sé que tu tampoco. Es aburrido que mientras todos los graduados se alcoholizan hasta desmayarse nosotros estemos durmiendo.

—Soy... Hip... Un ayuwoki... Hip... — Se escuchó a un alcohólico al instante.

—Hee hee. — Dijo Lack-two mientras el borracho salía corriendo despavorido.

—Tienes razón, y no quiero hacer eso... ¿Una película?

—Mmm... Una película suena excelente. ¿Alguna en específico?

—Si. Esta llama mucho mi atención. — Dijo Whi-two mostrando una película con la imagen de dos príncipes bailando.

—¿Le portrait d'une rose? Esa la filmamos hace cinco meses.

—No importa, yo quiero verla. No pudimos ir a la premier de la película.

—Mmm... Sólo porque tú eras la princesa y yo el príncipe.

Lack-two fue a poner el disco en el DVD, tomó el control del mismo y dejó que la película se reproduciera.

I

—¡Lune! ¡Yo te buscaría a donde fuera!

—¡Pero Soleil! ¡Yo no soy la bella rosa que tu piensas que soy!

—¿Pero que oculta Lune? — Preguntó Whi-two mientras veía la película.

—Tú actuabas a Lune en la película. Deja de fingir que no lo sabes. — Dijo Lack-two aguantando las ganas de reírse de la tierna forma de ser de su novia.

—Shhh, no me digas. Quiero ver que hará Soleil.

—Whi, yo era Soleil. A veces no te entiendo.

—Yo tampoco te entiendo, y aún así te quiero.

—Pfff, sigamos viendo.

—Tengo sed.

—Solo hay vino y agua. Escoge sabiamente.

—Vino... Nada malo ocurrirá si es solo hoy.

II

Keldemaru pasó por enfrente del cuarto de Lack-two y Whi-two. Se rió al ver la situación: la película ya iba por la quinta vez que era reproducida, toda clase de frituras y dulces había por toda la habitación, Whi-two abrazaba la almohada de Lack-two, mientras este último abrazaba a la chica. Pronto notó que había una botella de vino tirado. Se habían alcoholizado a final de cuentas.

Foongy, seguido de Dewott, Leafy, Emy, Genesect y Raiomaru pasaron enfrente de la habitación. En ese momento, Lack-two se despertó y levantó, bastante aturdido. Bajó las escaleras para hacer de desayunar y luego traer con que limpiar la desordenada habitación.

III

—¡Vengan pequeños! ¡Whi-two los alimentará! — Gritó una niña de diez años, vestida con la ropa del equipo Plasma blanco.

Los pokémon se habían acostumbrado al ruido que la infante hacía, al grado de tomarle confianza. La niña y los pokémon llegaron a una parte del patio del refugio lejana de la casona.

Al oír un fuerte ruido proveniente de los arbustos del exterior, los pokémon empezaron a salir corriendo despavoridos del lugar, pero Whi-two decidió no opinar nada extraño. Algún pokémon con energía y fuerza excesivas atacó con un movimiento bastante impulsado de tipo agua a la niña en la cabeza.

Whi-two se cayó de la cama, dándose un golpe fuerte. Lack-two entró corriendo a la habitación, al oír el cuerpo de la joven durmiente estamparse contra el piso de madera.

—Lack, más te vale jamás proponer beber vino de nuevo. — Dijo Whi-two sin distinguir si la cabeza le dolía por la borrachera de unas horas antes o el golpe reciente.

—¿Ni para nuestra luna de miel? — Preguntó Lack-two divertido mientras le ayudaba a levantarse.

—Quizás, siempre y cuando no estés con "una copa más no hará daño".

—Genial, al fin reconoces a tu dueño.

—No eres mi dueño... Bueno, mi corazón si es tuyo.

—El mío también te pertenece. Vamos a desayunar, ¿Te parece?

—Claro.

—Pero... Acaso ese momento... ¿Fue el que me provocó amnesia? — Pensó la castaña intranquila por dicho sueño.

**Este capítulo parece random hasta cierto punto. Disfrútenlo.**


	21. 17 Buscando Evidencias Del Pasado

—Te quiero. Te quiero como si fueras un hijo.

—¿Qué pasaría si todo esto fuera una mentira? No tendrías motivos para quererme.

—Mmm... Si los tendría. Ha sido un gusto conocerte...

Lack-two despertó súbitamente. Estaba en un punto en que sus memorias le jugaban malas pasadas de nuevo. Notó algo caerse cuando se levantó.

—¡Whi! ¡¿Qué pusiste encima mío mientras dormía?! — Preguntó el chico gritando, para voltear a ver al piso y darse cuenta de que lo que estaba encima suyo era su pareja adormilada.

—Puse a tu novia, gracias por el golpe matutino. — Dijo Whi-two burlesca, pero aturdida.

1**7\. Buscando Evidencias Del Pasado**

Whi-two desayunaba cereal con leche y jarabe de chocolate —Lack-two tuvo que ceder por tirar a Whi-two de la cama— y el chico solo comía mientras la observaba.

—Ya te perdoné por tirarme de la cama. — Dijo Whi-two cariñosa viendo a Lack-two tan perdido en sus pensamientos. —Ya te perdoné trescientas cincuenta y cuatro veces.

—No es eso... Me quedé pensando en que haremos para que recuerdes todo lo que olvidaste. — Respondió Lack-two con una sonrisa.

—¡Oh! Si, pero no hicimos nada por eso ayer por la tremenda borrachera que nos dimos. — Dijo Whi-two tratando de recordar lo que había pasado, mientras su cara sonriente cambiaba a una asustada. —Dime que no hicimos nada de eso.

—No... Dejé una cámara grabando para ver luego que hicimos... Solo bebimos, nos besamos demasiado, nos manoseamos un poco el uno al otro y gritamos hee hee toda la noche para asustar a los otros alcohólicos de la fiesta de graduación. Estábamos actuando tan estúpidamente que era gracioso. — Admitió Lack-two con humor. —No, en ningún momento nos quitamos la ropa.

—Ya puedo estar tranquila. — Suspiró Whi-two aliviada.

—Bueno... ¿No te ha llegado otro recuerdo? — Preguntó Lack-two cambiando de tema.

—Mmm... Sólo que algo me golpeó. No recuerdo nada más. — Whi-two se guardó ciertos detalles que olvidó.

—Bueno... Tu madre me llamó para decirme que trataría de buscar cosas útiles para que recuerdes todo. — Lack-two tomó un poco de cereal y se llevó el alimento a la boca.

—Bueno, eso será casi imposible... Mamá se deshizo de lo relativo al equipo Plasma, de ahí vienen mis mejores recuerdos.

—¿Enserio? — Lack-two la miró, celoso.

—Mis segundos mejores recuerdos... Los recuerdos que tengo contigo me parecen más significativos. — Whi-two notó lo que su pareja trató de decirle.

—Bueno, mis recuerdos contigo también son los mejores que tengo. — Lack-two besó la frente de la castaña, con una sonrisa triunfal pintada en sus labios.

—Si... Lo haces muy creíble. Demasiado creíble. — Whi-two siguió comiendo.

—Bueno... Quizás salir a algún lugar sea de ayuda. — Lack-two acabó y se puso a lavar el tazón y la cuchara que usó para desayunar. —¿A dónde quieres ir?

—¡La playa! ¡Quiero ir a la playa! — Whi-two gritó entusiasmada, asustando a los pokémon qué ella y Lack-two tenían.

—Bueno... Arregla todo entonces. Nos vamos a Pueblo Undella.

I

Lack-two y Whi-two viajaban en el que era el auto del padre de la chica —la madre de la misma insistía en que ellos lo necesitaban más que ella—, dejando atrás Ciudad Nimbasa. Whi-two, harta del silencio que se hacía cuando viajaban por carretera siempre que Lack-two era el conductor, prendió la radio, dejando escuchar la canción "The Chattering Lack Of Common Sense" de Gumi y Yohioloid. Lack-two suspiró algo agotado, sabía de la afición de la chica por aquellos cantantes virtuales.

—Oye Lack, esa es tu canción. — Whi-two buscó romper el silencio.

—Dime una buena razón para que lo sea. — Lack-two dejó de lado su faceta seria, reemplazándola con una leve sonrisa.

—En el título está tu nombre... Lack. — Whi-two estalló en sonoras carcajadas. Lack-two hubiera frenado de no ser porque en cierta forma le causaba gracia algún asunto estúpido que hacía reír a la joven que tenía por novia.

El auto pasó por el módulo que conectaba a la ruta 16 con el puente Marvelous. Todo siguió con calma hasta que unos conos de tránsito impedían el paso del carril en el cuál estaba el vehículo. Un oficial de tránsito se acercó a la ventana del lado de Lack-two.

—Disculpe joven... — El oficial de tránsito dijo con normalidad. —El carril izquierdo está en reparación... Hace poco una parte del puente se derrumbó a causa de que fue reparado de forma muy apresurada de otro derrumbe que ocurrió hace doce años. Agradeceríamos que cambie de carril por su bien y el de la señorita con quien viaja.

—Si claro. — Lack-two dio retroceso al vehículo para poder tomar el otro carril.

Lack-two y Whi-two vieron el hueco que había en el puente. Un recuerdo bastante fugaz pasó por la cabeza de Lack-two. El chico, sin entender la razón de memorar tal momento, movió la cabeza de un lado a otro. Whi-two siguió viendo con algo de miedo la porción derrumbada, pero ninguno notó la reacción del opuesto.

—Vaya... El atardecer es hermoso desde el puente, ¿No? — Whi-two preguntó con nervios que eran casi imposibles de notar.

—Si. Sería un gran escenario para un beso. — Lack-two apretó sus labios como invitando a la chica a besarlo.

—Quizás en otro momento. No quieres que choquemos. — Whi-two señaló hacía adelante, donde había un par de carriles despejados.

—Uf, está bien. Ya hemos estado cerca de la muerte bastantes veces en nuestras vidas. — Lack-two sonrió, mientras otro recuerdo pasaba por su mente, pero el chico no se inmutó para no levantar sospechas.

II

Lack-two y Whi-two estaban pasando por una de las calles de Ciudad Negra. Lack-two vio la zona a su alrededor con nostalgia, al recordar el lugar donde pasó parte esencial de su niñez. Whi-two observó el lugar que conectaba Ciudad Negra con el Bosque Blanco. Ambos soltaron un suspiro simultáneo al ver una parte de sus infancias enfrente suyo. Era tan extraño y familiar.

El vehículo pasó por el módulo de información que conectaba la Ciudad Negra con la ruta 14. El resto del viaje pasó tranquilo, cosa que no se podía decir de la mente de la joven pareja de castaños, que después de lo que ocurrió en el puente Marvelous se habían quedado callados, pensando sobre cualquier cosa.

III

Cerca de las 22:00 horas, finalmente llegaron a Pueblo Undella. Buscaron un hotel con habitaciones disponibles, pagaron la recámara y se dirigieron hasta el cuarto, algo agotados.

—Ah... Odio los viajes largos. — Whi-two se tiró a la cama matrimonial que compartiría con el chico esa noche.

—Usted quería ir tan lejos. Además, si hubiéramos ido volando en Genesect o en Star, no hubiéramos podido traer lo necesario. — Lack-two dejó caer su cuerpo en el suave colchón. —Debemos darnos un baño y cambiarnos... ¿Quién entra primero?

—Yo. Salgo en un momento. — Whi-two sacó la ropa necesaria y una toalla, además de productos de aseo que solía ocupar.

IV

—Sabes que no hay nada que puedas hacer por mi.

—¿A q-qué vino lo anterior?

—Entonces... ¡Lo tengo! ¡Seré como tu padre y tú serás como mi hijo!

—Te debemos una grande pequeño.

—Misión cumplida... Al menos eso parece.

—Es una promesa entonces..

—Se ha comportado como una máquina después de eso. Finge tan bien.

—Volvamos a vernos, ¿De acuerdo?

—Mi nombre es...

Lack-two despertó de la nada. Tomó su videomisor, para darse cuenta de que eran las 2:00 horas. Miró el paisaje por la ventana, confundido por todo. Salió al balcón, para ver el firmamento.

—Es... Fue tan confuso todo eso... ¿Porqué? Me prometí no torturarme más por el pasado, y sin embargo no parece haber surtido efecto. — Lack-two fijó su atención en el cielo, sin darse cuenta de que Foongy se asomó por la puerta de vidrio.

V

Treinta y un botellas atadas con hilos pasaban en el mar jaladas por un Relicanth. Pronto, una chica detuvo al pokémon pez longevo.

—Relo... Déjame quitarte esa cosa. — Una voz femenina se escuchó.

—Te vas a mojar. Mimi, sal e impide que esta salvaje se moje. — Un chico sacó un Milotic, indicando a la chica subirse a dicho pokémon.

—Son notas como las de los cuentos. — Una voz de chico, pero más chillona se escuchó.

—Se han ido las notas. — Un chico de voz más pacífica se escuchó, para luego toser un poco.

Las botellas seguirían su trayecto.


	22. 18 Caer

—Niño... ¿Todo está bien?

—Si, todo está bien.

—No tienes que ocultar que te duele... Eso te hará daño.

—Realmente... Ya no me causa dolor.

—¿Q-qué?

—Es como si mis emociones... Se hubieran ido.

**18\. Caer**

Lack-Two y Whi-Two salieron del hotel cerca de las ocho horas llevando consigo las cosas que les parecían necesarias para ese día, mientras el sol empezaba a calentar la hermosa playa que poseía Pueblo Undella.

—¡Yuju! Nos vamos a divertir. — Whi-Two gritó entusiasmada.

—Cálmate. Todo a la vez. — Lack-Two buscó tranquilizarla.

—Ok... Pero no seas serio. — Whi-Two mostraba una alegría que era contagiosa.

—Trataré de no serlo.

I

Eran las diez de la mañana. Ya habían personas en la bahía de Undella, por lo que ya se escuchaba el ruido que generaba la algarabía general. Lack-Two y Whi-Two tendieron las toallas en la arena caliente y colocaron la sombrilla en la arena. Whi-Two se quitó el vestido rosa pastel que llevaba puesto, dejando a la vista un traje de baño de dos piezas, del mismo color que el vestido. Lack-Two se quedó boquiabierto, ya que todavía le parecían nuevas algunas cosas como esas.

—¿Te gusta como me veo? — Whi-Two se acercó a Lack-Two, que se había quedado totalmente rojo, para luego reírse dulcemente. —Tomaré tu sonrojo y tu expresión como un si.

—P-pero bueno... Es la primera vez que te veo... Así. — Lack-Two no podía ocultar su sonrojo. —De vez en cuando parece que quisiera hacerte mía, pero hasta pensarlo me avergüenza un poco.

—Oh, no tenía idea. — Whi-Two se sonrojó también, sorprendida de ver al chico con las mejillas teñidas de un rojo intenso. —Iré a nadar, ¿Vienes?

—N-no gracias, iré por refrescos y helados. — Lack-Two se levantó y sacó a sus seis pokémon de sus pokéballs respectivas. — Whi-Two, te dejo a mis pokémon. Seguramente están estresados y necesitan relajarse.

—Bueno... Pero cuando vuelvas, deberás nadar y jugar conmigo. Sabes que lugares como estos están repletos de pervertidos.

—Vuelvo en un momento.

II

Whi-Two reía divertida mientras salpicaba a sus pokémon. Foongy, Emy, Star, Shelmy, Lily y Keldemaru también lanzaban ráfagas de agua como pudiesen. Raiomaru, Excavalier y Genesect se tiraron en la arena, mientras Kabutomaru nadaba y Dewott huía desesperado de Leafy. No notó el momento en que un chico se acercó a ella.

—Hola linda, ¿Porqué tan sola en un lugar como este? — El chico dijo con un tono de voz coqueto.

—No vine sola. Mi novio fue a comprar algunas cosas. — Whi-Two dijo, cansada de esa clase de actitudes con ella. Foongy se puso alerta, subiendo a la cabeza de Whi-Two.

—Pues tu novio seguramente te dejó sola. Es una pena, él se lo pierde. — El chico le parecía una molestia.

Como si hubieran recibido una orden, Dewott, Keldemaru, Genesect, Kabutomaru, Raiomaru y Excavalier se pusieron en postura ofensiva.

—Él no es así. Dewott, tú y el resto relájense. — Whi-Two de inmediato le dio la espalda y empezó a levantar a Emy, que parecía estar cargando una Electrobola.

—Mi nombre es Alan. — El chico rubio dijo. —Lo justo sería que me dijeras el tuyo.

—Así que Alan, ¿Eh? — Whi-Two volteó a ver a Keldemaru, él cual pareció indicarle una respuesta. —Disculpa Alan, pero... ¿Acaso te pregunté tu nombre?

—¡Ya llegué! — Lack-Two apareció con una sonrisa en el rostro, haciendo a Whi-Two dar un suspiro de alivio. El ya mencionado solo tenía un traje de baño azul marino, estando ya sin la camisa blanca que tenía al llegar.

—Lack. — Whi-Two dijo dulcemente, abrazando al joven castaño mientras Keldemaru reía a carcajadas al ver a la novia de su maestro usar de forma tan adecuada el meme. —Te dije que no vine sola.

—Whi, linda... ¿Quién es él? — Lack-Two fingió simpatía.

—Dice que se llama Alan, pero no le pregunté. — El gesto de Whi-Two se volvió a mostrar irritado.

—A ver... Deja de pensar en eso... Vamos a jugar un rato, ¿De acuerdo? — Lack-Two le sostuvo de los hombros y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

—De acuerdo. — Whi-Two sonrió antes de depositar un beso corto en los labios del castaño mayor.

Tras esto, la pareja se alejó un poco del sitio para empezar con la diversión.

Jugando volleyball, salpicándose, nadando y buceando el tiempo se fue volando, por lo que al empezar a ocultarse el sol, ambos se vistieron de nueva cuenta y fueron a recoger sus cosas. Tras guardar todo, ambos fueron directo al hotel donde se estaban quedando. En el trayecto, Whi-Two vio un sendero que llevaba hasta una elevación de tierra con algo de pasto.

—Hey Lack. — La chica zarandeó un poco de la manga de la camiseta del chico. — Mira ahí... Hay un árbol... Y la luna y las estrellas parece que se pueden ver bien desde ahí. — Pese a contar con veinte años, su mirada aún reflejaba inocencia al hablar de eventos astrológicos.

—¿Mmm? — Lack-Two miró la zona que su novia señalaba. —Primero iremos a cenar y luego vamos hacia allá, ¿De acuerdo?

—¡Yai!

III

Tras la encantadora cena, la pareja de castaños empezó a caminar rumbo a la pequeña colina.

—El acto de comedia fue divertido... No tanto como el acto doble de Diamond-sempai y Pearl-sempai, pero fue divertido. — Whi-Two comentaba las partes de la cena que había disfrutado.

—En eso concuerdo contigo, ¿Te la has pasado bien? — Lack-Two le miró mientras ambos subían sin tantos problemas la elevación.

—¡Si! Todo ha sido muy divertido. — Whi-Two se mostraba sonriente. —Pero aún no he recordado nada de mi pasado.

—Anímate, ya recordarás algo. — Lack-Two acarició la cabeza de la castaña menor, revolviéndole un poco el cabello.

Entre más cerca estaban de la cima, Whi-Two se asombraba más, a la par de que una silueta se hacía más visible. Tras llegar a la cima, lograron comprobar que la silueta era del chico que horas antes había estado coqueteando con la chica.

—Hola linda... — El gesto sonriente del rubio cambió a una mirada seria. —... Y hola a ti también... Pero bueno... ¿Qué opinan de la vista que hay aquí?

—Es impresionante. — Whi-Two dijo, viendo con el mismo gesto infantil el cielo nocturno.

—Si, por eso este lugar es disfrutable... No hay nada mejor que este barranco para ver el mar y las estrellas. Desde aquí uno puede lanzarse al mar sin sufrir ningún riesgo de muerte. — Alan añadió.

—¿B-ba-ba-barranco? — Tras recordar algo de golpe, Whi-Two se puso pálida.

—¿Qué? ¿No te gustan los barrancos? ¿Porque? — El rubio vio extrañado a la chica.

—No lo sé, pero... Me dan una muy mala espina... Y un recuerdo muy repentino de algo malo.

Lack-Two miró el precipicio, que daba directo al mar. No supo porque, pero también sintió un leve escalofrío.

—¿Quieres volver al hotel Whi? — El chico le miró con preocupación.

—S-si, por favor Lack. — Whi-Two, aún asustada, añadió antes de que ambos empezarán a bajar de la colina.

—Que pareja más rara. — Se dijo para si mismo Alan, antes de volver a ver el cielo.

Al estar un poco más lejos de la colina, Lack-Two decidió romper el hielo, previamente iniciado por la mención de la barranca.

—Whi... ¿Recordaste algo? — Lack-Two le miró, preocupado.

—S-si... Fue algo muy extraño... Me aferraba del extremo de algo... Pero la caída daba al mar... — Whi-Two sintió que iba a llorar, hasta que Lack-Two la abrazó.

—Sh, relájate... No permitiré que te pase nada malo... Lo juro. — El chico acarició la cabeza de la joven con ternura. —Vamos al hotel, nos bañamos y luego a dormir, ¿Si?

—E-está bien. — Whi-Two dijo para luego volver a sonreír, tras lo cual ambos se miraron tiernamente antes de seguir su travesía al hotel.

IV

—Gracias por salvar a mi hija...

—¡¿Cómo que ya no puedes sentir?!

—Su próxima misión será...

—¿No es evidente? No es bueno que un niño diga que no puede sentir...

—¡Eres mi héroe! ¡Estoy muy agradecida!

—La pregunta aquí es... ¿Quieres que sea tu segundo padre?

Lack-Two volvió a despertar, cubierto de sudor... La pesadilla de esta ocasión era, en esencia, lo mismo que la pesadilla de la noche anterior, pero las frases eran diferentes. Tras ver a Whi-Two dormir con tranquilidad, volvió a recostarse y recuperó las ganas de dormir unos minutos después.

V

—¡¿Porqué hacemos esto?! — Preguntó un chico pelinegro levantando del mar partes de basura con ayuda de su taco de billar.

—Es por los pokémon marinos. — Una joven rubia levantó más fragmentos de basura.

—Además, le prometimos a Yellow-sempai que la ayudaríamos. — Una chica peliazul jaló la oreja del chico del taco de billar, que se quejó de inmediato.

—Crystal, más cuidado con Gold. — El pelinegro mayor del grupo río tras ver dicha escena.

—Y díganme amigos, ¿Ustedes dos son pareja? — La castaña mayor observaba la escena divertida.

—Crys, le quitas las neuronas que no tiene. — Un chico pelirrojo observaba con una pequeña sonrisa la escena, hasta ver treinta y un botellas flotar en el mar. —Hey, miren... Notas en botellas.

—¿Quién las habrá dejado? — Un castaño, el más alto del grupo, observó las botellas antes de que un Pelipper confundiera las botellas con alguna otra cosa y se fuera volando con todas las botellas en el pico.

Y así, el viaje de las botellas continuaba.


	23. 19 Cosas Inevitables

—El incidente es de lo más fácil. Debe nada más infiltrarse entre esa pequeña sociedad y conocer sus intenciones, sus métodos y cosas así.

—Si señor — Su tono de voz se notaba tembloroso.

—Escribirá sus reportes en hojas de papel y todas las noches se los entregará a un Pidgeotto que se posará en su ventana. Lo distinguirá sin problemas, por lo raros que son los Pidgeottos en una región como Unova.

—Si señor.

**19\. Cosas Inevitables**

El automóvil en que Lack-Two y Whi-Two viajaban se encontraba pasando por Ciudad Opelucid. Aunque eso no estaba contemplado en el viaje, terminó siendo necesario pasar por ese lugar.

—Sé que esto no era parte del viaje, pero... Ya no hay mucho que comer en casa y además aún falta decorar un poco... Así que tenemos que ir al centro comercial — Lack-Two miró a Whi-Two, que estaba distraída jugando con Foongy.

—¡Yai! ¿Y qué compraremos? — La chica no le escuchó, al estar entretenida jugando con el pokémon hongo.

—Olvídalo, tú solo sígueme — Lack-Two estacionó el automóvil en los estacionamientos para luego bajar del vehículo.

I

—Mira Whi... — Lack-Two empujaba el carrito mientras la chica le seguía de cerca.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa? — Whi-Two preguntó mientras seguía observando todo.

—Tenemos que ahorrar y solo comprar cosas útiles, no podemos andar comprando la primera estupidez que... — Lack-Two se detuvo tras ver a su novia cargando un Sharpedo de peluche, abrazándolo.

—Oye Lack — Whi-Two lo miró con inocencia. —¿Me puedo llevar el Sharpedo de peluche?

Lack-Two soltó un largo suspiro, antes de carraspear un poco y decir:

—Whi... ¿Qué te dije? — El chico tenía una pequeña gota resbalando por su frente.

—Lo pagaré con mi dinero — La joven abrazó el brazo derecho del chico, en un gesto bastante infantil.

—Está bien... Pero solo por esta vez — Lack-Two suspiró, en señal de derrota.

—¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! — Whi-Two agradeció, con una sonrisa.

—Whi-Two... A veces pareces una niña de cinco años — Lack-Two admitió, agotado.

—Y tú un viejo amargado de setenta — Whi-Two le sacó la lengua.

—Arceus, dame paciencia... — El de cabellos de palmera susurró bastante bajo.

II

El camino se había reanudado. Justamente pasaron por la fría Ciudad Icirrus, cuando Lack-Two decidió que quizás gracias al recuerdo nuevo de Whi-Two, algo más de información podía salir para continuar con la investigación.

—Hey Whi... Sobre lo que me contaste en Pueblo Undella... ¿Podrías contarme más a detalle con respecto a lo que me dijiste? — Lack-Two dijo, sin quitar su vista del camino.

—Ummm... No recuerdo todo totalmente, pero supongo que quizás bastará — Whi-Two seguía abrazando el Sharpedo de peluche que compró unas horas antes. —Recuerdo estar aferrada al borde de algo, y la caída daba al mar. Vi pasar barcos incluso. El cielo era totalmente gris... Recuerdo también haber visto una silueta que caía al mar, charlaba con alguien, pero no presté atención a eso. Después que la silueta cayera, alguien tomó mi mano y me ayudó a subir. Es todo lo que vi.

—Mmm... ¿Habrá sido un suicidio aquello que viste? —Lack-Two se llevó una mano a la barbilla, dubitativo.

—No lo creo... Esa charla se oyó como una despedida... - Whi-Two trató de recordar lo más que pudo aquel evento.

—¿Despedida? Pudo ser que el suicida se despidiera de alguien importante... — Lack-Two interrumpió, teorizando.

—No me dejaste terminar. Una despedida y palabras de arrepentimiento. Además, la otra silueta también se aferraba al borde que daba al mar. Después de la caída, escuché a un niño gritando. — Whi-Two miró por la ventana empañada, tras lo cual procedió a hacer figuras con su dedo en esta.

—Mmm... Los datos no son muy precisos, pero son útiles para que te llegue otro recuerdo. Esta vez trata de poner atención.

III

El viaje siguió su curso. Se detuvieron unos instantes en Ciudad Driftveil, para recargar gasolina y dormir. Aún había un anaranjado atardecer cuando tomaron la decisión de dormir ahí. Whi-Two se quedó unos instantes observando el refugio del equipo Plasma. Lack-Two notó esto.

—Whi, ¿Quieres entrar al refugio? — Lack-Two observó también el edificio de ladrillos.

—Si, por favor. — Whi-Two empezó a caminar a aquella edificación.

IV

Los pokémon corrían felices mientras los reclutas del equipo Plasma blanco los cuidaba, los alimentaba y les hacían compañía en sus jugarretas. El ambiente era, en parte, feliz. Excepto por un Wachog de mirada nostálgica, que miraba una de las camas con llanto.

—¿Porqué... Porqué estará llorando? — Whi-Two observó al pokémon triste.

—Es normal en él. — Uno de los reclutas mencionó. — Hace ocho años murió un recluta del que se encariñó mucho. Hoy se celebra justo su fallecimiento.

—¿Un recluta? ¿Amigo de un pokémon? Creí que los pokémon del refugio hace ocho años se asustaban al ver a los miembros del equipo Plasma. — Lack-Two mencionó extrañado.

—Bueno... Wachog entabló una gran amistad se quedó solo después de la muerte del recluta, aunque había un niño recluta que le acompañaba. El niño se llamaba... Emmm... No logro recordarlo. Era un niño muy tranquilo. El niño y el recluta eran como un padre y un hijo, aunque no tenían ningún lazo sanguíneo. — Otra recluta se acercó mientras Lack-Two y Whi-Two seguían viendo al Wachog llorar. —Pobre Henry... Él detestaría ver a Wachog llorando... Pero él no fue el único que lloró su muerte.

—Supongo que el hijo del recluta también lloró mucho, ¿No? — Whi-Two observaba la escena algo triste.

—¿El recluta se llamaba Henry? — Lack-Two preguntó, extrañado.

—Si a ambas preguntas. — La mujer suspiró con nostalgia. —Me preguntó que fue de Blake una vez que la Interpol nos lo quitó. Espero que esté bien.

—¿Blake? — La curiosidad de Whi-Two creció, junto con las dudas de Lack-Two.

—Así se llamaba el hijo de Henry. Ejercía las funciones que tú tenías, Whi-Two. — La recluta empezó a mover cajas.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos al ver como Wachog, aún llorando, corrió y luego la pierna de Lack-Two.

—Wachog... Él no es Henry. — El recluta trató de persuadir al pokémon perro, el cuál se aferraba a la pierna de Lack-Two. Lack-Two se quedó estático, tras lo cual Wachog se alejó y se fue llorando al patio.

—Pobre Wachog — Whi-Two vio con pena al pokémon, mientras Lack-Two se quedaba con los ojos como platos.

V

—¡Blake! ¡Es hora de dormir!

El pequeño de cabello castaño corrió a recostarse a la cama. Un Patrat saltó a la cama, recostándose al lado del niño.

—¡Henry! ¡Digo, papá! — El pequeño le veía aún con entusiasmo. —¡Aún no tengo sueño!

—Blake, debes dormir. Eso no le hace bien a un niño de tu edad. — El hombre pelirrojo acarició la cabeza del infante.

—Dormiré si me respondes una pregunta. — El niño se cubrió con las cobijas.

—Bien, cuéntame qué pasa. — Las orbes verdes del más grande se posaron en el niño.

—¿Me quieres realmente? — El niño cubrió su rostro con las cobijas.

—Claro que te quiero Blake — El hombre revolvió el cabello del castaño. —Te quiero. Te quiero como si fueras un hijo.

—¿Qué pasaría si todo esto fuera una mentira? No tendrías motivos para quererme.

—Mmm... Si los tendría. Ha sido un gusto conocerte...

Lack-Two despertó, de nuevo. Como ya estaba volviéndose una costumbre, salió al balcón de la habitación donde él y Whi-Two se estaban quedando. El interminable mar se extendía a kilómetros, y desde ahí Lack-Two se quedó observando todo. Dewott le seguía, siendo el único que parecía saber que ocurría.

—Henry... Todo es mi culpa...

VI

—¡La cena está lista! ¡Y la cena es la comida más importante del...! — El diálogo se vio interrumpido por que el joven pelinegro que lo decía fue golpeado por su amigo.

—¡Dia! ¡No, Diamond! ¡Tú siempre piensas en comida! — El rubio empezó a gritar, molesto, hasta notar que su amiga se aproximaba al mar. —¡Señorita! ¡Alejese del mar! ¡Podría caer a este!

—Pero Pearl... Mira esas botellas... Tienen notas adentro... Parecen como las botellas con notas de los cuentos de hadas. — La pelinegra señaló su descubrimiento.

Antes de que la joven tomara la botella más cercana, unos Buizel empezaron a nadar, arrastrando lejos las botellas.

—Supongo que nunca sabremos que decían las botellas. — El comediante más pequeño dijo.

—Bueno... ¡Pero Diamond, señorita! ¡Mejor cenemos!

—¡Si Pearl!

Y así, las botellas se volvieron a alejar de aquellos que las veían.


	24. 20 Recuerdos Repentinos

—Es solo un niño... No podemos abandonarlo a él y a este pokémon herido a su suerte.

—Pero Henry... Ya somos demasiados en el refugio...

—¡No me interesa! ¡Si hace falta, compartiré lo mío con él!

—¿Eh? — Un pequeño pasó a la sala, tallándose los ojos.

—No te preocupes pequeño, yo te cuidaré. ¿Cómo te llamas? — El pelirrojo mirócon seriedad al infante.

—Mi nombre... Mi nombre es Blake.

**20\. Recuerdos Repentinos**

—Qusiera ir a ver una última vez a Watchog. — Whi-Two insistió, antes de llevarse una cucharada de su desayuno a la boca.

—¿Te llamó bastante la atención lo concerniente a Henry, ¿No? — Lack-Two ya había acabado de comer.

—Si. Watchog está muy triste. Quiero animarlo. — Ella siguió tomando cucharadas del ya casi terminado cereal.

—Bien... ¿Cuanto tiempo quieres intentarlo? — El joven miró inquisitivamente a la joven.

—Dame dos días. — La chica acabó de desayunar.

—Bien. Tenemos un trato. — Lack-Two se levantó de su asiento.

I

Ambos llegaron al refugio. Nada más entrar, Watchog corrió otra vez hasta Lack-Two, pero tras recordar lo ocurrido el día anterior, desistió de su idea.

Whi-Two miró extrañada la conducta de Watchog, bastante extraña en el pokémon. Tras pensarlo un poco, preguntó:

—Disculpen... ¿Puedo hacer una pregunta? — ¿Whi-Two preguntó con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Claro señorita, ¿Qué ocurre? — Preguntó uno de los reclutas.

—¿Watchog siempre corre a abrazar a las personas? — La chica de cabello castaño empezó a juguetear con algunos mechones suyos de pelo.

—No... Hace ocho años que no hace eso. — Otra recluta respondió. —Solo corría a abrazar a Henry y a Blake, su hijo. Me extraña mucho que abrace a su novio.

—Disculpen si es imprudente, pero... ¿Tienen una foto de Henry con su hijo? — Whi-Two preguntó, mientras se agachaba para ver a Watchog, el cuál solo seguía con esa cara nostálgica en su rostro.

La recluta se fue por unos segundos y volvió con una foto. En la foto se veía un grupo de veinte personas. Entre esas personas, destacaba un niño pequeño —Whi-two le calculaba cerca de unos ocho años al infante de la fotografía— de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos rojizos. Su cabello tenía una semejanza extraordinaria al pelo de Lack-Two, que se quedó mirando a la chica.

—Lack... Te pareces demasiado a Blake. — La joven dijo, mientras algunos de los reclutas miraban incrédulos la escena y la curiosidad se apoderaba de los más jóvenes miembros del equipo Plasma blanco.

Lack-Two observó la fotografía unos momentos. Pronto, un montón de información pasó por su mente. No sabía si lo que estaba a punto de hacer era una estupidez, pero tras recordar una simple palabra, tomó una decisión

—Creo que ya te entiendo, pequeño. — Lack-Two se agachó a la altura de Watchog. —¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta... Pit?

Todos los reclutas vieron extrañados a Lack-Two, pero los ojos de los más viejos se abrieron aún más al ver que Watchog sonrió entre lágrimas y corrió hacia Lack-Two, para abrazarlo.

Lack-Two correspondió el abrazo. Whi-Two miró como el resto atónita la escena, que sin embargo le tocaba el corazón.

—Pit... Perdón por no recordarte antes... Soy yo, Blake. Ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¿No? — Lack-Two miró con una sonrisa triste al Watchog, que solo lloraba abrazando al castaño.

—¿Blake? Esto no es posible...

—¿Pero qué? ¿Ese joven realmente es Blake?

—Dios mío... Blake sigue vivo...

—Pero la Interpol nos quitó a Blake después de la muerte de Henry...

—¿Blake? ¿Quién es Blake?

—Les contaré luego... Lo importante es que Watchog se ha encontrado con su... Familia.

—¿La-Lack...? — Whi-Two no lograba procesar bien todo lo que ocurría ante sus ojos.

—Whi... Aparentemente no eras la única con amnesia. — Lack-Two río un poco.

—¿Tú también? — Whi-Two también hizo una sonrisa y su voz nerviosa se transformó en una risa.

—Aparentemente... Pero ya he recordado unas cuántas cosas... ¿Quieres que te cuente? — Lack-Two ofreció, mientras Pit seguía llorando feliz.

—Si por favor. — Whi-Two se sentó en el piso.

Otros reclutas, entre niños, jóvenes y adultos, tomaron asiento, dado a que ese relato se escuchaba interesante.

—Oh... Mier... Coles... — Lack-Two trató de no decir ninguna mala palabra al ver infantes presentes. —Supongo que tendré que contarles a todos lo que pasó.

_—¡Avancen todos! — Unas diecinueve personas vestidas todas como caballeros medievales avanzaron por el bosque, verificando que no hubiera pokémon heridos en el trayecto.__Pronto, el áspero quejido de un pokémon se escuchó. Un hombre pelirrojo parecía el menos interesado en lo que estaba pasando, hasta oír ese quejido. Pronto, un quejido humano también se escuchó. El hombre rápidamente revisó en unos arbustos esperando encontrar algo interesante. Cual fue su asombro al encontrar un niño de ocho años, de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos de color carmesí, con un corte no muy profundo en el brazo derecho. El pequeño abrazaba un Oshawott, el cual tenía un poco de sangre en la frente.__—¡Hey! — El hombre pelirrojo detuvo el paso y gritó, llamando la atención del resto.__—¿Qué pasa, joven Henry? — Uno de los siete sabios, específicamente Rood, preguntó confundido sobre el que ocurría.__—Encontré a un niño y a un pokémon heridos. Están sangrando. — El pelirrojo, llamado Henry, cargó al pequeño que se aferraba fuertemente al pokémon nutria.__—Ya con este tenemos treinta y siete pokémon de diferentes especies heridos y un infante. — El gran sabio Rood se quedó pensando. —Deberíamos volver al refugio._

—Ese niño era yo. Realmente era una misión infiltrarme en el refugio y descubrir los planes del equipo Plasma de esos entonces. — Lack-Two se había sentado en una de las sillas que habían por ahí. Los reclutas más jóvenes escuchaban con asombro el relato, mientras los más viejos observaban, sabiendo el final de la historia.

_—¿Qué deberíamos hacer con el niño, gran sabio Rood? — Una de las reclutas preguntó estando ya el grupo en el refugio.__—Podríamos llevarlo a la policía o también podemos buscar a sus padres... — El gran sabio Rood dijo en modo de respuesta.__—Es un niño abandonado o un huérfano. — El pelirrojo declaró. —Aprendí a reconocer niños así. Y en todo caso, también podría ser un niño maltratado.__—Pero Henry... — Otro recluta trató de hablar.__—Es solo un niño... No podemos abandonarlo a él y a este pokémon herido a su suerte. — Henry insistió.__—Pero Henry... Ya somos demasiados en el refugio... — Una recluta más adulta mencionó.__—¡No me interesa! ¡Si hace falta, compartiré lo mío con él! —El rostro de Henry expresabade extraña forma furia.__—¿Eh? — Un pequeño pasó a la sala, tallándose los ojos. Era el niño, cuyos cortes habían sido tratados con cuidado.__—No te preocupes pequeño, yo te cuidaré. ¿Cómo te llamas? — El pelirrojo miró con seriedad al infante, el cuál le miró con una gran confusión.__—Mi nombre... —Elniñono podíadecirsu verdadero nombre. Erapartede su trabajo. —Mi nombre es Blake.__—Blake, ¿Eh? — El de ojos verdes no quitó su expresión de seriedad._

—Henry siempre fue muy serio. Al inicio era muy frío conmigo, pero con el tiempo las cosas cambiaron. Esa misión no me estaba llevando a nada, pero no negaré que en poco tiempo empecé a ver a Henrycomo un segundo padre. Nos repartiamos la comida que alguna vez fue únicamente de él, a veces él me dejaba dormir en su cama, a veces jugaba conmigo... Eran tiempos felices de nuevo... Y como casi todo en mi vida, algo salió mal. No sé bien como, pero Henry murió. No fue muerte natural, es lo único que si sé. Henry era muy saludable, apenas y tenía veintitrés años. Pero se fue... Supongo que lloré bastante... Solo para que con la muerte de Henry mis sentimientos se fueran para siempre, o al menos eso creí. — Lack-Two solose quedó mirando al piso, mientras Pit lloraba de nuevo. —Y junto con mis emociones, varios de mis recuerdos también desaparecieron.

Los niños se encontraban llorando, los adolescentes solose quedaron callados, mientras los adultos trataban de contener las ganas de llorar o miraban el piso. Era una historia que, indudablemente, sorprendió mucho a los presentes.

—Nadie aquí sabe cómo murió Henry... Blake era el único que lo sabía, pero aparentemente lo olvidó. — El gran sabio Rood,que miró la escena, dijo. Lo último que supimos de Blake fue que la Interpol se lo llevó, y jamás supimos que pasó con él... Hasta hoy.

—Lack... Perdón por eso... — Whi-Two estaba bastante impactada con la historia, pero más por sorpresa la tomó el momento en que Lack-Two besó sus labios.

—Bien. Ambos tenemos amnesia, dudas sobre el pasado y arrepentimientos, ¿Quieres que sigamos buscando juntos nuestros recuerdos? — Lack-Two sonrió, mientras algunos de los reclutas ahí presentes murmuraban cosas.

—Claro que acepto. — Whi-Two río ya algo sonrojada. —¿Lack?

—¿Qué pasa Whi? — Lack-Two miró extrañado a su novia.

—¿Pit puede quedarse con nosotros? — Whi-Two preguntó con una sonrisa mientras señalaba con la mirada al Watchog, que se aferraba a la pierna de Lack-Two.

—Solo si el gran sabio Rood nos deja darle una familia y Pit quiere venir. — Lack-Two se quedó mirando al pokémon marmota.

—Claro que pueden quedarse con Pit... Al menos ya no llorará solo. — El gran sabio Rood dijo con tranquilidad.

II

—P-pero... ¡No quiero perderte!

—Amigo... Suéltame, ya no tengo salvación... ¿Ves a esa niña que llora mientras trata de salvarse de morir...? Sabes, por las personas que pierdas, siempre habrá alguna que haga sanar esa herida, por cada persona que la vida aleje de tu lado, habrá una persona que te quiera como recompensa por tu dolor.

—¡No te soltaré!

—Sé que no lo harás... Pero esa niña, puede ser la que se vuelva tu motivo para sonreír.

Lack-Two despertó desconcertado, como siempre. Su sueño no tenía mucho sentido para él, pero quizás algún día encontraría la razón para soñar eso. Porque había una razón, ¿No?

III

—Y entonces, se dice que tirar botellas al mar cumple deseos y... — La voz de una joven se escuchó, clara.

—Mira Y, alguien que cree en ese cuento. — El chico que ahí estaba señaló botellas que en el mar flotaban.

—Seguro es un niño pequeño. — Y sonrió. —¿Ves X? Eso es la inocencia infantil. Ese niño debe ser tan inocente que quiso que todos sus sueños los conociera el mar, u por eso ató las botellas.

Un fuerte oleaje alejó las botellas. Esas botellas, amarradas, seguían su viaje.


End file.
